


The War is Over

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Harry Potter Dies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 52,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: La guerra era finita e soprattutto era vinta.Harry Potter era infine stato raggiunto dalla collera dell'Oscuro Signore. Il suo amico Ronald Weasley aveva continuato a combattere anche quando ormai tutti gli altri avevano capito che era finita. Erano stati necessari tre Mangiamorte per abbatterlo. Lucius ricordava i suoi occhi vacui, pervasi di un furore insensato, mentre schivava maledizioni su maledizioni.(...)"Questa storia é ambientata in un ipotetico 'universo alternativo' in cui Voldemort é riuscito ad uccidere Harry vincendo così la Seconda Guerra Magica.Il Mondo Magico e quello Babbano si trovano ad affrontare uno degli scenari più apocalittici dell'ultimo secolo.A causa del regime instaurato da Voldemort i Nati Babbani ed i Babbani vengono privati di ogni diritto civile e, praticamente strappati alle loro famiglie con la forza invece di ricevere la loro lettera per Hogwarts, entrano a far parte del Mondo Magico come Elfi Domestici al servizio di "cittadini meritevoli", ossia famiglie Purosangue.Hermione Granger sopravvive per essere assegnata... niente poco di meno che a Lucius Malfoy.





	1. 1

                                                                                                    

 

 

 

Il cielo era plumbeo quel giorno e Lucius Malfoy non se ne meravigliava affatto.  
Era alla finestra del suo grande studio, il suo gufo era rientrato appena in tempo. Al momento dormiva esausto sul suo trespolo. Là fuori stava per scoppiare una autentica tempesta.  
Lucius osservava le nubi spostarsi, radunarsi in formazioni sempre più minacciose. Il vetro della enorme porta finestra rifletteva il suo volto pallido ed affilato, ancora notevolmente smagrito dagli ultimi eventi nonostante le guance fossero già più floride rispetto ad una settimana prima.  
  
I suoi occhi grigi sembravano assorbire quelle nubi cariche di acqua. Lo sguardo dell'uomo si perdeva all'orizzonte e la sua mente lavorava febbrile.  
  
La guerra era finita e soprattutto _era vinta._  
Harry Potter era infine stato raggiunto dalla collera dell'Oscuro Signore. Il suo amico Ronald Weasley aveva continuato a combattere anche quando ormai tutti gli altri avevano capito che _era finita_. Erano stati necessari tre Mangiamorte per abbatterlo. Lucius ricordava i suoi occhi vacui, pervasi di un furore insensato mentre schivava maledizioni su maledizioni.  
_Ma alla fine era crollato._  
Lucius appoggiò lentamente il bicchiere pieno del tonico che il Guaritore gli aveva somministrato.  
La sua lunga mano affusolata indugiò per un secondo accarezzando il piano della sua scrivania, dunque ricadde.  
  
Hermione Granger era rimasta in vita _e come lei molti altri._  
Lucius inspirò a fondo, la quiete di quella stanza che gli era sempre stata familiare, nella quale aveva progettato quasi tutte le sue imprese ed assaporato i suoi trionfi, le sue cadute ora gli pareva solo un lontano ricordo. Eppure il silenzio era assoluto.  
La stessa sorte di Hermione Granger era toccata anche ad altre persone... ma la Mezzosangue non sarebbe stata destinata al trastullo di Fenrir Greyback, dal momento che il Lupo Mannaro era rimasto ucciso.  
_La Mezzosangue era il suo bottino di guerra, ma non perché lo volesse o lo avesse richiesto._  
  
L'Oscuro Signore non si rendeva conto probabilmente di averlo messo tanto in difficoltà con quella decisione presa con un cenno distratto. La faccenda dei prigionieri e dei sopravvissuti non era di suo interesse al momento. A quanto pareva gli unici due frammenti della sua anima, finalmente reintegrati al corpo erano divorati da smanie che si estendevano oltre l'Oceano.  
Di conseguenza aveva liquidato il suo piccolo tentativo di replica con un cenno della lunga mano innaturalmente pallida e scheletrica... Lucius non era _così_ stupido da insistere.  
  
  
L'uomo alto e sottile si mosse, a disagio. Pochi lenti passi sul costoso tappeto di fronte alla scrivania, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. _Detestava aspettare._  
Gliela avrebbero portata - quasi fosse un _oggetto_ \- nel pomeriggio, verso le tre. Lucius scoccò uno sguardo incolore al grande orologio magico che scandiva il tempo con il suo ticchettio.  
Erano le due e quarantacinque.  
  
Narcissa aveva avuto per lui uno sguardo penetrante, ma non aveva espresso il proprio parere ad alta voce. Era riuscita a salvare loro figlio, Draco... ed in qualche modo Lucius sentiva che sua moglie non gli aveva raccontato tutto di quella faccenda, c'era qualcosa sotto.  
Si era dimostrata troppo elusiva di fronte a domande dirette.  
Non incrociava mai il suo sguardo... tranne quel giorno, il giorno all'indomani della Battaglia che aveva deciso le sorti di quelli ancora in vita.  
Un sogghigno era passato di bocca in bocca tra i Mangiamorte nell'udire l'assegnazione perché la ragione ufficiale, certo era che Hermione Granger era troppo furba, pur essendo solo feccia Mezzosangue, e _troppo_ utile per essere giustiziata. Meglio trovare per lei un impiego, magari sfruttando il suo _sorprendentemente_ acuto cervello. Ma _bottino di guerra, fondalentalmente_ _significava una cosa sola_... ed era per questo che i Mangiamorte erano stati scossi da un violento sussulto di risa represse nell'udire le Nomine. Lei non era presente quando era stata assegnata ai Malfoy, ma probabilmente ormai sapeva. Tutto sommato, meglio che quel cervello non si rivoltasse contro di loro... dicevano. Lucius proprio non capiva: _perché_ non ucciderla e basta?  
Ma evidentemente l'Oscuro Signore non aveva voluto così.  
_Concubina_.  
Ufficialmente, _nessun_ Purosangue avrebbe dovuto pensare di sfiorare una feccia come quella.  
Ma Lucius sapeva che le cose stavano assai diversamente, dopo tutto era un uomo scaltro e quanto ai rigidi precetti che aveva sempre inculcato al suo unico erede...desiderava che _Draco_ li seguisse.  
  
Erano quasi le tre e quindici quando bussarono alla porta dello studio, e Lucius non fece in tempo a finire di dire ' avanti' che la porta si spalancò. Intravide una figura tozza ed ammanettata di nero per alcuni secondi, riconobbe la voce rasposa di Macnair... poi una ragazza venne brutalmente sospinta all'interno della stanza e la porta si richiuse con un tonfo.  
  
Hermione Granger indossava una veste da strega modesta ma pulita.  
Le avevano fatto un bagno, a giudicare da quello che vedeva - Lucius ricordava il suo volto coperto di sangue, svenuto tra le macerie di Hogwarts.  
  
Era quasi caduta per via della brusca spinta che le aveva assestato Macnair, ma a Lucius furono necessari pochi secondi per accorgersi che il motivo non era di certo una sua resistenza.  
Adesso che la porta si era richiusa ed il silenzio era di nuovo completo in quella stanza assurdamente sfarzosa la ragazza aveva alzato il volto _e quel volto pareva di pietra._  
Nessun tipo di emozione traspariva dai suoi occhi castani, le sue labbra esangui non si mossero, non parlò.  
Lucius indugiò, osservandola per un secondo con sguardo penetrante. Lei non mostrò alcuna reazione di fronte a quell'esame, non incrociò i suoi occhi.  
C'era ancora un livido sotto il suo zigomo e il labbro inferiore doveva esserle stato rimarginato da poco.  
Era stata picchiata. I prigionieri... anzi _gli schiavi_ venivano picchiati spesso, che obbedissero o _meno_.  
La Granger se ne stava semplicemente lì in piedi con quell'abito che le lasciava scoperto un accenno di collo e le clavicole ossute.  
  
Poi Lucius si mosse. Il silenzio venne rotto dall'eco dei suoi passi e solo allora la ragazza parve rianimarsi, il suo volto di pietra ebbe un breve guizzo. La sua mano sinistra salì, forse tremò appena mentre lei slacciava la chiusura dell'abito con un gesto quasi violento, stranamente secco.  
La stoffa cadde veloce ai suoi piedi. Sotto non indossava niente. Era straordinariamente magra - Lucius non l'aveva vista che poche trascurabili volte, ma non gli pareva di riconoscere quella strana impressione di fragilità feroce.  
  
Ora lei aveva abbassato appena il capo, mentre Lucius si era bloccato a pochi passi da lei, incapace di smettere di fissare il suo profilo immobile. Aveva certi capezzoli scuri dalle aureole alte che le erano diventati duri per il cambio di temperatura.  
  
"Che cosa fai?"  
Lucius le girò lentamente intorno, soppesandola. La sovrastava di quasi due teste, il contrasto tra quell'uomo elegantemente vestito che calpestava con passo indolente il tappeto del suo studio e quella ragazza poco più che diciannovenne pallida, che somigliava ad un foglio stropicciato era così _violento_ da risultare ridicolo.  
La Granger impiegò un po' a rispondere.  
Se lo studio non fosse stato così silenzioso - a parte il ticchettio dell'orologio - probabilmente Lucius non l'avrebbe sentita. Il suo era poco più che un sussurro.  
_"Bottino di guerra."_  
  
Dissero quelle labbra esangui.  
Lucius ora era le era tornato di fronte... e non si sentiva _per niente a proprio agio._  
Nonostante lei fosse una prigioniera, _una che aveva perso._  
"Capisco. Del resto, sei stata assegnata a me."  
Era vero... l'Oscuro Signore aveva specificato il suo nome, si era _curato_ di farlo, probabilmente senza pensarci troppo su impegnato com'era nelle sue rinnovate smanie di conquista. Ora che quel fastidioso Potter era stato finalmente eliminato, tutto ciò che lo aveva circondato - amici, alleati, amori - per l'Oscuro Signore _aveva semplicemente cessato di esistere._  
Lei non lo guardava, fissava un punto tra la scrivania e la finestra. Lucius le rivolse ancora una mezza occhiata penetrante, per qualche motivo adesso una strana smania, _uno strano disagio lo pungevano._  
"Adesso accetterai qualsiasi cosa io decida di farti, dico bene?"  
Lei alzò appena le spalle, senza neanche disturbarsi a voltare il capo.  
  
Quante cose erano cambiate. _Che cos'era quello, sempre la realtà oppure un sogno folle?_ A volte Lucius si svegliava nel cuore della notte, il petto che pareva sul punto di esplodere. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, esultare, darsi alla baldoria come tutti gli altri Mangiamorte. Partecipava, certo, come non farlo? Fiumi di vino e di ogni liquore delizioso.  
Avevano vinto, Potter era morto, e la sua famiglia era tornata nelle grazie dell'Oscuro Signore! Ma forse la colpa di come si sentiva l'aveva quel cielo che non aveva concesso nemmeno un raggio di sole per tutta la settimana.  
  
Lucius fece ancora un passo nella direzione della ragazza.  
"Che cosa sarebbe? Ti pare il modo di rispondere ai tuoi superiori? Ti ho fatto una domanda specifica."  
  
Lei corrugò appena le sopracciglia, ma ancora una volta mentre parlava non guardò direttamente l'uomo che le era quasi di fronte.  
Sembrava che _parlare in se'_ le costasse uno sforzo immane.  
"Si."  
"Allora sei consapevole del posto che occupi, adesso?"  
  
La voce dell'uomo pallido e biondo suonò tagliente, lievemente più alta del normale.  
Questa volta Lucius non incalzò una risposta. Si sentiva rimescolare il sangue, ed aveva improvvisamente una gran voglia di gridare, ma controllò la sua lenta voce melliflua. _"Se ti dicessi di inginocchiarti qui, su questo tappeto e di sbottonarmi i pantaloni ubbidiresti,vero?"_  
  
E _lei_ si mosse.  
Le sue ginocchia si abbassarono...  
"Ferma. Non ti ho ordinato niente del genere. Alzati e vestiti... sei sporca."  
Quell'ultimo termine non alludeva certo alle condizioni igieniche della ragazza... _oh no, i Mangiamorte usavano quell'espressione per designare ogni Mezzosangue o Nato Babbano, ormai._  
  
Lei gli obbedì, e c'era nei suoi atteggiamenti un velato stupore. Evitava con cura di guardare Lucius mentre si rivestiva con gesti secchi, meccanici.  
  
Poi Lucius puntò la bacchetta verso la scrivania, dandole le ampie spalle.  
Aveva richiamato quelli che dovevano essere i sontuosi resti del banchetto consumato quel giorno dalla cucina, ora facevano bella mostra di se' disposti in un piatto scintillante.  
C'erano anche una caraffa ed un bicchiere. Lei, pensò in un lampo improvviso mentre si sedeva, era stata privata della sua bacchetta, come tutti i prigionieri...  
"Mangia. Sei troppo magra." Poi forse perché era nella sua natura, forse perché determinate espressioni erano troppo ben radicate in lui per essere spazzate via anche dalla guerra più violenta e feroce, Lucius incurvò le labbra sottili nell'accenno di un sorriso beffardo. "Se proprio devo _usarti_ , dovrai avere un aspetto più decente."  
  
Lucius era sicuro che in un altro _mondo_ , in un altro _universo_ , suo figlio le avesse rivolto parole ben più dure e che lei gliela avesse fatta pagare assai duramente. Ma in _questo_ , la ragazza si limitò ad un cenno di diniego.  
  
"Questo era un ordine, Granger."  
Allora lei alzò un po' il mento, _ma non tanto da guardare in volto l'uomo seduto alla imponente scrivania di mogano._  
"Non ho fame grazie."  
"Grazie _signore_."  
  
Dovevano averle impartito un paio di suggerimenti, prima di scaraventarla nel suo studio. Lucius lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla sua figurata immobile...  
"Grazie... signore."  
Ripeté la ragazza.  
"Bevi qualcosa almeno."  
Le indicò un calice pieno di un liquido fumante, dai riflessi opalescenti.  
Poi, seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo... "Oh, é solo una pozione ricostituente. Ho bisogno che tu sia in salute, visto che sei ancora viva per la nostra misericordia, Mezzosangue. Poi, ti inginocchierai, ti piegherai, ti stenderai...ovunque _io_ desideri."  
  
Aveva aggiunto questa conclusione più per cercare di suscitare una reazione di qualche tipo, Lucius, che per reale concupiscenza nei suoi confronti. Anzi, niente al momento suggeriva in lui pensieri lascivi, sebbene lui vi fosse per natura incline: quel suo volto di pietra iniziava a dargli uno strano senso di _oppressione_ , il modo in cui aveva alzato le spalle, poco prima aveva stretto sgradevolmente il suo stomaco. Accantonò quei pensieri. La seguì con i vividi occhi grigi mentre lei beveva cautamente dal calice, ancora senza mostrare nessuna reazione.  
La osservò vuotarlo, appoggiarlo di nuovo nello stesso punto.  
  
"Come ti é parso, _cagnetta_?"  
Questa era pesante, brutta e volgare, ma Lucius non si stava pentendo di averla usata. Gli angoli delle sue labbra si tesero, anche se si sentiva il volto rigido.  
"Non é una fortuna, signore."  
"Di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Essere stata risparmiata... non é una fortuna."  
A Lucius parve che la sua voce si incrinasse un po', sul finale. Non replicò, le piantò addosso quello sguardo grigio, pallido.  
Non aveva mai usato un simile linguaggio se non quando era al cospetto di amici intimi... e di sicuro ne' Draco ne' Narcissa avrebbero creduto che potesse usarlo.  
Un po' si _vergognava_ , ma non _tanto da evitare di ripetersi._  
"Cagnetta ti piace più di Mezzosangue?"  
Per un attimo Lucius avrebbe giurato di vederla alzare di nuovo le spalle... ma lei si limitò a far scivolare un istante quello sguardo freddo sulla scrivania, sorvolando lampade, carteggi, piume d'oca come se non vedesse nulla.  
"Qualsiasi cosa la... _ecciti_...signore."  
Ulteriore _risposta_ che i prigionieri erano istruiti a dare a comando. Imparava in fretta.  
"Anche se preferiresti essere morta, dico bene?"  
"Non... non sta a me stabilirlo, signore." La voce di lei suonò stranamente soffocata.  
Anche questa aveva il sapore di una frase imparata a memoria, ed in effetti così era: _non sta a me stabilirlo, signore, come vuole, signore,_ per i prigionieri erano semplici _riempitivi_ , ormai, formule retoriche che erano obbligati a recitare.  
  
Lucius si concesse una lunga pausa, improvvisamente non ne poteva già di guardarla in viso.  
Si concentrò di nuovo sulla finestra... i pavoni non erano là fuori, non vide il loro passo indolente, la magnifica coda trascinata sull'erba rigogliosa e ben curata, dovevano essersi messi al riparo visto che diluviava.  
"Questa sera sei occupata. Dormirai nel mio letto."  
Lucius questa volta la sentì sussultare, non la guardava ma era certo che su quel volto doveva essersi prodotto un mutamento significativo.  
"Questi sono gli ordini. Cenerai qui alle otto in punto. Adesso torna nella stanza che ti é stata assegnata."  
  
  
  
  
Ormai il cielo era nero come inchiostro.  
Lucius non aveva idea del perché aveva formulato una richiesta del genere, il che era preoccupante.  
_Non sapeva neppure lui che diavolo intendeva fare, il che era ancora più grave._  
Era stanco di cene, di banchetti, di festeggiamenti... era stanco dello sguardo pacato di Narcissa, del sorriso strano sul volto indecifrabile di suo figlio. Narcissa non aveva minimamente protestato quando L'Oscuro Signore aveva compiuto quella bizzarra, inspiegabile scelta il che per Lucius aveva significato molto di più che se si fosse messa a berciare, urlare a squarcia gola.  
Sapeva che poteva, oh si l'aveva vista veramente arrabbiata in qualche occasione.  
  
Voleva _divertirsi_ con la piccola sporca Mezzosangue?  
Voleva umiliarla, magari aggiungere un nuovo pezzo al collage di lividi della settimana?  
  
Mentre la aspettava e le candele gettavano strane ombre lunghe contro il soffitto si sentiva stranamente _tranquillo, come sospeso._  
_Avevano vinto._  
Poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva con la Granger.  
Era _roba_ sua.  
  
Lei fu puntuale, dopo tutto sapeva a cosa andava incontro disobbedendo. Entrò, questa volta da sola e si richiuse piano la porta alle spalle.  
Le avevano messo addosso un abito più elegante, preso chissà dove. Erano Macnair e Alecto ad occuparsene, questo lo sapeva per certo. Quell'abito aveva una linea severa, scivolata, ed era di un colore scuro tendente al blu, impossibile decifrarlo con quella luce mutevole.  
Quella lunga massa di capelli fin troppo crespi le era stata ravviata sulla nuca con fermagli in tinta.  
Le sue spalle erano scoperte e c'era nella loro curva qualcosa di fragile e terrificante a un tempo.  
  
Questa volta lei non si rifiutò di toccare cibo. Anche se sembrava che non sentisse alcun sapore quanto meno fece sparire il contenuto del suo piatto. Si _sforzò_ di mangiare.  
La cena fu una faccenda rapida e molto silenziosa. Lei non alzò mai il volto chiaro e un po' smunto, pareva ancora pietra senza espressione.  
  
Lucius non sapeva quanto si fosse concesso per _temporeggiare_ , con il liquido ambrato che calava poco a poco nel suo bicchiere e la soluzione che si rifiutava di arrivare mentre la sua machiavellica mente lavorava febbrile, ma dovevano essere passate da un pezzo le nove. Una mezza occhiata in direzione dell'orologio glielo confermò.  
Si alzò e si incamminò con passo rapido ed elastico verso la porta dello studio.  
"Seguimi." _Lasciò cadere nella sua scia._  
Udì il rumore della sedia che si spostava.  
  
  
  
  
Era di nuovo nuda ed ancora una volta _non era stato lui_ ad ordinarle di togliersi i vestiti di dosso.  
La stanza da letto che Lucius occupava era una delle sue preferite, orientata a nord, con il baldacchino ornato da pesanti drappeggi. Un fuoco scoppiettava nel grande caminetto, numerose candele, lei era in piedi, di fronte alla sponda del letto.  
Lucius si stava liberando della sua camicia dal taglio squisito con movimenti lenti e precisi, il volto affilato leggermente sollevato, i capelli chiari sulle spalle che catturavano riflessi di fuoco danzante.  
L'operazione gli richiese un po' di tempo, ma alla fine il suo ampio torace fu nudo. Lucius appallottolò con noncuranza la camicia, quasi lanciandola in un angolo.  
La fissava.  
_Lei fissava il cucino._  
Si liberò dei pantaloni, esponendo lunghe cosce nervose, pallide.  
"Questa é la prima volta che vedi un uomo nudo?"  
"No, signore."  
"Lo sai com'è fatto un uomo sotto la biancheria intima?"  
La sua voce era più incalzante, _aspra_ , il suo lungo corpo pallido svettava in tutta la sua imponente struttura, nonostante le recenti privazioni.  
Poi guardando quel volto pallido ed immobile, quelle braccia magre che iniziavano ad allungarsi verso il copriletto forse con l'intenzione di spostarlo, a Lucius salì alle labbra una domanda assurda.  
Anche perché pensava di conoscerne la risposta...  
"Chi é stato il primo uomo che hai visto senza biancheria intima?"  
"Il vostro amico Walden Macnair, signore."  
Lucius si bloccò per un istante.  
In realtà una debole eccitazione aveva iniziato a farsi largo in lui da quando si era richiuso la porta della stanza da letto alle spalle e lei aveva lasciato cadere ancora la veste su quel suo corpo troppo spigoloso, ma per qualche ragione quelle parole, che erano poco più di un sussurro morbido la cancellarono. Di solito non dormiva in mutande... ed in quel momento allungò una mano verso un paio di pantaloni di seta del pigiama, recuperandoli da una sedia.  
Mentre se li infilava, lei si lasciò cadere sul letto dandogli le spalle.  
  
Lucius si sentiva rimescolare le visceri e ancora non sapeva dire perché.  
Era irritante, molto irritante. Prese posto sistemandosi comodamente contro il morbido guanciale e gettò uno sguardo nella sua direzione. Lei si era quasi rannicchiata, posando solo in parte la testa sul cuscino. Mentre afferrava il giornale e lo dispiegava con un fruscio, lo sguardo gli scivolò contro la sagoma della sua spalla, la massa fulva dei capelli. Gli dava le spalle e se ne stava semplicemente lì, immobile, _forse in attesa, forse magari caduta nel sonno._  
_No, addormentata no. Impossibile. Lo sapeva, Lucius... nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi ad un passo dall'essere violentato, con la consapevolezza di non poterci fare assolutamente niente._  
Men che meno la Mezzosangue ormai consapevole che lui, _proprio lui_ stesse per approfittare del suo 'bottino da guerra'.  
  
  
Aveva toccato a mala pena la cena... quella sua spalla era così ossuta come sembrava? _La pelle era morbida al tatto._  
Lucius si accorse di aver lasciato cadere il giornale in grembo per sfiorarla con le dita.  
Non c'erano lividi che potesse vedere, segno che era stata _docile ultimamente verso Alecto._  
  
Poi a sorpresa l'uomo si sentì afferrare per le spalle, sbilanciare a sinistra. Senza radersene conto doveva essersi proteso parecchio, così le piombò praticamente addosso, riuscendo a sorreggersi appena in tempo con il gomito. Ora la sentiva respirare velocemente sotto di se', gli pareva di intrappolare col suo peso un piccolo uccello disperato. Il suo corpo era morbido, tiepido, ma per qualche ragione Lucius non se ne sentiva _particolarmente_ colpito. C'era qualcosa che lo _distraeva_. L'odore del sapone che le avevano dato gli solleticò l'olfatto, tiepido e gentile. Lei esponeva il lungo collo, il capo reclinato contro il cuscino. _Che cosa...?_  
_"Che c'è? Hai voglia?"_  
Lucius si chinò per sussurrarle queste parole vicino all'orecchio, più per dare un po' di coraggio a se' stesso che altro, ma poi sentì le sue piccole dita abbrancargli il polso con una forza sorprendente, infine premersi forte la sua mano sulla gola.  
Lei stava biascicando qualcosa.  
_"...per favore, stringa. Subito e forte. Può farlo passare per un incidente...magari durante uno di quei giochi... per favore..."_  
Lucius ritrasse la mano come se quella pelle delicata _scottasse_.  
Le afferrò entrambi i polsi, glieli inchiodò contro il morbido lenzuolo che copriva il materasso.  
La udì emettere una specie di singhiozzo.  
Il suo respiro era ancora veloce e quasi doloroso, anche se i polsi se ne restavano inerti, avvolti nelle mani già grandi e chiare che li bloccavano.  
  
  
  
  
_"Può farmi male...lo so che le piace provocare dolore, la conosco da anni, l'ho vista...può farlo anche dopo...non importa...basta che lo faccia...stringa, per favore...per favore, signore..."_  
  
  
"Silenzio. Non é previsto che tu muoia."  
  
  
Lei gli obbedì, deglutendo il resto di quella specie di terrificante supplica.  
Lucius fissava come ipnotizzato il profilo del suo collo divorato dall'ombra, non poteva vederle il viso. Le sue clavicole disegnavano strane fosse scure, guizzanti nella morbida luce caramellata di quella stanza lussuosa come il resto della casa...  
_Lucius deglutì qualcosa di amaro, senza nome. La sentì rilassarsi sotto il suo peso, tornare inerte._  
"Ordinerò che tu sia sorvegliata costantemente...dopo questo."  
Silenzio.  
Solo il suono del respiro. Poi Lucius si curvò ancora contro il suo orecchio, contro il profilo della sua mascella.  
  
"Potrei prenderti, adesso. L'ho duro. Lo senti?"  
  
Quelle parole rotolavano ancora estranee fuori dalle sue labbra, ed una parte della sua mente si chiedeva perché mai le stesse usando. Ma erano _assurdamente_ rispondenti al vero.  
Il suo corpo aveva reagito di testa sua, cosa alla quale Lucius era abituato da moltissimi anni.  
Il rombo sordo del sangue gli stava riempiendo le orecchie e la parte di lui che gioiva così come lei aveva detto - al suono della sofferenza - diceva la sua _molto_ chiaramente.  
Non esigeva una risposta, _adesso_.  
_"Lo senti?"_  
Si premette contro di lei, l'imponente curva dell'erezione schiacciata attraverso la stoffa contro quel corpo più sottile, tiepido, immobile.  
_"Si, signore."_ Hermione Granger aveva serrato i denti nel rispondergli.  
"Come ti sembra?"  
_"N-non lo so, signore..."_  
  
Lucius oscillò ancora premuto contro il calore di lei, sentendo la stoffa del pigiama raggrumarsi... _una parte di lui voleva smettere subito, congedarla, non aveva più alcun desiderio, se ma l'aveva avuto_...ma continuò a premerlesi contro per alcuni istanti prima di rimanere immobile, le reni rilassate.  
_"V-vuole che me ne occupi, signore?"_  
"Non mi piace quello che hai fatto. Ti devi arrendere, devi capire che é finita. Non servirà a niente continuare con questo atteggiamento. La tua morte stranamente non rientra nella volontà dell'Oscuro Signore, ed é la sola volontà che tu debba rispettare, adesso. Hai capito quello che ho detto? Non ti lascerò certo morire."  
Lei sembrava essere tornata inerte. Lucius allentò appena le dita intorno ai suoi polsi...  
"Sto per darti degli ordini, e mi aspetto che tu li esegua. Non devi lasciare niente nel piatto, Alecto mi ha detto che ti rifiuti di mangiare, che dai il tuo cibo agli altri, e nemmeno le punizioni possono farti desistere. Se continui così, temo proprio che dovrò forzarti personalmente, e non ti piacerà. Non voglio farlo, tra l'altro, é sgradevole. D'ora in poi non solo mi ubbidirai e mi assisterai durante il giorno, visto che il tuo cervello non é da buttare dopo tutto, ma dormirai in questa stanza, perché desidero tenerti d'occhio. Sono stato chiaro?"  
  
"Si... signore."


	2. 2

Qualche tiepido raggio di sole aveva infine deciso di fare la sua comparsa.  
Non era sufficiente a scaldare quella giornata, gettava una luce incolore attraverso la finestra dello studio, l'aria ancora satura di troppa umidità.  
Lucius la osservava svolgere il compito che le aveva assegnato seduta all'altro lato della scrivania.  
  
In realtà non aveva alcuna necessità che qualcuno riordinasse la sua corrispondenza, ma le aveva consegnato lo stesso un grande archivio polveroso. Ormai non faceva più differenza che qualcuno vedesse quei vecchi documenti.  
Svolgeva il suo compito a mano, meticolosamente, gli occhi castani abbassati nel volto duro e slavato in quella luce fredda.  
Lucius aveva appena sigillato la seconda missiva del giorno e stava per consegnarla al gufo.  
  
Di tanto in tanto scrutava incerto la finestra cercando di determinare se stesse per piovere a breve, in altri istanti invece i suoi occhi chiari scivolavano sulla ragazza, avvolta in una semplice veste da strega simile a quella del giorno prima.  
Che cosa ne era stato dei suoi genitori?  
Non erano riusciti a saperlo.  
Oggi i suoi folti capelli castani erano raccolti sulla nuca. Non c'erano nuovi segni sul suo volto.  
  
  
Lucius aveva provato un gran senso di disagio quando aveva intuito cosa le aveva fatto Macnair.  
  
All'altro Mangiamorte non aveva detto niente neppure quando lo aveva intravisto quel mattino presto.  
  
Questa era una delle altre verità scomode di Lucius Malfoy dopo il suo Patronus, visto che era un fatto bizzarro per un Mangiamorte averne uno.  
 _Lucius non stuprava._  
Semplicemente non trovava alcun gusto nelle lacrime, nel dolore, nel pianto, nel dibattersi disperato dei corpi premuti magari sotto di lui al di là della loro volontà.  
Era vero, a volte si eccitava al pensiero di colpire e colpire fino a provocare una resa per sfinimento, ma aveva scoperto due anni prima - con suo sommo sgomento - che semplicemente non riusciva a _farlo_ , se l'altra persona non... era _coinvolta._  
 _Se ne vergognava?_  
Si, _moltissimo_.  
Tutti gli altri raccontavano storie di quel tipo quando erano tra di loro, non si facevano alcuno scrupolo.  
Anche se l'Oscuro Signore aveva vietato contatti di quel tipo con i Mezzosangue, i Babbani e i Nati Babbani, sembrava che loro fossero praticamente le vittime _ideali_.  
Macnair si era vantato per settimane di essersi introdotto in una casa Babbana disattivandone il ridicolo sistema di sicurezza in pochi secondi. Aveva trovato due adolescenti profondamente addormentati nella loro stanza. Per buona misura, naturalmente, aveva prima ucciso i genitori.  
Le ragazze non avevano più di quindici, sedici anni al massimo - erano due _femmine,_ quando il Boia sottolineava quel particolare il piacere gli accendeva lo sguardo, gli faceva tremare la voce.  
Si era divertito con loro in una gran varietà di modi, poi le aveva uccise.  
Quei 'puliziotti' Babbani non erano mai riusciti a capire cosa fosse successo.  
Avevano parlato del caso ai loro telegiornali, era ancora aperto.  
  
 _"Le ho lasciate lì sui letti, ma alla troietta che ha osato mordermi ho tagliato la gola... non sapranno mai cos'è successo, stanno impazzendo. Questo é solo d'inizio..."_  
Cose del genere ormai erano all'ordine del giorno.  
  
All'Oscuro Signore non importava che il loro mondo venisse scoperto, anzi forse lo auspicava.  
Forse aveva piani ed armi delle quali non li aveva ancora informati, altrimenti non avrebbe permesso loro di scatenarsi così.  
  
 _"Avrei potuto farmi anche la madre, ma si era presa una specie di sonnifero... odio i sonniferi, é impossibile maneggiare una femmina intontita da quelle specie di cose che usano al posto delle Pozioni..."_  
  
Ma Lucius fino a quel punto del racconto non era mai arrivato, più che altro glielo avevano riferito.  
La prima ed unica volta che aveva ascoltato quella storia era arrivato fino al punto in cui Macnair descriveva con precisione cosa aveva fatto al corpo della sua giovane vittima. Senza dare nell'occhio si era alzato, era corso verso il bagno ed aveva allegramente vomitato l'anima.  
  
 _Si vergognava moltissimo._  
Non erano i dettagli cruenti a fargli quell'effetto - figuriamoci... aveva visto scorrere fiumi di sangue, aveva ucciso egli stesso delle persone, a volte in modo pulito, a volte dopo ore interminabili di tortura - no, era il piacere che vedeva a fargli quell'effetto.  
 _Il piacere sul volto rozzo di Macnair._  
 _Il piacere nel massacrare, nel violentare, nel distruggere._  
  
Come non gli era mai piaciuto aprirsi la tunica di fronte alla vittima che supplicava e gemeva, nel cerchio famelico dei suoi compagni di missione!  
Si defilava _sempre_.  
Si voltava dall'altra parte oppure assisteva senza battere ciglio, ma non provava alcun desiderio di rotolarsi nel fango e nel sangue, di accanirsi sulla vittima di turno.  
Alcuni pensavano che facesse così perché spesso si trattava di donne - ma non era quello il problema, a dirla tutta lui apprezzava in modo equo entrambi i sessi sotto quel punto di vista, anche se erano relativamente in pochi a saperlo.  
Altri lo giudicavano troppo ben vestito, troppo aristocratico, troppo 'in alto', troppo snob ecco, per mescolarsi a simili svaghi - specialmente quelli che ricadevano sotto il suo comando - Lucius provava un certo sollievo quando giungevano a quella conclusione.  
  
  
D'altra parte lui era un maschio aristocratico viziato ed amante dei piaceri - definizione che gli avevano applicato - ed era abituato ad essere ricambiato.  
  
La verità era che a volte, di fronte ad una di quelle giovani Streghe terrorizzate, sballottate e contese e strattonate, pensava semplicemente: _'fosse per me, mi farei tutti... ma proprio tutti... uomini e donne... se non mi dovessero volere, passerei ad altri... se fossero Babbani, basterebbe semmai cancellargli la memoria... però non li costringerei e non li ammazzerei... che senso ha fare questo a una persona che poi rischi pure di essere morso? Perché non possiamo farli fuori visto che dobbiamo, e basta? Ahia... per l'amor del cielo Nott, non entra mica. Ma non ti fa male l'uccello poi, a fare così? Questa é così carina, me la porterei da qualche parte... dopo di che me la farei per un bel po' di tempo... altro che farla piangere, vorrei sentire un altro tipo di suono... peccato che stia per morire... e piantatela!'_  
  
Allora si spaventava e se erano nel bel mezzo di qualche azione o rappresaglia gridava seccamente 'avete finito? 'Quanto accidenti pensate di metterci ancora?'  
  
  
  
Per non parlare dell'ultima brutta situazione che stava vivendo.  
La _brutta situazione_ aveva dormito nel suo letto, gli pareva di sentire ancora la sua presenza nella stanza al risveglio.  
  
Quella era una Mezzosangue, dopo tutto. Ma si! Probabilmente era questo in realtà, il motivo per cui la sera prima nonostante la sensazione di quel piccolo corpo tiepido premuto sotto di se' si era _bloccato_ alla fine.  
Erano nel suo letto dopo tutto, al _sicuro_. Non in qualche pidocchiosa casa Babbana, o su un campo di battaglia.  
  
In casa nessuno aveva idea che la Granger dovesse pernottare nella sua stanza riservata, a Narcissa Lucius non lo aveva detto: la donna era spesso fuori casa, e quando tornava aveva il volto chiuso, assorto, come se i suoi misteriosi pensieri le togliessero la capacità di concentrarsi su qualcos'altro.  
Quanto a suo figlio Draco non lo vedeva da una settimana, stava per sposare una ragazza Purosangue. Macnair e Alecto naturalmente erano stati informati delle nuove disposizioni, _loro_ si erano lasciati sfuggire sorrisi compiaciuti e taglienti, specialmente Walden.  
  
La Granger aveva finito il primo mucchio di carteggi e stava cautamente estraendo dalla scatola il resto.  
Per ora, Lucius non sapeva che altro farle fare... aspettavano costantemente disposizioni da parte dell'Oscuro Signore ora che la guerra era stata vinta e si poteva pensare al _futuro_.  
  
  
Per un istante pensò di chiederle se Walden avesse ancora preteso da lei... ma poi gli sovvenne un pensiero. Non é ovvia la risposta? _Non é mica uno smidollato come te._  
  
Quel particolare pensiero aveva il suono della voce di suo padre Abraxas, morto da alcuni anni. Adesso riviveva come una strana eco slavata.  
  
  
  
  
Improvvisamente, Lucius pensò anche a Ginevra Weasley.  
  
L'avevano catturata con una lotta pari a quella impiegata nei confronti di suo fratello ed anche lei era stata risparmiata.  
Lucius ricordava il suo volto pervaso come da una fiamma, le labbra dalla piega generosa con quel livido al centro, i lunghi capelli rossi che le arrivavano quasi a metà vita.  
Adesso era affidata a Draco, e Lucius si sorprendeva che avessero deciso di lasciarla ancora in vita dopo quanto era accaduto. Ad ogni modo forse Draco stava per assegnarla ad un altro mago, dopo tutto probabilmente sua moglie non era così favorevole ad accettarla in casa, dal momento che anche lei era un _'bottino di guerra'._  
  
Circa un mese prima Ginevra Weasley era scivolata oltre la porta dello studio. Era pomeriggio inoltrato dopo pranzo. I prigionieri non dovevano mai alzare lo sguardo a meno che fosse loro espressamente ordinato. Ma Ginevra Weasley aveva piantato quei suoi occhi cerulei sopra la sua testa, dunque li aveva riabbassati lentamente, _Lucius se li era sentiti scivolare addosso._  
  
Avrebbe dovuto insegnarle come ci si comportava con una buona dose di Cruciatus e stava pensando di farlo, ma poi la ragazza si era mossa ostentando una _calma_ assoluta. _Il genere di calma che Lucius non conosceva più da un bel pezzo._  
  
Dopo la morte di Potter quella ragazza era diventata _strana_.  
Questo era stato lo sbrigativo parere di Walden, ma Lucius che la guardava addossarsi alla colonnina di marmo di fronte alla sua scrivania, restare infine di fronte al suo sguardo con la matassa di fiamma dei capelli a pioverle sulle spalle nude, _era di diverso avviso._  
Emanava da lei un gran senso di pericolo. Forse lì per lì Lucius non se ne era affatto reso conto.  
L'aveva lasciata fare.  
Secondo lui era impazzita, ma anche questa era una spiegazione sbrigativa che non rendeva per nulla giustizia.  
  
Ginevra aveva continuato con quel suo silenzio esasperante, ritta nella sua tunica verde troppo grande, appartenuta a chissà chi. Le era scivolata sulla spalla chiara, ma a differenza della Granger lei non ebbe alcun gesto meccanico. Non si spogliò, non si coprì.  
  
Alla fine Lucius le chiese _che diavolo voleva e come osava interromperlo._  
E lei aveva alzato lo sguardo piantandoglielo _direttamente_ in volto.  
  
  
"Ho voglia di farle qualcosa che le piacerà, signor Malfoy."  
  
Una luce ardente, indecifrabile le bruciava dietro i lineamenti graziosi ( _infinitamente più graziosi di quelli di Hermione Granger_ ). Lucius aveva sentito la collera montare, poi spegnersi contro i contorni di quel viso che adesso esibiva un piccolo sorriso enigmatico _e continuava così sfacciatamente a puntarlo._  
  
Aveva appoggiato la piuma sul tavolo raddrizzando la schiena, voltandosi a guardarla per dedicarle tutta la sua attenzione.  
  
"Bene." Aveva risposto non senza un fremito di consapevolezza in fondo al ventre - "Di cosa si tratta?"  
  
  
E lei si era mossa ancora. Lentamente, inclinando il pallido collo di lato si era avvicinata giungendo a pochi passi da lui, proprio davanti alla sua bella, costosa poltrona. Anche quello era un comportamento a dir poco impudente per un prigioniero, ma Lucius non era riuscito a farglielo notare.  
Lei forse se ne era reso conto. Lo aveva fissato per qualche istante con uno strano sguardo meditabondo, Lucius intanto si era voltato sulla sua sedia un po' cigolante.  
  
Senza attendere un suo ordine - come se quel voltarsi silenzioso fosse già di per se' un ordine - Ginevra Weasley era scivolata fluidamente in ginocchio su di un morbido, basso pouf.  
Lucius aveva rilassato la schiena contro la comoda poltrona, ora vedeva solo la sommità della sua testa rossa.  
  
Poi aveva sentito le sue manine pallide posarsi sulla chiusura dei suoi eleganti abiti iniziando a slacciarli.  
  
"Ah... si, mi hanno detto che tu ti adatti molto bene alla tua nuova condizione. Ti piace, vero? Ti é sempre piaciuto... Draco lo diceva. Buon per te... ma ti sei occupata di lui, vero?"  
Lei non aveva replicato, concentrata nel sbottonarlo. Le dita delicate avevano presto rivelato la sua eccitazione.  
 _L'uccello era durissimo, completamente eretto, le era sgusciato nel palmo all'istante._  
A quel punto Ginvera lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi dal basso verso l'alto ed era scivolata del tutto tra le sue ginocchia aperte, insinuandosi tra di esse. Quell'ultima occhiata Lucius gliela aveva perdonata, _ah se gliela aveva perdonata, e poi..._  
  
 _"Aah. Salazar..."_  
  
Lucius sentì i tocchi morbidi e guizzanti di quella lingua sulla sommità bruciante della sua erezione.  
Aspirò rumorosamente aria tra i denti.  
  
Le sue sottili labbra beffarde erano un po' aperte quando tornò a guardare in basso. Sorrideva.  
Colse quel capo rosso spostarsi fluidamente, perché la lingua lo raggiungesse in un altro punto. Le portò di scatto una mano alla nuca premendo leggermente, sospingendosi ancora un po' in quel calore _liquido, sconvolgente, guizzante._  
  
"Salazar benevolo... oh, _tesoro_... e questo Potter lo riceveva spesso? Dimmi... oh, hai del talento figlia di Arthur, hai molto talento...volevi proprio farmi questo lavoretto, vedo... sì tesoro, così... sei venuta qui di tua spontanea volontà..."  
  
Come in risposta il ritmo era aumentato, Lucius si era sentito sfiorare dalla morbidezza di quei capelli mentre lei scendeva per suggere un po' la zona più delicata dei testicoli, facendo rovesciare definitivamente il suo lungo collo pallido contro lo schienale della sedia.  
"Alzi un po' le cosce..."  
"Brava...si, mi piace lì sotto, così... se sei scomoda ci mettiamo sul l-letto..." aveva soffiato lui.  
Era ad occhi socchiusi, il suo petto lanciato in un galoppo veloce sotto la camicia, _così non sentì subito i denti._  
  
  
Poi un possente spasimo muscolare aveva irrigidito le sue ginocchia ed era arrivato il dolore, _cocente come un ferro rovente piantato nelle visceri_.  
  
Lucius aveva urlato - probabilmente appena in tempo, oh Salazar - aveva colpito la Weasley con un ceffone così violento che le aveva girato il volto, facendo disegnare a quei suoi lunghi capelli rossi una specie di arco nell'aria. La ragazza atterrò riversa ai piedi della sedia.  
 _Tramortita ma non annientata_ , Ginevra Weasley alzò ancora il collo e lo fissò spudoratamente in volto con le labbra macchiate vistosamente di rosso.  
  
Lucius vide i denti baluginare in quel suo sorriso assolutamente agghiacciante, intanto si alzava tremante ed urtava rovinosamente la sedia, barcollando per metà in preda a fitte lancinanti, per metà sconvolto dalla collera.  
  
Doveva essere rimasto lì, annaspando affannosamente alla ricerca della bacchetta sulla scrivania, mentre infine lei si concedeva un breve, basso riso.  
  
Non bisognava lasciar ere bacchette incustodite, qualche prigioniero avrebbe potuto...prenderle, e... Lucius aveva raggiunto il manico argentato dalla forma familiare, i suoi occhi erano scivolati in basso, aveva visto gocce rotonde di sangue sul suo pavimento.  
  
Si era rimarginato quella brutta faccenda con mano tremante, il cervello ancora sconvolto, ci aveva messo un po' ed aveva dovuto impiegare tutto se' stesso in quell'operazione, sentendosi quasi svenire. Era sorpreso di non essere svenuto... _probabilmente perché si era ritratto subito,senza lasciarle il tempo di affondare del tutto i denti...dio, Merlino, Salazar._  
Poi aveva puntato la bacchetta contro il volto insensato a sorridente di lei sibilando: "Crucio."  
  
  
E l'aveva avuta lì a contorcersi da dolore per alcuni interminabili minuti.  
Per buona misura aveva ripetuto la maledizione.  
  
Lei serrò i denti e si raggomitolò sul pavimento. Era molto pallida e non rideva più, per il momento. Lucius osservò le sue labbra schiuse, il respiro stridente che entrava ed usciva faticosamente.  
  
"Potrei ucciderti per questo, anzi dovrei..."  
  
Poi era accaduto qualcosa di veramente agghiacciante, _qualcosa che aveva gelato in qualche modo la gola di Lucius._  
  
Stava udendo quello che sembrava in tutto e per tutto _il seguito del basso riso soffocato di prima._  
  
  
  
"Porco..."  
"Come, prego?"  
 _"Sei solo un lurido porco, esattamente come il tuo degno erede...schifoso, lurido...ancora qualche millimetro e ti avrei sistemato per bene, peccato..."_  
  
Lucius aveva alzato ancora la bacchetta ed ancora l'aveva avuta lì a contorcersi urlando dal dolore ai suoi piedi.  
  
 _Ma si sentiva morire._  
Anche se aveva rimarginato completamente il danno inflittogli da quella pazza di una Weasley, si sentiva lo stomaco duro come una pietra.  
  
Mentre lei riprendeva ancora fiato e questa volta non le bastava l'aria per ridere Lucius si era chinato, afferrandola bruscamente per un braccio. Lei era venuta su come un peso inerte, lasciandosi trascinare.  
  
Non l'aveva uccisa.  
L'aveva congedata rudemente, sentendosi ancora mancare le gambe.  
Aveva riferito quanto accaduto a Macnair ovviamente, che aveva provveduto a fargliela scontare. Ma non aveva voluto che la uccidessero. Anche Draco dopo tutto si era opposto e dal momento che la Weasley apparteneva a lui, il suo parere contava di più. _Lucius non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello sguardo e quel sorriso._  
  
La Granger aveva finito e se ne stava lì con lo sguardo basso, perso.  
Lucius riemerse dal suoi ricordi indirizzandole la propria attenzione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai fame, Granger? Di solito la servitù mangia a quest'ora." Era quasi sera, in effetti.  
"No, signore."  
"Non mentire. Alecto mi ha detto che ti sei limitata a qualche boccone oggi, per non essere punita."  
Ma che cosa gli importava, dopo tutto? Se voleva lasciarsi morire, era un suo... problema? No. _Era anche un problema di Lucius, se i desideri dell'Oscuro Signore venivano disattesi._  
"Si...signore. Ma non sento f-fame."  
Lucius si era concesso una lunga pausa, questa volta scrutandola con occhi penetranti, quasi duri.  
"Questo mese non hai avuto il tuo solito _appuntamento_. Me l'ha riferito Alecto. Ti darò ancora un ricostituente, non voglio problemi, Granger, chiaro?"  
  
Lei annuì.  
  
Lucius fissò quel suo silenzio ostinato. Il suo viso aveva ripreso un po' di colore. Adesso lei aveva alzato lo sguardo, poteva vederle il profilo, osservava calma il gufo sul trespolo, probabilmente in attesa di altri ordini.  
  
"Perché non mangi?"  
Ma era una domanda sciocca, dopo tutto. Aveva finito il suo lavoro e a lui non veniva in mente niente altro da farle fare per quel giorno.  
"Guarda che ti tengo d'occhio, Granger."  
"Lo so, signore."  
"Allora _obbedisci_."  
  
  



	3. 3

"Ma perché é così secca?!" La voce di Walden Macnair era l'unico suono, a parte lo scrosciare  
secco delle secchiate d'acqua calda e lo sciaguatto dei piedi di Alecto contro il marmo.  
La Mangiamorte - una donna tozza con il volto arrossato - abbassò la bacchetta con una smorfia.  
Il secchio vuoto ricadde a terra.  
" _Ma che ne so_. Lui ha detto di farla mangiare, però..."  
Hermione Granger sussultò e si avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo nudo quando il getto d'aria calda la investì. L'enorme stanza di pietra poteva aver avuto un passato da stalla - quando ancora al Manor si erano tenuti cavalli, ma la tradizione era morta con Abraxas Malfoy, il padre di Lucius - al momento però veniva utilizzata come dormitorio per la decina di Elfi domestici della casa.  
Era lì che Hermione Granger dormiva e mangiava, insieme agli Elfi domestici.  
Il suo vestiario abituale ora non era di certo la loro stessa federa ne' uno strofinaccio rimediato, però per tutti i giorni portava una grigia tunica di lana che aveva esattamente _la stessa valenza._  
  
Macnair le girò intorno, i suoi stivali lucidi sollevarono piccole onde d'acqua. Il volto tozzo si abbassò e lo sguardo penetrante frugò qualche istante per cercare di sbirciare quello della ragazza, ma lei aveva occhi vuoti e capelli castani di fronte al volto mentre si rivestiva, impenetrabile e calma nonostante la Bacchetta puntata contro.  
  
"Ti hanno dato una bella ripulita, eh?"  
  
Lei si affrettò ad infilarsi le scarpe, dandogli le spalle per girarsi verso Alecto. Era lei che le puntava la Bacchetta contro, e da quando non possedeva più una Bacchetta Hermione Granger agiva diversamente, molto diversamente.  
  
Lo sguardo gelido della donna la sorvolò con il consueto disprezzo.  
  
"Bene. Se il tuo padrone non ti ha dato altri ordini, raggiungi pure gli altri in cucina."  
  
 _Per il nuovo regime i Nati Babbani erano in tutto e per tutto Elfi domestici._  
Il Ministero aveva proclamato quella nuova direttiva, che peraltro aveva trovato una calda accoglienza in quasi tutti i vincitori: se i Mezzosangue potevano mantenere almeno un dieci per cento dei diritti che lo scellerato governo precedente all'Oscuro Signore aveva concesso loro a _discapito_ dei Maghi, i _Nati Babbani_ erano solo ladri, profittatori, creature sporche, per natura inclini alla violenza ed al sotterfugio, che non potevano ricoprire cariche pubbliche. Se avevano - cosa rara - delle doti, dovevano essere affidati ad una famiglia di Maghi che li prendesse a servizio.  
  
Hermione aveva letto quel proclama sulla Gazzetta del giorno prima, approfittando di un giornale dimenticato sul tavolo della cucina. Si era chiesta quanti... Nati Babbani erano sopravvissuti, quanti erano stati giudicati 'dotati'.  
 _Non molti._  
  
Perché adesso lei era la Nata Babbana - non più la Mezzosangue, nessuno la apostrofava più in quel modo che un tempo l'aveva infastidita così tanto ed ora le sembrava quasi _sperabile._  
  
Sfregava la pentola con tutta la forza che aveva - e non era molta - la cucina era insolitamente silenziosa per l'ora di colazione, gli Elfi lavoravano alacremente senza nemmeno guardarsi l'un l'altro, i visi seri e le manine nervose. Lei era al lavello e sfregava con le nocche ormai rosse.  
  
"Dopo spazzerai il pavimento. Laggiù ci sono delle briciole."  
  
Non l'aveva sentito arrivare. Eppure avrebbe dovuto ricordare il suono degli stivali di quell'uomo. La notte della sua cattura aveva riempito il mondo come il rintocco di una campana a morto.  
  
"Si, signore. "  
  
Che altro rispondere? Si domandava come mai quell'uomo fosse lì durante la visita medica - per essere ormai alla pari di un Elfo Domestico, c'erano delle direttive _precise_ su di lei.  
Probabilmente l'avevano invitato a colazione. Già, _probabile_. Passava un sacco di tempo dai Malfoy, quel Macnair.  
  
"Ieri sera hai cenato con il Padrone, ho saputo. Devi aver avuto un abito decente addosso. Un abito grazioso."  
  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi di qualche passo e prese a sfregare un'incrostazione particolarmente resistente, la manica della pesante tunica di lana che quasi si inzuppava.  
  
"Eh si. Un bell'abito da _essere umano_..." La solleticò quella voce rasposa, adesso divertita quanto laida. Ma bisognava rispondere, fosse anche stato con una formula rituale: tacere poteva costare caro.  
  
"Si, signore."  
  
 _Molto caro. Poi Hermione sentì il suo alito sul collo, come quella notte - sapeva di brandy e sigari vecchi..._  
  
"Ma dimmi...l'autorizzazione a portare le mutandine non te l'hanno mica data, eh?" La apostrofò trionfante Macnair aggrappandosi all'orlo pesante di lana.  
No - indossava solo quella tunica, Alecto le aveva detto che aveva diritto solo a quella, che le bastava ed avanzava - "Giustamente, gli Elfi domestici _non_ portano biancheria intima..."  
  
Hermione sentì l'aria fredda sulle ginocchia - istintivamente si aggrappò alla gonna e tirò la stoffa in senso opposto, cosa che a giudicare dal bagliore improvviso nello sguardo di Macnair le sarebbe davvero costato caro, _ma poi qualcuno gridò dall'altra parte della stanza._  
  
 _"Che diavolo state facendo tutti quanti? Si può sapere quando potremo fare colazione?"_  
  
Fu come se nella cucina fosse stato gettato un petardo, gli Elfi presero a muoversi in tutte le direzioni, anche se mancavano dieci minuti all'ora in cui di solito servivano la colazione. Si profondevano in scuse, disponevano i vassoi pieni sull'enorme tavolo. Hermione ne approfittò per mettere una bella distanza tra se' e Macnair.  
  
Lucius Malfoy oltrepassò un paio di Elfi che si stavano inchinando così profondamente da toccare il pavimento con il naso e scivolò con i freddi occhi grigi sugli unici due umani presenti nella stanza.  
  
Hermione non si era resa conto di essere _così_ spaventata.  
 _Minimamente conto._  
 _Ma adesso che non sentiva più quell'alito di brandy e vecchio tabacco sul collo, adesso che Macnair guardava da tutt'altra parte, si rese conto che le gambe le tremavano._  
Si odiò un po' per questo, ma riuscì in tempo a ricordarsi di non fissare Lucius negli occhi di rimando.  
  
"Walden, credo che ti vogliano al piano di sopra." Disse lui con il suo tono più pigro, amabile e mellifluo. Al piano di sopra, tra i portatori di Bacchette - lontano dalle cucine - e c'era qualcosa in quella voce gelida che fece sentire Hermione come se Lucius non avesse affatto smesso di guardarla sfaccendare nel suo angolo.  
  
"Oh si, certo! Rowan voleva parlarmi di quella chimera! Ma senti, Lucius... davvero non porta le mutandine?" Il tono della voce del Boia le provocò una sincera ondata di disgusto - Hermione strinse più forte la scopa e spazzò con veemenza l'angolo del caminetto. Un Elfo le restituì uno sguardo lucido e spaventato...  
  
"Niente del genere, che io sappia. Ha una tunica che la ripara dal freddo come tutti gli altri, e tanto basta. _Oh, per l'amor del cielo!_ " Walden smise all'istante di ridacchiare. Hermione sentì i passi dei due uomini allontanarsi...  
"Davvero, _non_ dovrebbe importarti. L'Oscuro Signore non sarebbe certo felice di sentirti adesso. Inoltre é solo una _ragazzina_ e per di più _sporca_."


	4. 4

"Come vanno le cose, Draco?"  
  
  
Il suo tono di voce era molto cauto. Adesso Lucius era finalmente di fronte a suo figlio... che strana sensazione abitava quegli ultimi giorni, gli pareva di essere emerso in una landa sconfinata di nebbia tra passato e futuro. Se provava a spingere la memoria al ritorno a casa... al campo di battaglia, _non ci riusciva._ Ricordava per qualche ragione solo una radura, Potter morto, e la risata stridula dell'Oscuro Signore che riempiva la notte devastata.  
 _Ma questo era tutto ciò che contava._  
Potter era finalmente stato eliminato e con lui ogni resistenza residua spazzata via.  
Lucius sapeva che esistevano ancora gruppi di disperati, ma conosceva anche la sorte che li attendeva: ormai opporsi all'Oscuro Signore non era solo una follia, _era un vero e proprio atto suicida._  
 _E Lucius, i segni di Azkaban che scomparivano sul volto pallido tornato florido ed arrogante, non avrebbe potuto sentirsi meglio.  
Non si era mai sentito meglio in vita sua._  
Aveva immagini stravolte dei festeggiamenti, l'eco ossessiva degli ' abbiamo vinto, abbiamo vinto!' ripetuta all'infinito dai suoi compagni Mangiamorte. L'euforia doveva essere stata davvero, davvero tanta. La sua casa scintillava al culmine dello splendore e quasi ogni sera i Malfoy avevano gente a cena: gli Elfi non avevano avuto molti momenti di pausa, dalla fine della guerra.  
  
La casa che Draco e sua moglie avevano scelto era decisamente meno imponente della dimora di famiglia.  
Lucius si tolse di dosso il soprabito e lo gettò distrattamente all'Elfo che tremava e si inchinava al suo fianco.  
Aveva proposto alla coppia di venire a vivere al Manor, sarebbe stato sensato. Loro avevano rifiutato. Avevano discusso naturalmente, ma alla fine Draco aveva preso la sua decisione.  
  
Una parte di suo padre era lieta di quella risoluzione. Era la stessa che ora, da dietro i suoi occhi pallidi, guardava suo figlio con un misto strano di pena e volontà ostinata di compiacersi per la ricchezza della nuova sistemazione.  
  
 _Draco sembrava uno strano prodotto di quella nebbia._  
Suo padre era lì da ormai cinque minuti, ma alla sua domanda lui aveva alzato il capo con una mezza risata molto simile ad uno sbuffo - e non aveva risposto. Stringeva ancora un bicchiere di vino nel palmo, come l'ultima volta che Lucius l'aveva visto. _Come prima che se ne andasse di casa._  
Come quando aveva voluto evitare che se ne andasse a vivere così lontano da casa, ma in fondo lo voleva perché vederlo così lo inquietava, e lo spaventava il modo in cui suo figlio si rivolgeva a lui, anche il modo in cui lo guardava.  
 _Draco non lo aveva mai guardato così._  
 _Non lo aveva mai accolto con quel sorriso distrutto. Un tempo non avrebbe mai osato neppure contraddirlo, ma quel tempo apparteneva al passato_.  
Di fronte a sua madre Draco non beveva mai, ma di suo padre era come se non gli importasse più niente. Non era ancora ora di pranzo, notò Lucius ora che poteva osservarlo da vicino, _e Draco era già ubriaco._  
  
"Salute a te, padre..." gracchiò alla fine con voce pacata, monocorde. Stranamente non sembrava la voce di un ubriaco. Ma neppure lui, Lucius, sembrava mai ubriaco quando effettivamente lo era.  
  
C'era una bottiglia quasi vuota sul caminetto della nuova, lussuosa casa che Draco abitava con la ragazza che aveva deciso di sposare, Astoria Greengrass, purosangue. Lucius l'aveva incontrata quell'Astoria, doveva averlo fatto, sapeva di averlo fatto, anzi doveva esserci anche Narcissa in quell'occasione: ma il suo volto era solo uno scarabocchio confuso nella sua memoria, ricordava un particolare solo, capelli biondi.  
 _Non molto._  
Merlino, é rimasto solo il fondo e non sono ancora le dieci.  
"Come stai, figliolo?"  
  
Alla sua domanda Draco non aveva risposto in precedenza, ora si alzò, appoggiando con mano malferma il bicchiere vuoto sul lussuoso tavolo da pranzo. Mosse qualche passo verso il caminetto, sistemando meglio qualche ciocco nel fuoco. Indossava un completo nero austero, molto elegante, dal taglio squisito. Gli assomigliava così tanto... _"A meraviglia, padre."_  
  
Ma come sempre c'era qualcosa, in quel tono di voce che non convinse Lucius. Non avrebbe dovuto fare quella domanda. _Mai_. Tuttavia l'uomo si limitò a sorridere appena al figlio, come sempre faceva quando voleva dimostrargli il suo assenso, o la sua lode.  
 _Ancora convinto che tempi morti e sepolti avessero qualche speranza di risorgere._  
 _Povero sciocco._  
  
Per un attimo pensò di chiedergli di Ginevra Weasley... tutto pur di rompere quel silenzio, quel gelo, quella disperazione e di non fissare l'enorme bottiglia quasi vuota. Ginevra Weasley non l'aveva vista in giro quando l'Elfo domestico era venuto ad accoglierlo, Draco l'aveva accolta in casa come lui aveva accolto la Granger? Stava per aprire di nuovo bocca, ma poi la sua attenzione schizzò sul volto pallido ed affilato di Draco. Il giovane uomo appoggiò cautamente l'attizzatoio, poi raddrizzò la schiena di fronte a suo padre, ispirò a fondo e lo guardò.  
  
"Finalmente fa meno freddo..."  
 _E se Lucius Malfoy aveva riposto una speranza in quella visita inaspettata, stava per rimanere grandemente deluso._  
  
Il suo sguardo tremolò per un attimo in direzione della finestra ed in quell'istante, prima che Draco decidesse di avvicinarglisi di qualche passo Lucius realizzò quanto doveva aver bevuto, certo ben più della bottiglia vuota sul caminetto.  
  
Adesso poteva sentire il suo odore... era quello di chi ha passato tutta la notte seduto da qualche parte a buttare giù alcool fino ad assopirsi, quell'abito elegante tradiva un pesante, noto olezzo.  
  
"Come va con Astoria? Sarete a pranzo da noi, questo fine settimana?"  
  
Il volto pallido ed affilato di Draco Malfoy ebbe un piccolo scatto, poi sembrò contorcersi... stava sorridendo, se quello si poteva definire un sorriso.  
Poi le sue braccia scattarono, allargandosi rigide. C'era qualcosa di _sbagliato_ in quel gesto forzato.  
"Oh, certo... come mancare? A proposito come sta la mamma, é così tanto che non la vedo...Astoria sta bene, é molto felice io sto bene... _va tutto bene, benissimo!_ "  
  
Lucius si era bloccato, rigido, scrutando attentamente il braccio sinistro di Draco, la mano tremava. Lasciò che la voce di suo figlio, che stava assumendo una preoccupante sfumatura acuta si spegnesse da sola.  
  
"Sono lieto della vostra felicità e del vostro..."  
 _Ma avrebbe dovuto proprio evitare di venire. Perché ciò che aveva scoperto su Draco non sarebbe mai cambiato, per quante altre visite come quella potessero esserci._  
  
"Amore? Sei lieto del nostro amore, padre? _L'unica persona che io abbia mai amato davvero é morta, ed ora sta marcendo da qualche parte!_ "  
Lucius si precipitò verso di lui, lo afferrò per le braccia, strinse dolcemente la presa, il respiro di Draco era tiepido e saturo di vino, il ragazzo barcollò indietro... _sapeva che lo aveva lasciato arrivare così vicino solo perché quasi non si reggeva in piedi tanto era urbiaco, Lucius lo sapeva bene._  
  
Il suo volto si era accartocciato in una smorfia che ne stravolgeva i lineamenti... Lucius ebbe appena il tempo di cogliere il luccichio di una lacrima, poi Draco si sottrasse brutalmente alla sua stretta.  
Lo spinse, Lucius fu lì lì per perdere l'equilibrio. _Lì lì per sentirsi ancora come appena uscito da quella maledetta Azkaban..._  
  
"Di che diavolo hai paura? Che vengano, che mi giustizino per alto tradimento...ormai é tardi! _Ormai é troppo tardi!_ "  
  
Lucius non si avvicinò, si sentiva le vene piene di ghiaccio e un rombo indistinto gli riempiva le orecchie. Draco poté solo guardarlo scivolare in ginocchio, mentre quell'urlo rauco moriva nella sua gola... poi si accasciò. Quando fu chiaro che stava per toccare il pavimento qualcosa fu più forte di Lucius, scattò in direzione di suo figlio allungando un braccio...  
  
  
  
  
" _NO!_ "  
  
  
Si bloccò come se il suo erede lo avesse colpito al volto con l'attizzatoio del camino.  
  
  
"Tu non mi hai veramente amato... perciò... _non mi toccare_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger guardò per un attimo la lunga camicia da notte di seta che le veniva porta.  
Lucius si sforzò di mantenere un contegno rigido, in attesa che lei finalmente allungasse la mano.  
Era tarda sera, ora di coricarsi, faceva molto freddo.  
Nella ex-stalla non c'era alcun riscaldamento, ma almeno gli Elfi avevano a disposizione delle coperte calde. Hermione sapeva che era così da quando quella stanza di pietra era stata destinata a lei, era certa che Dobby non avesse mai avuto un simile lusso. Ma era chiaro che nessuno si aspettava che rimanesse in vita accoccolandosi nel mobile della stufa, dopo tutto. Anche prima, a colazione, era certa che lui fosse consapevole di quello che stava accadendo in cucina. Per un secondo le era proprio parso che avesse fatto irruzione così apposta, infastidito dal comportamento dell'altro Mangiamorte. Non che lui lo avesse ripreso o apostrofato in qualche modo. Ma qualsiasi cosa potesse pensare, Hermione non aveva avuto alcuna conferma.  
Ora lui le ordinava di indossare quella camicia così elegante, e di certo significava una cosa sola.  
La pelle della ragazza si coprì di punture di ghiaccio mentre si spogliava davanti a Lucius Malfoy ed ormai la sua nuova condizione non le permetteva di gridargli di girarsi, o di chiedere di andare a cambiarsi in bagno.  
D'altra parte quel pallido volto appuntito sembrava una lapide.  
Lucius le diede le spalle per un secondo, ma _non_ abbastanza: il suo atteggiamento diceva chiaramente che non gli importava assolutamente niente di vederla senza abiti.  
Lei non era 'una donna che si spoglia' e nemmeno 'una persona che si spoglia'.  
 _Era un Elfo domestico, poco più di un animale per la legge._  
Eppure, nonostante le cose stessero così, Macnair non si era fatto alcuno scrupolo nel buttarsi addosso a lei tra il fango e gli sterpi e neppure Lucius se ne sarebbe posto alcuno adesso.  
Hermione era immobile. Il fuoco disegnava la sua silhouette scarna nel buio. Tutto ciò che fece Lucius fu indirizzarle un'occhiata serafica.  
  
Hermione allacciò il colletto bottone dopo bottone, cercando disperatamente di concentrarsi sui dettagli. Sul fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, sulle pieghe della trapunta, sui ricordi di quando dopo pranzo aveva rifatto il letto. Su quel letto appena la sera prima aveva pregato Lucius Malfoy di ucciderla, più precisamente di strangolarla...  
  
"Fa freddo."  
  
Si limitò a mormorare l'uomo, più a se' stesso che altro mentre scivolava sotto le pesanti, lussuose coltri del letto e si allungava meccanicamente verso il comodino per prendere il giornale.  
Poi, mentre lo apriva, disse ancora senza alzare lo sguardo: "Hai messo anche le mutandine coordinate?"  
Udì il suo 'si, signore', poi la Granger scivolò cautamente sotto le coperte.  
  
Accanto al letto c'era una specie di piccola branda con una coperta. In teoria, era lì che gli Elfi domestici ( e lei, Hermione) avrebbero dovuto dormire qualora il Padrone avesse richiesto la loro presenza. Ma Lucius le aveva detto immediatamente che non avrebbe dormito lì sopra.  
  
La osservò accoccolarsi come avrebbe fatto una persona molto più piccola, rannicchiarsi su se' stessa, dandogli la schiena.  
  
Quel pomeriggio lo aveva lasciato talmente sconvolto che aveva avuto bisogno di quasi una mezz'ora, una volta tornato a casa, per riprendere le forze. Aveva dovuto passare quel tempo da solo, nel suo studio, ad occhi chiusi, cercando disperatamente di fronteggiare quella situazione, di ritrovare una calma che non voleva saperne di venire.  
Non sapeva se era una buona idea ritrovarsi la Granger in camera da letto, più volte era stato sul punto di dirle di tornare a dormire con gli altri servi nella stalla.  
Soprattutto perché quella ragazzina appallottolata in una posizione di difesa continuava a non farlo sentire minimamente eccitato.  
  
Sfogliò lentamente una pagina, ignorando le parole di un roboante articolo sulla cattura degli ultimi Nati Babbani in circolazione. Nessuno di loro poteva più mettere piede ad Hogwarts adesso, per legge. Ne' ai Mezzosangue, ne' ai Babbani era concesso di frequentare, ma quelle persone a cui non veniva spedita la lettera non venivano ignorate: il Ministero rintracciava i Mezzosangue come la Granger, dunque li affidava alle... cure... di famiglie purosangue, presso cui servivano senza mai toccare una bacchetta, oppure li impiegava nei più disparati e sgradevoli ruoli disponibili nel Mondo Magico. Se ne vedevano tanti, di quei bambini spesso laceri e cenciosi nelle strade ultimamente. O svolgevano lavori degradanti, trattati al pari di Elfi Domestici presso tutte quelle persone che non potevano permettersi Elfi Domestici oppure, e non di rado si prostituivano per mantenersi. D'altra parte a loro era interdetto qualsiasi incarico pubblico, ogni possibilità di istruzione, ogni futuro.  
All'improvviso si ritrovò a chiedersi se quel futuro non fosse preferibile per la Granger - prostituirsi, o mendicare, piuttosto che dover dividere il letto con _lui..._  
  
Le fiamme del caminetto ruggivano nei pensieri di Lucius, erano l'unico suono, a parte il respiro regolare della Granger.  
Lucius chiuse il giornale lentamente e si voltò verso di lei.  
Doveva essersi addormentata.  
Chissà come lo avrebbero preso in giro Macnair e gli altri se avessero saputo che non l'aveva mai sfiorata con un dito. Credevano che tra di loro accadesse ben altro... poi un rumore interruppe il flusso dei pensieri di Lucius.  
Era un gemito soffocato, veniva dalla ragazza rannicchiata quasi all'altro capo del grande letto.  
Il volto dell'uomo scattò nella sua direzione, ora il suo sguardo era acuto, scintillante.  
Era una sua _impressione_ , oppure il suo respiro si era fatto più affannoso?  
Per qualche istante Lucius la osservò con le sopracciglia corrugate. Poi udì un altro sospiro rumoroso, e si decise a muoversi. Si avvicinò, si sporse per scrutarla in volto.  
C'erano goccioline di sudore sulla sua fronte.  
Senza pensare a quel che faceva, Lucius allungò un braccio.  
Quasi scottava.  
  
La sua presa scese fino al bordo della coperta, lo sollevò. L'altro braccio le circondò le spalle esili.  
Le palpebre di lei scivolarono sul suo sguardo, ma la ragazza si limitò a scrutarlo senza dire niente, mentre lo sguardo dell'uomo tanto più alto e imponente scivolava verso il basso.  
Le passò una mano sotto la coscia sottile, non gli costò sforzo sollevare i suoi fianchi.  
  
Sulle eleganti mutandine di pizzo rosa pallido c'era una piccola, inequivocabile macchia scura. Lucius lasciò andare velocemente la presa, si girò verso di lei.  
  
"Cos'è questo... Che cos'hai fatto, qui?"  
  
  
Borbottò, sentendosi vagamente idiota: sapeva di cosa si trattava, ma... non era certo che la febbre e quel sudore fossero una cosa normale in quei casi.  
  
Scivolò indietro verso il comodino, frugò per qualche istante nel primo cassetto. Gli ci vollero un paio di minuti, ma alla fine trovò quel che cercava.  
Spinse il contagocce nelle labbra riarse di lei, non sembrava in grado di farlo da sola. L'essenza di Purvincolo serviva a molte cose, e Lucius sperò con tutto il cuore che cancellasse quegli occhi vitrei.  
  
Abbondò nella dose, poi attese, osservandola tornare di nuovo a raggomitolarsi, il volto provato.  
  
Poco a poco gli parve che andasse meglio, la pelle della fronte non sembrava più appiccicosa e il respiro si era normalizzato. Se solo avesse parlato, così era talmente difficile! Lucius si sporse ancora su di lei, questa volta con occhio critico, appena corrucciato... _chiedendosi tra l'altro perché accidenti stesse facendo tutto questo._  
Lei continuò a fissare il cuscino, sembrava rigida, forse temeva che sarebbe stata punita per averlo guardato negli occhi.  
  
"Allora?"  
"Sto meglio, s-signore."  
  
Ed era vero, l'espressione del suo viso era cambiata. Lucius ricordò qualcosa che aveva sentito dal Medimago, anni prima, forse riguardava Narcissa, ma al momento non ne era troppo sicuro.  
"Senti dolore?"  
"No... no, signore."  
"Forse é perché hai avuto un blocco..." Ma poi un pensiero gli passò attraverso la mente, rapido e letale come una saetta.  
"Macnair ha usato gli incantesimi, vero?"  
Al suono di quel nome, il volto della ragazza ebbe come un fremito... tuttavia quando rispose la sua voce era la solita di _sempre_ , pacata, quasi assente.  
"Si signore. Ha usato le protezioni..."  
  
  
Ed era così che doveva fare, o sarebbe stato punito duramente. Sentendosi sommergere da un improvviso senso di disgusto, Lucius accantonò il suo pensiero, e si drizzò per metà a sedere, torreggiando sulla ragazza riversa. La Mezzosangue fece scivolare uno sguardo preoccupato sulle sue spalle, ma sembrava che non potesse muoversi. I suoi capelli castani erano sparsi sul cuscino, _sul lenzuolo_.  
  
Lucius si spostò velocemente, afferrandole le ginocchia, dunque scivolò tra di esse, ad una certa distanza da lei, in modo da poterle sollevare un po' i lombi. Le infilò sotto un cuscino... e colse lo sguardo sbarrato, terrorizzato di lei. Lo abbassò non appena Lucius fece per raccoglierlo, ma l'uomo capì cosa le passava per la testa. Deglutì.  
 _Avesse avuto anche in minima parte ragione!_  
 _E avesse lui sentito una particella, un atomo di schifo nel toccare una Nata Babbana!_  
 _Ma la verità era che non provava affatto schifo._  
 _Non provava neppure desiderio, non proprio._  
 _La loro pelle non era ruvida e grigia e non rivelava 'i loro vizi più corrotti', quello che c'era scritto sugli opuscoli del Ministero era falso._  
 _Era solo una ragazzina di cui poteva tranquillamente essere il padre (se fosse stato un lurido Nato Babbano)._  
Il padre Babbano della Granger, naturalmente, era morto. I suoi genitori erano stati assassinati da Alecto settimane prima.  
 _Così il padre della Nata Babbana non poteva certo intervenire mentre Lucius Malfoy  
le sollevava lentamente la camicia da notte fino alla vita raggrumandogliela all'altezza del petto._  
  
Lucius la sentì irrigidirsi, poi iniziare a _tremare_ senza _osare_ una sola parola.  
Si aspettava che le si gettasse addosso. Lei non avrebbe neppure avuto il diritto di dirgli di no, di tentare di respingerlo. Invece Lucius tornò ad armeggiare con il comodino, questa volta aprendo un secondo cassetto, dunque appoggiando sulle lenzuola due oggetti che Hermione non distinse.  
  
Per fortuna Narcissa aveva lasciato un po' di sue cose in quei cassetti, forse dimenticandole.  
  
"Non é decoroso tenere ancora queste..."  
  
Lucius le insinuò le lunghe dita sotto i bordi delle mutandine di seta, le sfilò rapidamente, dunque districandole dal suo piede le appoggiò distrattamente alle sue spalle.  
  
Lei teneva il volto girato contro il cuscino, le braccia lungo i fianchi. Lucius distinse il suo profilo rigido, assorto, di sicuro si stava chiedendo che cosa avesse in mente... dal canto suo, lui si sentiva così stravolto che era più facile agire, perché spiegare ciò che stava facendo, _dirlo ad alta voce_ avrebbe finito di squassare la sua mente.  
  
 _Una ragazzina sudata, pallida, con un mucchio di capelli castani e lo sguardo arrogante che non possedeva più da secoli. Lucius ricordava come lei lo guardava tutte le volte che si incontravano._  
Improvvisamente lo ricordava _meglio_ di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Ma lei se ne stava nuda e rigida sotto il suo sguardo, e fissava un angolo della stanza con espressione pallida e rassegnata. Emanava rassegnazione e paura in parti uguali. Le avevano depilato il sesso e probabilmente anche le ascelle... d'altra parte era la prassi, e l'aveva stabilita lui stesso.  
Afferrò uno degli oggetti che aveva recuperato, erano salviette magiche. Ne estrasse una cautamente con le lunghe dita, poi la avvicinò piano, iniziando infine a passarla sul solco del suo sesso. Non voleva guardarla in volto, non poteva questa volta: ma lo stupore della ragazza era così forte da echeggiare come un urlo.  
  
"Non é piacevole dormire su lenzuola sporche... e in quanto tuo Padrone, devo assicurarmi che tu sia integra sotto ogni aspetto. Farei così con qualsiasi altro mio servitore."  
 _Oh, Lucius, ma toccheresti un Elfo domestico se non con la punta dello stivale?  
Agli Elfi capitano cose del genere?  
Ipocrita, ipocrita Lord Malfoy. Dovevi rifiutarti di accoglierla a costo della tua stessa vita.  
Perché é una Nata Babbana.  
Perché é una femmina, e le femmine della loro specie sono le peggiori, l'esperienza te lo ha insegnato.  
Perché non potresti mai e poi mai prenderla con la forza, non mentre ti guarda con orrore pensandoti e guardandoti come ha sempre pensato e guardato Lucius Malfoy, ecco perché._  
  
Ormai le sue dita avevano preso a scorrere, Lucius sostituì due volte la salvietta, poi la fece Evanescere. _Ora... come si mettevano quei cosi dannati?_ Ma tutto sommato era abbastanza chiaro.  
La udì sussultare quando le aprì delicatamente le labbra delicate con i polpastrelli, poi spinse con cautela. Gli venne in mente che era prima prima volta che la guardava direttamente laggiù, ed in una posizione del genere, ed il pensiero lo fece sentire strano per qualche istante. Poi recuperò qualcosa di una stoffa scura, qualcosa di piccolo.  
  
Le infilò i nuovi slip sbrigativamente, poi scavalcò il suo ginocchio, osservandola con occhio critico.  
  
Lei sembrava ancora interdetta, anzi era più appropriato travolta da una tempesta. I suoi capelli erano ancora abbandonati come un mantello serico contro il cuscino, per qualche istante la Mezzosangue se ne restò distesa sulla schiena, come lui l'aveva lasciata, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a se'. Lucius la osservò piegare lentamente le ginocchia, chiuderle con un certo indugio. Poteva quasi sentire i suoi pensieri.  
  
"Non é appropriato che un mio servitore sia... insomma non a posto. E non ho voglia di alzarmi per seguirti in bagno per sorvegliarti."  
"Potevo farlo io, signore..."  
Lucius ignorò quel mormorio, ora il profilo di lei scintillava nella penombra.  
"Ti da fastidio?"  
"Sto bene, signore."  
  
  
  
Più tardi, nel cuore della notte, Lucius emerse dal sonno per alcuni offuscati istanti, abbastanza da rendersi conto di essere arrivato molto vicino alla sua parte di letto, senza accorgersene.  
Le aveva sfiorato la schiena, ed era rigida. La ragazza aveva avvicinato molto le ginocchia al petto. Dormiva, con i muscoli evidentemente contratti. Lucius sentì il braccio sinistro muoversi di sua spontanea volontà _ancor prima che la mente potesse mettere bocca glielo aveva passato intorno alla vita_ , sotto la piccola curva del seno, attirando quella figura sottile contro il suo lungo corpo. Un secondo dopo dormiva di nuovo profondamente, _e la mattina non ricordava di aver abbracciato la Nata Babbana._


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy si svegliò con la metà del corpo intorpidita, i piedi fuori dal caldo involucro di coperte ed un sapore orribile in bocca.  
Gli ci vollero alcuni istanti, per rendersi conto di dove si trovava, del fatto che dovevano essere le dieci passate, anche se con quella luce uniforme, grigiastra era sempre impossibile capire bene.  
Era un mattino gelido, come sempre il sole faticava a spuntare.  
Si drizzò a sedere ed agguantò la vestaglia da camera, poi si girò ancora verso il letto e la vide.  
  
Hermione Granger dormiva raggomitolata, la testa appoggiata quasi sul materasso, il cuscino stretto tra le braccia.  
  
"Mezzosangue!"  
  
La chiamò mettendo in quel richiamo implacabile tutta la fermezza di cui era capace, per non fissare ancora _la femmina addormentata nel suo letto._  
 _La femmina dei Babbani._  
  
 _"MEZZOSANGUE!"_  
  
  
Lei si svegliò con un sussulto, drizzandosi come se fosse dotata di molle. Lucius vide la camicia della sera prima scivolarle sulla spalla scarna, poi la Granger ripiombò nella realtà, almeno a giudicare dalla velocità con cui si alzò e quasi sbatté contro il comodino per la fretta di capire dove fossero finiti i suoi abiti.  
  
Naturalmente, accanto all'abito scuro sulla sedia c'era la solita, ruvida tunica uniforme.  
  
"Oggi non hai il servizio mattutino."  
  
Disse lentamente Lucius, incapace di staccarle gli occhi di dosso. I movimenti di lei rallentarono, lei rimase lì, con la rozza tunica stretta nella mano, le spalle curve. Sembrava una nave fantasma travolta e vomitata da un'antichissima tempesta, immobile. _Una nave fantasma._  
 _Lo spettro di una ragazza._  
  
"Se tu fossi stata in servizio avrei dovuto punirti. Considerati dispensata."  
"Si, signor Malfoy."  
  
La Granger iniziò a sfilarsi di dosso la camicia, sempre senza voltarsi a guardarlo. Velocemente si infilò la tunica e si ravviò i capelli, con gesti secchi e nervosi.  
  
"Avrai bisogno del bagno, immagino. Puoi usarlo. Nel comodino troverai quello che ti serve per le tue... necessità."  
  
La Granger doveva pur ricordare a cosa alludeva, visto quanto era accaduto la sera prima. Lucius la seguì con lo sguardo mentre velocemente trovava il cassetto giusto, poi entrava nel piccolo bagno della stanza lasciando la porta aperta.  
Anche se avrebbe potuto farlo - così come poteva guardarla cambiarsi e lavarsi - Lucius restò in stanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Quando Hermione arrivò in cucina i piatti e le pentole della prima colazione erano già stati lavati e il caminetto l'attendeva. Era suo compito ripulirlo, quel giorno. Un Elfo - probabilmente Binky - le aveva fatto trovare un secchio pieno ed una spazzola accanto alla larga base di pietra. Una gentilezza che aveva sempre il potere di scioglierle il cuore - anche in quelle condizioni. Binky doveva essere assieme agli altri due al piano di sopra, intento a pulire i bagni, rifare i letti e spolverare. Il giorno seguente Binky avrebbe svolto il turno pomeridiano, a lei sarebbe toccata la prima chiamata delle cinque.  
  
Hermione si inginocchiò di fronte alla grande bocca del focolare di pietra ed usò la paletta per rimuovere la cenere ed i resti della legna. Lavorò in silenzio, gli unici suoni erano il raschiare della paletta di metallo e, in lontananza i tonfi attutiti dei materassi rivoltati e sbattuti.  
La legna nuova era stata già posata in enormi ciocchi lì accanto, pronta. Quando ebbe messo tutto in un sacchetto avvicinò il secchio ed immerse la spazzola.  
  
Quando l'acqua nel secchio divenne nera di fuliggine la ragazza si rialzò ed afferrò il manico per svuotare il tutto oltre la piccola porta di servizio, in cucina - ma nel farlo gli occhi le caddero sul tavolo e si accorse di non essere sola.  
  
Walden Macnair era seduto al tavolo della cucina, vestito di tutto punto nella sua migliore tenuta a quel che sembrava. Mangiava un enorme piatto di bacon e uova sorseggiando di tanto in tanto una tazza di caffè. Una colazione che probabilmente gli era stata tenuta in caldo apposta, oppure anche no. Aveva l'impressione - non sminuita da come quell'uomo rilassava le gambe sotto il tavolo - che Macnair si considerasse come a casa propria. Non le disse niente, ma la seguì con uno sguardo acuto.  
  
La schiena di Hermione si era fatta intrico di corde e nodi.  
Quell'uomo - rivedeva i suoi occhi quella notte - risentiva le sue mani addosso. Ringraziò di non aver avuto il tempo di fare colazione, una nausea orribile le attanagliava lo stomaco.  
  
Riempì nuovamente il secchio e all'improvviso, senza lo sfregare della spazzola, poteva sentire il rumore della sua forchetta nel piatto.  
  
Sfregò forte, fortissimo, benedicendo il silenzio, benedicendo la quantità e la qualità del cibo dei Malfoy, sbrigando quel lavoro più in fretta che poteva.  
Si liberò della seconda secchiata d'acqua sporca e questa volta lasciò la spazzola pulita nel secchio - presto, presto, presto.  
  
Usò acqua tiepida per ripulirsi le mani dalla fuliggine ed assicurarsi di non avere nessuna macchia, (Narcissa Malfoy si infuriava se aveva macchie di fuliggine sulle guance o sull'abito) se le asciugò in fretta nello strofinaccio...  
  
"Posa quell'affare e vai laggiù, dietro la dispensa."  
  
Quando le era arrivato alle spalle?  
 _Quando?_  
E semmai la ragazza avesse bisogno di esortazioni, il Boia le premette forte una mano all'altezza delle reni spingendola verso l'ampio spazio tra la dispensa e il caminetto, che creava una specie di angolo largo in fondo allo stanzone di pietra.  
  
Hermione quasi inciampò nella direzione designata. "Forza."  
  
"Non voglio, signore."  
" _Fila_ o ti faccio frustare."  
Ed era vero - più che vero - e nessuno avrebbe creduto alla Nata Babbana. Sospinta ancora una volta ( ma con minor vigore) Hermione indietreggiò fino allo spesso muro di pietra, sentendo il freddo dietro la schiena, il Boia la raggiunse riempiendo il poco spazio disponibile. Hermione lo sentì premerle il bacino addosso in modo da farle sentire l'erezione attraverso l'abito.  
  
Lui le aveva appoggiato la testa sul collo. "Ho bisogno di sfogarmi un po', Babbana. Proprio bisogno. Aspetta, dammi la mano."  
  
Lei fissò un punto del soffitto - sentendosi stranamente identica alla pietra che le gelava la schiena, dura e fredda - le dita di lui le ghermirono la mano e fecero in modo che si avvolgesse intorno all'erezione. Non potevano essere più di otto centimetri, ma duro come il granito.  
  
" _Muoviti. E solleticami le palle._ "  
Il marmo era rosa, lassù accanto al soffitto, le modanature proseguivano fino all'enorme porta di servizio - lui le strattonò dolorosamente il polso guidandone il movimento un paio di volte, poi lasciò ricadere la mano, aveva iniziato a respirare contro l'orecchio e il collo di Hermione, sempre più velocemente.  
  
  
* *  
  
"Ma le lasci servire il pranzo, Lucius?"  
  
Tintinnio di coltelli e forchette su piatti della migliore manifattura folletta - e quella voce - lo sguardo freddo del vecchio mago le si incollò addosso appena più del necessario, per poi abbandonarla immediatamente come se si trattasse di qualcosa di sporco, che era sconveniente guardare a lungo.  
  
"Mi pare ovvio." Fu la serafica risposta di Lord Malfoy. L'Ospite di quel giorno era un funzionario del nuovo regime, indossava l'austera tunica nera che designava il suo rango, anche Lord Malfoy era nel suo completo blu notte. Era un incontro di lavoro, quello. Lucius, a differenza dell'anziano mago, non la guardò nemmeno mentre lei gli serviva il vino - ma lo fece un istante dopo, quando quel polso livido scivolò via da sotto i suoi occhi.  
Sfrecciò dal bordo del tavolo al volto di lei, una scudisciata di ghiaccio. Freddi occhi grigi. Hermione sussultò. Non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di piangere - e poi ormai si reputava incapace di farlo - ma l'aveva fatto ugualmente dopo l'uscita di scena di Macnair, pulendo il tappeto di fronte al caminetto. Si era ritrovava a piangere in silenzio, senza accorgersi di aver iniziato e non aveva nemmeno smesso di spazzare. Alla fine si era soffiata il naso ed aveva raggiunto Binky in guardino, dove le siepi li attendevano.  
  
Ma niente le toglieva dalla testa la sensazione che Lucius avesse capito che l'aveva fatto. Il che era ridicolo, almeno quanto lo sarebbe stato _pensare che potesse importargliene qualcosa._  
  
  
* *  
  
"Non é che voglio scoparti. Stai tranquilla." La irrise il Boia mentre il copione si ripeteva, solo che questa volta il cuore di Hermione si era piazzato all'altezza della gola.  
Lo spinse.  
"Ehi!"  
Lo spinse ancora più forte, poi rabbrividì vedendolo barcollare, colto di sorpresa- l'ombra tremula del mattino disegnò i suoi tratti rozzi, annegandoli in una luce improvvisamente dura e _pericolosa_ \- Hermione cercò di non guardarlo, lì curvo a sovrastarla con i pantaloni ancora mezzo aperti sotto la tunica - ma era intrappolata contro il muro gelido. Quando l'uomo cercò di premersi ancora contro di lei Hermione agì d'istinto buttandosi di lato e lui la colpì al volto.  
Il dolore divampò come un fuoco, ma non si era trattato di uno schiaffo in piena regola, piuttosto di un duro colpo col dorso delle dita. Ciò che disse Macnair fu di gran lunga _peggiore_.  
"Devi imparare il rispetto."  
Doveva aver perso la voglia, si stava riallacciando i pantaloni a scatti.  
"Hai bisogno di qualche lezioncina di rispetto, di obbedienza e di disciplina. Vediamo che cosa ne pensa Lucius, non credi?"  
  
"Gli dirò quello che fai!"  
  
Il ghigno di Macnair esplose sul suo volto segnato con la rapidità di una coltellata nell'ombra, seguito da una risata soffocata - puro trionfo. "Oh, certo. Sarebbe la mia parola contro la parola di un Elfo Domestico. Che speranze potrei mai avere?"  
  
  
Hermione sentì la gola ridursi alle dimensioni di un foro di spillo. Macnair si voltò ed uscì trionfalmente dalla cucina, il mantello nero frusciò furioso sui suoi passi, lei si aggrappò alla mensola, le ginocchia le si piegarono.  
  
Andava a chiamarlo.  
  
 _Non a chiamare Alecto, la responsabile della disciplina, ma direttamente Lucius Malfoy._  
  
Gli occhi di Hermione erano stranamente appannati. Le faceva male dove Macnair l'aveva colpita, ma era niente in confronto a ciò che provava. Il cuore le martellava nel petto, non vedeva il piatto e la tazza lasciati da chissà chi, le scivolarono due volte dalle mani rischiando di infrangersi, si decise a lasciarle perdere solo quando sentì la voce di Alecto. Pratica e fredda come sempre.  
  
"Ti vuole il signor Malfoy, di sopra. Nello studio."  
  
 _E saranno grossi guai per te_ , era questo il sottinteso, perché _nessun_ servitore veniva convocato per ricevere delle lodi.  
  
  
  
Mentre saliva le scale, Hermione si ritrovò a pensare a Dobby.  
Alla maledizione Cruciatus ci pensava spesso, soprattutto per via di Alecto, ma erano secoli che non pensava più al buon Dobby. Morto per liberarli, un tempo.  
Le sembrava di sorvolare i gradini, come se il suo corpo non possedesse più un peso. Ricordò ciò che Dobby aveva detto ad Harry e Harry aveva riferito a lei e a Ron quando tutto era ancora migliore. Dobby veniva frustato.  
 _Dobby non aveva mai ricevuto una frustata come quella, signore!_  
  
Lucius aveva parlato di frustate, qualche volta. Forse. Non era più sicura di nulla mentre bussava alla porta e la sua voce indolente rispondeva 'avanti'.  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy sedeva alla scrivania del suo studio, la camicia senza spilla, la tunica era sparita, indossava solo la giacca blu dal taglio austero.  
  
Il suo sguardò le si appiccicò addosso, pallido ghiaccio. Le labbra avevano la loro migliore piega arrogante, ma forse era solo un'impressione di Hermione.  
  
Poi la vide, come un normale oggetto d'arredo: la lunga, lucida frusta di cuoio appoggiata davanti alla scrivania.  
"Il tuo periodo é passato?"  
  
Hermione si sentì come ripiombare nella realtà. Percepì l'odore del costoso lucido per mobili che aveva passato ovunque la settimana scorsa.  
  
"Il tuo _periodo_ , ragazza!"  
  
"Oh. Si, singor Malfoy."  
"E da quanto?"  
"Da due giorni."  
"Quindi non hai nessuna scusante alla quale tentare di aggrapparti. Niente che ti condoni l'aggressione fisica ad un Mago."  
  
Il tono di Lucius era così remoto, eppure così definitivo. Continuava a guardarla, una delle lunghe mani eleganti e curate giocherellava distrattamente con una piuma d'aquila.  
"Aggressione, signor Malfoy?"  
Sapeva che era stupido, sapeva che poteva essere scambiato per un tentativo di fare finta di niente e sapeva che era pericoloso, ma davvero nn poté esimersi dal chiederlo.  
  
"Spingere malamente un Mago accusandolo di intralciare il lavoro in cucina, quando un Elfo domestico dovrebbe sapere come essere praticamente invisibile, così da non arrecare danno o fastidio ai Maghi, semmai. Per di più hai toccato un Mago, Mezzosangue."  
  
 _Oh_.  
Così era _questo_ ciò che Macnair gli aveva raccontato. Beh, _naturale_.  
 _Così hai toccato un Mago, Mezzosangue. Ed era un'affermazione, la sua._  
  
 _Ma certo, perché si sentiva sorpresa? Il destino di Dobby erano le frustate. Lo stesso era il suo. Dobby aveva sempre torto._  
  
"Togliti quello straccio e girati verso la libreria. Considerati fortunata, per questa volta non intendo riferire l'accaduto all'Ufficio per la Collocazione e l'Utilizzo dei Nati Babbani."  
  
Lo stomaco di Hermione si annodò dolorosamente, mentre si girava ed iniziava a sollevarsi l'abito sentì i passi di lui sul tappeto.  
  
"Tanto per curiosità, hai sbattuto mentre pulivi il camino?"  
  
L'aria solleticò le spalle nude di Hermione mentre la tunica le ricadeva ai piedi.  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era in piedi dietro di lei, così vicino che Hermione poteva sentire quasi le falde della sua giacca sfiorarla.  
  
E alla fine Hermione si sentì rispondere: "No. Il signor Macnair mi ha strattonata. Mi..."  
  
Si bloccò.  
Perché Hermione Granger era sempre stata una ragazza incredibilmente educata e brillante, la prima del suo corso ad Hogwarts, una studentessa sempre preparata e poi una strega molto capace, raramente e solo quando era veramente sconvolta usava parolacce e le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire.  
Non disse: _"Mi ha obbligato a tirargli una sega"_ , anche se aveva le parole lì pronte. Forse perché la vecchia Hermione non lo avrebbe ne' detto ne' pensato, _ma alla vecchia Hermione non succedevano cose simili._  
  
  
  
"Vai avanti."  
  
"Mi ha obbligato a masturbarlo."  
  
Ma non aveva nemmeno finito di pronunciare quelle parole che si sentì ghiacciare dentro.  
La vecchia Hermione non aveva idea di come funzionavano le cose in questo nuovo mondo, invece la ragazza magrissima che dava le spalle nude a Lucius Malfoy ne aveva un'idea chiarissima.  
Che cosa si aspettava, _giustizia_?  
 _Che Macnair fosse processato per quanto le aveva fatto quella notte?_  
Che quanto le aveva fatto fosse davvero un crimine punibile per legge, _in se' e per se'?_  
  
"Quante volte."  
  
"C-come?"  
"Voglio sapere quante volte ti ha... richiesto questi _servigi_."  
  
Hermione si era quasi voltata a a guardarlo, perplessa - voleva forse vedere la sua espressione, la faccia di uno capace di strascicare la voce così pigramente in certe circostanze.  
  
"Due volte, con oggi."  
"E perché non sei venuta a dirmelo prima?"  
  
A quel punto la vecchia Hermione - che doveva essere morta e sepolta - sbottò dalla sua tomba remota, e come al solito era irrefrenabile: " _La ragione si trova nelle nuove, affascinanti Leggi che regolano l'Utilizzo dei Nati Babbani e la loro Collocazione al servizio della società dei maghi, ecco dove si trova! Lì sono le ragioni, scritte nero su bianco, può consultarle quando vuole, e qualsiasi corte riderebbe sotto i baffi e poi mi condannerebbe per Corruzione e Atti Immorali ai danni di un Mago se gli riferissi cos'è successo quando le Squadre d'Ordine mi hanno catturata, quindi per favore faccia quello che deve e lo faccia subito e in fretta!_ "  
  
Hermione aveva chiuso gli occhi - li aveva strizzati - pronta all'impatto del dolore, pronta alla prima sferzata che, ci avrebbe giurato, sarebbe arrivata quanto mai violenta, ma la sferzata non venne ed un rumore secco sovrastò il rombo del sangue nelle sue orecchie.  
  
Lucius Malfoy doveva essersi allontanato. Poi la ragazza sentì qualcosa di duro colpire il legno della scrivania. " _Vattene. Per l'amor di dio, rivestiti e vattene in cucina."_  
  
La sua voce era così bassa che Hermione non fu mai certa di averlo sentito veramente pronunciare quelle parole, ne' poté mai vedere la sua faccia pallida mentre le diceva, ma seguì l'esortazione più in fretta che poteva.


	6. 6

Le lacrime di Hermione Granger asciugarono quasi completamente grazie al peso delle sue faccende domestiche. Per il resto della mattinata e durante buona parte del pomeriggio mantenne lo sguardo basso, quasi intorpidito, lasciando che i pensieri vagassero. Non sapeva e non voleva sapere _niente_ di Walden Macnair, ma per la prima volta da quando era stata catturata provò gratitudine per non doversi aggirare nel castello. Era necessario il suo aiuto in cucina. Sotto quel cielo plumbeo che raramente regalava un raggio di sole faceva un caldo umido e malsano, l'ora di pranzo li fece boccheggiare tutti con le fronti lucide di sudore di fronte ai paioli.  
Hermione affettò verdure, passò vassoi ripieni, sostituì ed aiutò come poteva gli Elfi indaffarati. Come sempre le accadeva quando era nel bel mezzo di quei massacranti turni di lavoro e si trovava in compagnia degli Elfi domestici, ad Hermione piaceva ripensare a Hogwarts. Osservava i volti di quelle piccole creature, il modo in cui si muovevano a scatti veloci - perché essere efficienti era molto, molto importante nel Nuovo Regime - _e le voci perdute di Harry e Ron diventavano fantasmi vivissimi tutto intorno a lei._  
  
Le faceva male pensare alla loro fine - un male che era come il baratro di un abisso spalancato sull'orrore e sul nulla di mille Dissennatori schierati - ma il loro ricordo era anche fonte di conforto in quei momenti. Mentre pelava a mano la sua dose di patate, si ritrovava a sorridere pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto dire Ronald. Quando sua madre gliele dava da sbucciare, Ron Weasley imprecava ad alta voce " _patate_!" E lo diceva con un tono che rendeva la semplice parola un'imprecazione. _"Patate!" ( che era più buffo di 'cavoli!') come lo diceva Ron._  
  
 _Certe volte la sua mente li dipingeva con una cura assoluta, proprio come se fossero lì con lei._  
Forse stava impazzendo - o forse era _già_ pazza - ma non aveva importanza, il mondo era impazzito. Le voci di Ron ed Harry - più spesso il primo del secondo - la abitavano in sordina e forse era normale considerato quello che avevano passato. Forse. Hermione non si interrogava, accadeva e basta. _Era iniziato evocando i loro ricordi, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto o fatto Ron, per poi finire col sentirli ribattere anche quando non erano desiderati._  
  
Dal piano superiore giungevano i suoni educati del pranzo in corso, Hermione sorvegliava l'arrosto e non cercava di capire l'identità degli ospiti dal tono delle loro voci attutite ( non voleva rischiare di riconoscere tra di esse Macnair) ma per qualche motivo distingueva nitidamente la voce di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Si era comportato in modo strano con lei. Inutile negarlo.  
 _"Che bastardo, sarà felice, finalmente!"_ Disse il Ron Weasley che Hermione conosceva. _Felice?_  
  
Non aveva mai pensato a questo, non _veramente_. Passò il vassoio all'Elfo con le braccia protese. Aveva dato per scontato che fosse felice dopo la vittoria, _si_.  
Ma ora che ci pensava, non ne era troppo sicura. O magari quello era il modo in cui Malfoy dimostrava felicità, chi poteva saperlo. In fondo lo aveva solo affrontato nel corso della sua vita, non _conosciuto_.  
  
 _"Vattene per l'amor di dio"_ le aveva sussurrato buttando la frusta lontano e questo l'aveva turbata.  
 _"Per la barba di Merlino, Hermione, probabilmente era solo annoiato."_  
Ma non le era parso. No, davvero.  
 _"Non avresti dovuto dormire nel suo letto!"_ Mormorò costernato Ron - (o la parte della mente di Hermione che aveva la voce di Ronald Weasley, l'unico ragazzo che avesse mai amato e che fosse arrivata a baciare) _"Si comporterà proprio come quello schifoso di un Boia, appena ne avrà l'occasione."_  
  
 _L'occasione? Ma l'aveva avuta l'occasione._  
  
"Il caffé, il caffè!"  
  
Ogni cosa venne spazzata via dalla vocetta dell'Elfo, Hermione lasciò stare le patate e volò nell'angolo per sorreggere assieme agli altri la grande caraffa fumante. Emanava un odore delizioso, che la stordì. Sperò che ne lasciassero un goccio, ma tanto non succedeva mai.  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Alle 15:30 del pomeriggio Lucius Malfoy rincasò dal suo giro a Nocturne Alley e salì a studio senza degnare di uno sguardo nessuno.  
Non che ci fosse qualcuno da guardare, Narcissa era di nuovo chissà dove - magari solo nella sua stanza, ma chi poteva dirlo, non la vedeva dall'ora di pranzo. Anche Draco era stato invitato, ma non si era fatto vedere e neppure aveva risposto all'invito. Il gufo non era ancora tornato.  
  
Sfiorò con la lunga mano pallida l'involto all'interno del mantello, poi infilò le dita nella tasca ed estrasse il piccolo pacchetto.  
  
Il bisogno gli punse le visceri, gliele torse brutalmente.  
  
Lucius passò davanti alla costosa bottiglia di brandy di fronte alla scrivania senza guardarla - non era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, non oggi.  
  
Il pacchetto atterrò morbidamente al centro della lucida scrivania, sembrava uno sberleffo quella carta stropicciata che puzzava ancora dei bassifondi, di Nocturne Alley.  
  
Lo stomaco di Lucius si torse più forte e la gola gli si ridusse ad una puntura di spillo per la _voglia_.  
  
La _voglia_ non veniva mai saziata, lo mordeva ad intervalli regolari e nessuno contava le visite di Lord Malfoy a Nocturne Alley. Tuttavia se qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di farlo, avrebbe notato che avevano ormai una cadenza bisettimanale.  
  
Si sedette lentamente, cercando di tenersi a freno anche se una parte di lui - quella che inesorabilmente lo conduceva a Nocturne Alley con la pioggia o con il sole - voleva buttarsi in avanti, strappare l'involto e mettersi a leccare il contenuto del pacchetto.  
  
Invece Lucius Malfoy dispiegò l'involto con un tocco di bacchetta. I suoi polsini inamidati luccicarono alla luce delle lampade eleganti della scrivania mentre estraeva la sua tabacchiera d'oro assieme ad una lunga pipa d'avorio istoriato.  
  
L'affascinante derivazione in polvere dell' _Erythroxylum coca_ lo attendeva in un mucchietto perlaceo, purissimo. Diecimila galeoni e i prezzi erano in rialzo, ma Lucius Malfoy non pensava ai soldi mentre finalmente avvicinava la pipa d'avorio al volto.  
  
 _Il suo nome deriva dal termine Quechua (lingua indios) "Chuca" col suffisso "-ina"_  
  
La mente di Lord Malfoy annegò in una voluta multicolore, magnifica, un lampo che era come quello del Patronus che un tempo aveva saputo evocare ed ora aveva perduto. Un lampo troppo breve, ma che toglieva ogni fardello dalle sue spalle come _niente_ altro riusciva a fare.  
  
Ricadde lentamente all'indietro, le palpebre chiuse nel volto languido, il lungo collo eburneo abbandonato contro lo schienale della sua poltrona. Le lampade traevano riflessi d'argento dai capelli di un biondo chiarissimo raccolti intorno al colletto della camicia.  
  
 _Sapeva che era quasi finita, che non sarebbe durata. Ma era così bello vedere ogni cosa in modo nitido, come se non dovesse più preoccuparsi di nulla al mondo... nulla... se non gloria e trionfo. Come avrebbe dovuto sempre essere. Sarebbe stato. Presto il mondo avrebbe riacquistato il suo peso e le voci di tripudio del Nuovo Ordine forse sarebbero risultate più gradevoli. Non si accorse che la fronte gli si andava inzuppando di sudore e non per via dell'afa, ne' si rese conto di respirare ad una velocità ben maggiore del normale. Anche quella era una sensazione risibile, trascurabile di fronte alla grande sensazione pace ed allegria. Stormi di intenzioni luminose lo attraversarono deliziosamente._ Avrebbe potuto sbrigare quella corrispondenza e dare quel ricevimento che progettava, sarebbe stato di sicuro divertente, molto divertente... si sentiva invaso da una grande euforia, come sempre quando tornava da Nocturne Alley, ma quella volta non si mosse.  
Si sentiva magnificamente bene. Si sentiva anche molto, molto pesante. Il ricevimento, che spasso sarebbe stato assieme alla giovane, attraente vedova McLaggen.  
  
 _La prossima volta... la prossima volta forse non si sarebbe sentito così. L'ombra nera avrebbe ceduto il passo alla gloria. Sarebbe tornato tutto a posto. Avrebbe potuto godere del giusto trionfo, vedere la sua famiglia sorridere. E quel ricevimento sarebbe stato uno spasso assoluto. La prossima volta..._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger aveva ricevuto l'ordine di portare il tè ai piani superiori per le cinque del pomeriggio e così era intenzionata a fare, con il pesante vassoio tra le braccia.  
  
Lucius Malfoy non sarebbe sceso assieme alla moglie - tornata a casa con una strana espressione sorniona e senza degnare i servi di uno sguardo, ovviamente. Hermione salì lentamente le scale.  
Aveva avuto il tempo di darsi una riordinata, il suo abito era pulito.  
Giunse di fronte alla porta dello studio, non era chiusa a chiave. Da dentro silenzio di tomba. Nemmeno lo scricchiolio di una piuma.  
  
Con fatica, Hermione svincolò la mano sinistra e bussò.  
Niente.  
Bussò ancora una volta.  
Silenzio.  
  
Forse non c'era? Una strana fitta dalle parti dello stomaco - che non dipendeva interamente da quel silenzio. Hermione attese.  
  
Aveva imparato che era meglio obbedire agli ordini, fare sempre ciò che veniva richiesto. Fosse anche camminare su un piede solo. Fosse anche lasciare un vassoio da tè su una scrivania vuota.  
 _Fu il ricordo di Alecto a spingerla ad aprire la porta, per la verità. Era meglio rischiare di essere presi ad urlacci che puniti._  
  
Accadde tutto molto in fretta, nel giro di un attimo. Il saluto convenuto morì sulle labbra di Hermione non appena la porta si spalancò del tutto ed il vassoio rovinò a terra con uno schianto attutito dal tappeto. _Tè bollente e zucchero dappertutto._  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Hermione Granger aveva coltivato l'aspirazione di diventare medico.  
Naturalmente prima che la guerra finisse. Per lungo tempo si era dibattuta con l'idea di intaprendere gli studi in Giurisprudenza, ma ad influenzarla era stato il Mondo Magico, anche in quella. Diventare Guaritore forse non faceva esattamente per lei, aveva dovuto ammetterlo. Ma non le andava di lasciare incompiuta la sua istruzione Babbana, per così dire ed a partire dall'estate del quinto anno aveva iniziato ad interessarsi di medicina. Era buffo vedere come i Babbani osservavano e trattavano la questione salute, ancor più buffo leggerne.  
In confronto a Guaritori e Medimaghi anche i genitori di Hermione - che erano dentisti rinomati e facoltosi con uno studio più che avviato - erano 'Babbani matti che tagliuzzano la gente'.  
  
Forse avrebbe tentato l'esame di ammissione, quanto tutto si sarebbe concluso, forse. Hermione Granger si era sempre più appassionata ed incuriosita a quel particolare aspetto del Mondo Babbano. Le piaceva leggere i complicati testi destinati ai Guaritori del San Mungo e poi confrontare quello che leggeva con certi trattati di chirurgia e tossicologia Babbani. _Ron, ovviamente la guardava come se fosse pazza - specie quando lei gli aveva detto che lo trovava divertente, che era il suo passatempo preferito. Quello secondo te é un passatempo? Aveva replicato Ron ridendo e trasecolando al tempo stesso._  
  
 _Fatto sta che Hermione Granger riconobbe l'overdose da cocaina che aveva davanti per quella che era alla velocità di un secondo._  
Sulla scrivania c'era un quadratino stropicciato di carta, una specie di tubetto d'avorio era rotolato da sotto la sedia di Lucius fin sul pavimento.  
  
 _Senza pensare puntò alla Bacchetta che giaceva abbandonata sul tavolo._  
Era un incantesimo complicato, l'aveva solo letto e mai aveva avuto occasione di provarlo in tutta la sua vita perché era una manovra base, disperata - eppure _base_.  
  
Funzionò.  
  
La testa di Lucius scivolò di lato, lui tossì un paio di volte - e poi _lui rantolò_.  
  
Un rantolo orribile, che aprì le sue labbra di una tinta bluastra - _in cerca d'aria._  
  
 _E c'era qualcos'altro che Hermione aveva imparato dal suo 'passatempo', qualcosa che ancora una volta avrebbe effettuato per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita._  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Gli soffiò aria nella bocca, la sua pelle bianca era ancora viscida. Sentì il battito irregolare sotto le dita, sapeva che non bastava ed anche che non poteva allontanarsi. Non le importava della porta aperta, del corridoio deserto e neppure del disastro sul costoso tappeto dello studio.  
  
Aveva trascinato quasi ottanta chilogrammi sul pavimento adagiandolo nella posizione corretta ( sperando fosse quella) e sperando disperatamente di non peggiorare la situazione, quando aveva sentito il collo mancare il battito successivo. Le palpebre di Lord Malfoy erano ceree, immobili, Hermione agì d'istinto. _Era tutta fatta d'istinto in quel momento._  
  
  
  
 _Uno, due, uno, due, uno due_ \- contò con le mani serrate insieme al centro del torace di lui, sentendo la trama della giacca elegante e il tepore del suo corpo. Contò cinque volte in tutto, il sudore che le scorreva a rivoli lungo le braccia scarne, _oh ti prego fa che non arrivi mai ad invocare il 'cambio' oh ti prego... uno..._ e poi lo sentì.  
  
Il cuore di lui ricominciò a battere.  
  
Lord Malfoy si drizzò a sedere sul pavimento come se questo fosse attraversato dalla corrente elettrica dei Babbani e diede un gran colpo di tosse acido, seguito da un respiro profondo, _liquido e calmo._  
  
Hermione si era finalmente immobilizzata, in ginocchio sul pavimento lucido dello studio.  
Era sudata e scarmigliata. Per un istante gli unici rumori furono il suono incerto del respiro di Lucius, che sembrava rendersi conto a rallentatore di ogni cosa. Guardò se' stesso, i suoi pantaloni stropicciati, guardò il pavimento chiedendosi come diavolo di fosse finito, poi il suo viso fu attraversato da un'ondata di orribile consapevolezza... ed alzò gli occhi su di lei.  
Non pensò neppure lontanamente alla Bacchetta che giaceva poco distante, ne' fissò le macerie quasi fredde del suo tè sul tappeto ormai rovinato. Invece sgranò gli occhi e arrossì, tramortito.  
  
 _"Io... io... che cosa..."_  
  
"Ha avuto un arresto cardiocircolatorio."  
  
 _"Un... ma?!"_  
  
Poi Lord Malfoy si vomitò sull'elegante camicia blu notte.


	7. 7

Da quel momento in poi - come avrebbero detto i Babbani - la situazione sarebbe passata in mani _competenti_.  
Medmaghi. Guaritori. Da un momento all'altro avrebbe ricevuto ordine di convocarli. Eppure Hermione non riusciva a pensare a questo, non in quel momento. Lo guardava.  
Era più pallido del solito, a parte le guance chiazzate di rosso. L'odore della stanza era ancora penetrante. Sembrava che Lucius stesse facendo di tutto per _non_ guardarla.  
Il peggio era passato?  
 _Probabile._  
Almeno, Lucius Malfoy si era rimesso in piedi aggrappandosi al bordo della scrivania, vacillando appena un istante più del solito. La prima cosa che fece, con lo sguardo pallido ancora vitreo, fu tendere una mano nella direzione della Mezzosangue. Lei comprese immediatamente e non senza un brivido lungo la schiena gli tese la bacchetta.  
 _Aveva toccato, raccolto ed utilizzato una bacchetta e le nuove leggi erano molto, molto chiaro in merito.  
Non si aspettava un ringraziamento, Hermione._  
E adesso che tutto era silenzio le facevano male il petto e le braccia, per non parlare della schiena e si chiedeva il perché di un gesto simile. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente tornare sui suoi passi, avvertire qualcuno, magari sua moglie, consapevole che il tempo necessario gli sarebbe stato fatale. _Era responsabile della morte di Harry e di Ron, era un Mangiamorte, un assassino, un nemico._  
L'aveva soccorso.  
Si sentiva male a sua volta, un male fatto di ricordi e voci intrecciate che non l'avrebbero mai abbandonata.  
 _"L'avrei fatto anche io, probabilmente. Non so se sarei stato capace di richiudere la porta ed andarmene. Probabilmente no." - le rispose dagli abissi della mente la voce di Harry._  
  
  
  
  
Lucius si mosse lentamente, come se stesse ancora riprendendo contatto con la realtà, puntò la mano tremante verso la propria camicia, in un secondo tutto tornò impeccabile.  
Come se non fosse mai stato trascinato sul pavimento da una ragazzina che pesava la metà di lui ed aveva la metà dei suoi anni.  
La mossa successiva fu il disastro sul tappeto: tè e stoviglie infrante sparirono con uno schiocco.  
  
Fu solo allora che Lucius Malfoy cedette, lasciandosi ricadere seduto.  
  
Il silenzio era un elastico teso all'infinito, si allungava sempre di più.  
  
Fu lui a romperlo, con frasi che ad Hermione suonarono incredibilmente banali, un grande 'tutto qui?' Che non avrebbe dovuto neppure chiedersi.  
  
Le disse di tornare giù, di tenere la bocca chiusa e poi si mise a scrivere al San Mungo. Per tutto il tempo sulle sue labbra parole che nn pronunciò mai, nei suoi occhi che non alzò uno sguardo che non raggiunse mai quello della ragazza.  
  
Nemmeno mezz'ora dopo l'uscita di scena di Hermione Granger, il Guaritore di Famiglia si materializzò oltre i cancelli dell'imponente tenuta.  
  
  
* *  
Due giorni dopo, Hermione era intenta al suo turno di pulizie pomeridiano.  
E la sua mente era fastidiosamente all deriva, anche a causa di quella ripetizione di movimenti così snervante.  
 _Perché non riusciva a smettere di pensarci?_  
  
Sfregava e sfregava inginocchiata sul pavimento di marmo, intenta a lucidare la sua parte di salone.  
  
La casa era silenziosa, i ritratti la scrutavano freddamente dalle pareti. Generazioni di Malfoy.  
Non c'era nessuno in giro, non si erano visti neppure ospiti. Non c'era stata nessuna fuga di notizie, perché Hermione aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa, naturalmente.  
  
Probabilmente era la sola persona al mondo, a parte quell'austero Medimago, a sapere cosa fosse successo quel pomeriggio.  
  
Hermione pensava al mondo Babbano dopo moltissimo tempo. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver chiuso a doppia mandata quella parte della sua mente. Probabilmente l'aveva sigillata in seguito alla dipartita dei suoi genitori, che al momento vivevano in Australia e non sapevano di avere una figlia.  
Ma soprattutto pensava a lui.  
Da quanto tempo Lucius _si faceva?_  
  
Era un'espressione Babbana, quanto mai fuori posto in quella ricchissima casa di Maghi, Hermione non l'avrebbe mai espressa ad alta voce.  
Ma questo era, a voler essere proprio franchi: _Lucius Malfoy si faceva._  
 _Tirava, si diceva anche così: tirava._  
Come 'tiravano' gli avvocati o i gansters di certi film in bianco e nero della televisione Babbana.  
Non aveva neppure idea che i Maghi utilizzassero sostanze di quel genere, ma a quanto pareva erano più diffuse di quanto credeva. Quanto era costato l'involto di letale polvere bianca aperto e vuoto sulla scrivania di Lucius? Tantissimo.  
 _E quella non doveva essere una 'tirata' occasionale._  
  
 _Era pallido, quasi immobile quando lei era entrata nella stanza._  
Quel mattino invece sembrava che non fosse successo niente, che stesse bene. Probabilmente aveva preso le necessarie Pozioni. Non era neanche stato al San Mungo, per quel che ne sapeva lei.  
Perché le interessava tanto?  
 _Già, perché diavolo non riusciva a smettere di pensarci?_  
  
  
 _Hai fatto il tuo dovere - l'eco infastidita di Ron - brava Hermione, bell'applauso. Peccato che le ginocchia ti stiano diventando insensibili a forza di sfregare il suo cazzo di pavimento!_  
  
Era vero - cambiò posizione, il che le portò un miglioramento relativo. Anche se talvolta lavorava nello studio ( contabilità e corrispondenza) questo non la esimeva dai normali compiti di un Elfo Domestico a quanto pareva.  
  
 _Ed é un affronto che una col tuo cervello sia relegata nella casa di un Mangiamorte a sbrigargli la contabilità!_ \- Ma questa volta Hermione lasciò che la voce di Ron scivolasse senza presa su di lei, perché la sua mente era occupata altrove.  
  
Non mi ha toccata. Non ha fatto come... ( se evocava il suo ricordo riviveva la notte in cui era successo e tutto il resto, Merlino, no) come Macnair. Avrebbe potuto. Ne avrebbe avuto ogni diritto.  
 _Probabilemente non gli si alza più, a forza di impolverasi le narici._ La voce sardonica di Ron non suonava proprio convinta questa volta, perché dopo tutto Hermione sapeva che non era vero.  
Aveva potuto appurarlo.  
  
 _"Potrei prenderti, adesso. L'ho duro. Lo senti?"_  
Ricordare le inviò una fitta strana all'altezza delle reni sulla quale non voleva indagare. Lui non l'aveva toccata. Di quello doveva dargliene atto.  
Forse la riteneva troppo _sporca_ alla fine, e lei preferiva così.  
Anche quella notte, a sorpresa, le aveva ordinato di dormire nella sua stanza.  
Si era limitato ad addormentarsi con lei rannicchiata al fianco. Avevano dormito nello stesso letto, nessun giaciglio a parte per l'Elfo Domestico.  
Hermione era rimasta a lungo sveglia ascoltandolo respirare, il che era semplicemente ridicolo ma probabilmente naturale, quando salvavi la vita a una persona.  
Non era successo altro, o forse una cosa sì: il mattino dopo, mentre apriva gli occhi, aveva avuto una fugace visione di lui che si gettava addosso la vestaglia da camera. C'era un dettaglio in quella quiete assoluta, l'erezione di lui che gonfiava il davanti del pigiama.  
 _Due secondi dopo le aveva detto di alzarsi e lei l'aveva fatto._  
 _Tutto qui._  
Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto considerarsi fortunata.  
 _Non voleva finire in mano a uno come il Boia._  
  
 _E quanto pensi che andrà avanti di preciso senza saltarti addosso? Sei davvero così ingenua?_  
  
Ignorò la voce petulante di Ron e quella momentaneamente tacque.  
  
Da quando lei aveva dato di matto la prima sera, lui non aveva davvero fatto altro che sorvegliarla.  
 _Già, sorvegliarla: non scherzava quando lo aveva pregato di darle pace._  
Hermione era convinta che lo scenario con Walden si sarebbe ripetuto, solo senza fango e terra sotto la schiena. Non ce l'aveva fatta più e lo aveva supplicato di farla finita una volta per tutte, per tutto l'orrore della guerra, per la perdita dei suoi amici, per la distruzione di tutto ciò che aveva avuto di più caro nella vita. Tutti coloro che aveva amato erano caduti per lasciare il posto a quel mondo orribile, alieno, che somigliava solo vagamente a quello che la ragazza aveva abitato un tempo. Sopravvivere per vivere così era orribile. _Aveva veramente pregato Lucius Malfoy di ucciderla a mani nude._  
 _Mancava solo lei._  
  
Dopo aver combattuto contro di lui al fianco di Harry pensava di sfondare una porta aperta, non avrebbe voluto togliere di mezzo anche la Granger, alla fine?  
Ma Lucius aveva avuto ordine di tenerla in vita anzi, ecco cos'era: _e la sorvegliava ancora. Non voleva certo rischiare che lei approfittasse di una sua distrazione._  
  
  
 _Ha detto che non riesce se tu non lo vuoi, mia cara._  
  
 _Oh, mamma_ \- e dubitava, Hermione, che la madre che neppure ricordava di avere una figlia le avrebbe detto proprio così, ma a quanto pareva l'eco nella mente di Hermione era di diverso parere - _ti prego. Probabilmente mentiva._  
  
 _A che scopo, quando nessuno avrebbe potuto dire niente sulle cose che accadono tra te e lui dietro una porta chiusa?_  
  
Hermione si immobilizzò un attimo, prona, lo straccio zuppo stretto tra le dita arrossate.  
  
  
 _Si. Vuole solo evitare che durante le ore notturne io possa... uccidermi._  
  
  
 _Vuole dormire con una bella ragazza accanto, Hermione, così da poterne approfittarne quando gli va in futuro!_  
  
 _Già, solo che io non sono bella._  
  
 _Questo lo dici tu._  
  
Hermione gettò lo straccio nel secchio e rialzò lentamente la schiena.  
  
Ancora nessuno in vista. Nessuno avrebbe calpestato il pavimento umido... per poi obbligarla a pulire di nuovo. Appoggiò le mani sulle reni e si stirò, lasciando che la tunica le ricadesse su una spalla.  
  
  
Stava alzando il pesante secchio dell'acqua da buttare con entrambe le mani, quando si rese conto dopo tutto che qualcuno c'era: il pesante secchio si sollevò per magia, volandole di mano.  
Hermione lo vide sparire oltre l'arco del corridoio che portava alle cucine.  
  
  
 _Quando era arrivato?  
Quando diavolo era arrivato?_  
  
Non si sarebbe mai abituata a vedere Lucius Malfoy in casa sua che riponeva la bacchetta all'interno della giacca e prendeva posto nella poltrona di fronte al caminetto. Ne' mai si sarebbe abituata a dover sostenere lo sguardo dei suoi pallidi occhi di ghiaccio.  
  
Quell'uomo era un enigma.  
  
Eccolo lì, nel suo inappuntabile completo scuro, il volto chiaro che scintillava nella luce di caminetto e candelabri, come se il sudore freddo fosse solo un incubo, _neppure reale_.  
  
Aveva ripreso parte del suo contegno e la stava osservando - Hermione poteva sentirlo.  
  
"Vieni qui."  
  
Lo sentì dire. Era un tono di voce stranamente inespressivo, il suo. Avvicinandosi alla poltrona, Hermione si ritrovò improvvisamente con lui e solo con lui, come se intendesse catturare ogni dettaglio del suo volto, vide che ignorava la bottiglia ed il bicchiere sul tavolo ed invece la fissava anche se lei non poteva fare altrettanto.  
  
"Avvicinati."  
  
Hermione gli strette davanti.  
  
"Non hai fatto parola di ciò che sai."  
La sua non era una domanda, era un'affermazione.  
"No, signor Malfoy."  
  
Era chiaro che lui non intendeva parlarne, chiaro come la vergogna che aveva provato quel pomeriggio, aveva trasformato il suo volto in una lapide.  
C'era stata, nonostante ora fosse tornato abbastanza in se' da eliminarla del tutto, sostituendola con i soliti modi sprezzanti.  
C'era e che tu lo voglia o no, Hermione, ora tu e quest'uomo avete un segreto.  
  
"Bene. Immagino di doverti ringraziare, Mezzosangue."  
  
Lo disse quasi a mezza bocca, abbassando la voce con lo sguardo fisso alle fiamme, come se pronunciare quella parole gli costasse uno sforzo immenso.  
Hermione non rispose.  
Davvero non sapeva che cosa dire.  
 _Davvero non era da Lucius Malfoy ringraziare una Mezzosangue._  
"Chiunque al posto mio avrebbe fatto lo stesso, signore. Credo."  
A sorpresa, Lucius diede in uno sbuffo amaro di risata.  
Sul suo profilo c'era l'ombra di un sogghigno mesto.  
Non le rispose, lo sguardo di Hermione ricadde sulle sue mani pallide ed eleganti. Una poggiava in grembo, l'altra accarezzava distrattamente il bracciolo della sedia. Unghie corte e lucide, una forma gradevole.  
Morbide.  
Erano mani che Hermione aveva scoperto morbide.  
Non sapeva perché doveva pensare proprio a quello, in quel momento, di fronte al silenzio di Lucius, ma stava accadendo.  
Perché si, le aveva avute addosso quelle mani... aveva creduto di morire di vergogna in quell'occasione.  
  
 _Le aveva sentite su di se'._  
  
 _Le prime mani che non la facessero urlare appena si avvicinavano._  
  
Per molti mesi, dopo essere stata catturata da Macnair, aveva respinto a morsi o calci tutti quelli che tentavano di avvicinarsi. Lei ed altri superstiti avevano passato notti intere in una cantina umida e puzzolente, prima di essere smistati. C'erano donne, bambini che piangevano, un uomo a cui mancava una mano. Lei non era propriamente una qualunque, il suo nome era stato ripetuto molte volte con sorpresa dall'assemblea riunita per giudicare i prigionieri, forse la credevano morta.  
Forse credevano che fosse abbastanza furba da non lasciarsi catturare, ma prima o poi sarebbe successo. Erano braccati. Dopo la morte di Ron ed Harry non vedeva neppure più dove andava.  
Schiantava e fuggiva, mangiava dove capitava e si nascondeva, come in un incubo.  
  
Un sacco di mani l'avevano tirata per i capelli, spogliata, esaminata, interrogata e spinta mentre si dibatteva. Dopo Macnair anche i sorveglianti dovevano schivare i suoi morsi.  
 _Poi era stata assegnata a Lucius Malfoy ed era successo che lui non l'aveva ne' stuprata ne' picchiata._  
  
Ha contribuito ad ucciderci tutti e due, ammazzare la metà dei tuoi amici e compagni ed é il motivo per cui non vedi più la tua famiglia - le ricordò una piccola parte fredda - e quelle mani così eleganti e morbide hanno trucidato molti maghi e scagliato innumerevoli maledizioni senza perdono.  
  
 _Ma non le avevano ancora fatto del male._  
  
"Che cos'è quella macchia lì davanti?"  
  
Per Hermione fu come ricevere uno scossone.  
  
Si guardò rapidamente l'abito.  
  
Lavando il pavimento senza nessuna spazzola la tunica le si era macchiata ed inzaccherata all'altezza delle ginocchia, ovviamente.  
  
"Mi perdoni, signore. Vado immediatamente a..."  
  
Ma Lucius le puntò la bacchetta addosso. L'abito si sollevò lentamente scoprendole le ginocchia, che erano rosse e doloranti.  
  
" Devi farti un bagno e pulire questo abito. Seguimi."  
  
E si alzò. Hermione non lo perse d'occhio un istante mentre attraversavano il lungo corridoio e poi salivano silenziosamente le scale.  
  
I bagni erano concessi sotto stretta sorveglianza, nessun servitore poteva fare il bagno da solo.  
Di solito era Alecto a controllare Hermione mentre si lavava nel bagno di servizio dietro la cucina.  
 _Di certo Lucius Malfoy non si occupava di persona di controllare gli Elfi che si lavavano._  
Eppure la sua espressione mentre apriva l'acqua della enorme vasca ovoidale ed attendeva che si riempisse non denotava che stesse facendo nient'altro di diverso.  
  
Il profumo del bagnoschiuma che Lucius aveva aggiunto all'acqua era suadente, ricco, la schiuma era dorata, invadeva l'acqua in volute luminose. Hermione non ricordava più da quanto tempo non usava il pezzo di sapone economico che le veniva messo regolarmente in mano quando doveva lavarsi.  
Di certo Lucius Malfoy non si lavava con del sapone dozzinale.  
  
Poi il rubinetto si chiuse e lui le fece cenno con la testa.  
  
Hermione si liberò della ruvida tunica di lana.  
Sotto era nuda. Niente mutandine, niente reggiseno. Rabbrividì nel bagno di marmo mentre appoggiava la tunica su una mensola accanto alla vasca.  
  
Lo sguardo pallido dell'uomo le indugiò pigramente addosso, indecifrabile.  
  
"Entra, forza."  
  
  
Non era profonda quell'acqua e l'odore del bagnoschiuma era assolutamente suadente. Assolutamente da ricchi.  
  
Hermione prese una spugna dal bordo della vasca e la immerse. Pagliuzze dorate riverberarono sul pelo dell'acqua. L'acqua era un sollievo sulle ginocchia escoriate, le massaggiava quasi la schiena ed era decisamente più calda rispetto a qualsiasi bagno avesse mai fatto fino a quel momento.  
  
 _Poi un brivido improvviso la fece sussultare. Qualcosa le aveva sfiorato la schiena con uno scroscio d'acqua._  
  
Si voltò appena e vide Lucius in piedi dietro di lei. Aveva raccolto un po' di quell'acqua dorata e gliela versava sulla schiena.  
  
 _Hermione rabbrividì ancora, questa volta più forte._  
  
Si sentì scostare delicatamente i capelli dal collo. Le sue dita morbide le lambirono la nuca.  
  
Era una morbidezza ingannevole. Lo sapeva. Non voleva fidarsi di quella delicatezza, una parte di lei le impediva di prendere atto di come i polpastrelli le indugiavano addosso per qualche istante, poi ricadevano per prendere altro bagnoschiuma, infine le tornavano addosso con un nuovo brivido caldo.  
  
 _Era un viscido, un uomo dai modi leziosi, non gentili. Lucius Malfoy non era gentile._  
  
 _Hermione non é gentilezza questa, stai attenta._  
  
 _Oh come se non lo sapesse!_  
  
 _Perciò dovresti provare schifo e sperare che la pianti al più presto!_  
  
 _Ma non era disgustata e non era questo che stava sperando, vero?_  
  
  
Lucius si bloccò quando lei fece ricadere piano la spugna e si voltò.  
A quell'altezza vedeva la sua vita, la fine delle falde dell'inappuntabile giacca blu e la cintura che gli teneva fermo il farsetto, non voleva cercare la sua eccitazione tra gli abiti, ma fu impossibile non notarla.  
  
Si sentiva il viso incandescente. Doveva alzare le braccia e continuare a lavarsi.  
Era così che faceva una persona che si lava, maledizione - i suoi capezzoli erano duri oltre la schiuma, Hermione non voleva indagare, era solo l'acqua profumata, la sensazione benefica che le procurava.  
  
Nient'altro.  
  
 _Anzi stai abbassando la guardia. Te ne pentirai._  
  
Quando lui le sfiorò la clavicola con il dorso della mano per spostarle nuovamente i capelli dal collo non sussultò, non ci fu nessuna sensazione sgradevole.  
  
La spugna ricadde ancora una volta.  
  
Quando Hermione alzò le braccia per raccogliersi i capelli sulla testa la mano di lui le fece scorrere altra acqua dorata al centro del petto.  
  
Lì. Proprio lì. Poi quella mano bianca scattò ed Hermione sentì l'arco del pollice sul capezzolo.  
  
Lentamente. Lui percorse quella durezza, il resto della mano a sfiorarle pelle ora accapponata nonostante il calore. Le fece correre altre pagliuzze dorate sulla pelle, di nuovo le raggiunse la punta del seno e di nuovo indugiò a sottolinearne il turgore.  
  
 _Lo vedi? Che bastardo!_  
  
Il grido d'allarme annegò in quella nuova sensazione come una barchetta impotente contro l'oceano - Hermione provava il bisogno di alzarsi e correre via e quello di restare.  
  
Non aveva mai fatto i conti con niente di simile in tutta la sua vita e se pure aveva sperimentato quella sensazione, di certo non in un simile frangente.  
  
Nessuno l'aveva mai toccata così.  
 _Aveva avuto lividi sui seni, dopo la notte della sua cattura._  
  
Ma pensare alla notte della sua cattura era _sorprendentemente_ _difficile_ in quel momento.  
  
All'improvviso, mentre Lucius continuava silenziosamente a fare ciò che stava facendo, le sovvenne la possibilità che in quel bagnoschiuma ci fosse qualcosa.  
 _Una Pozione. Una qualche maledetta Pozione per farla sentire così strana!_  
Ma naturalmente una strega del suo calibro non poteva non riconoscere una Pozione mascherata da bagnoschiuma e purtroppo non esisteva nulla del genere... _per quanto a lei si era detto, almeno._  
  
Hermione appoggiò nuovamente la spugna sul bordo della vasca. Aveva finito, _decisamente_ finito.  
Anche Lucius fece un gesto che aveva la stessa valenza, solo che lui non afferrò un asciugamano, ne' nulla del genere: le sue dita si incontrarono intorno al suo capezzolo, stringendolo piano una volta sola.  
  
  
 _Forse é di nuovo fatto come una pigna._  
  
Altra espressione Babbana impronunciabile ma probabilmente adatta a descriverlo!  
  
 _Può non sembrarti fatto, Hermione, ma quasi sicuramente lo é._  
 _Togliamo pure il quasi, é così punto e basta._  
Lucius le fece atterrare un enorme asciugamano sulle spalle. Hermione ci si avvolse da capo a piedi, infilandoselo tra le gambe.  
  
Si asciugò più rapidamente possibile. Il calore del bagno l'avvolgeva ancora, ma desiderò che si portasse via anche gli ultimi, inesplicabili minuti mentre Lucius toglieva il tappo alla vasca con un altro cenno della bacchetta.  
  
Anche la rozza tunica di lana era pulita. Voleva rinfilarsela in fretta ed andarsene. Si, lo voleva.  
  
Ma quell'asciugamano era caldo.  
Avvolgente.  
Non era il telo che Alecto le lanciava dopo il bagno, e - quest'uomo ti sta comprando, Hermione. Per qualche ragione, lo sta facendo. _Ti rendi conto di questo? Questo subdolo, viscido bastardo é abituato a gestire molto bene le lusinghe, e tu ci stai cadendo in pieno._  
  
  
  
Lucius si avvicinò lentamente, in attesa che lei si rivestisse.  
  
Forse stava cercando di manipolarla, di usare le belle maniere al posto di quelle forti perché era così che gli andava di fare, per suo capriccio. Ma non doveva ottenere qualcosa da lei.  
  
Non c'era alcun interrogatorio per lei, non informazioni da reperire, nessun Ordine della Fenice da stanare. Non più. Era quel corpo scarno e già precocemente segnato dalla guerra, la posta in palio?  
  
Il corpo di una ragazza che un tempo si scandalizzava quando i suoi amici usavano un linguaggio scurrile a scuola, ed ora non batteva ciglio al momento di rimanere momentaneamente nuda di fronte ad un Mangiamorte al momento di rivestirsi, se era così le sembrava una magra posta in gioco quella.  
  
"Devi essere in ordine."  
  
E le lisciò le pieghe dell'abito con il braccio e la mano sul fianco e la schiena.  
Niente bacchetta.  
In barba ad ogni altra cosa, la toccava. Toccava quella che per lui era 'solo una ragazzina sporca'.  
  
"Si, signore."  
  
Le lisciò la ruvida tunica sul davanti, Hermione sentì la sua mano insistere ancora sul fianco.  
  
 _Stava giocando al gatto col topo?_  
  
Ma lei _non_ stava fuggendo.  
  
 _Se avesse voluto strapparle quello straccio di dosso e prenderla contro il muro lei non avrebbe potuto far altro che piagnucolare, cosa che probabilmente le sarebbe costata cara..._  
  
"Niente reggiseno, niente mutandine."  
  
I pensieri di Hermione si arginarono contro quel lento sussurro mellifluo.  
Una pausa.  
Una piccola pausa in cui riverberava _qualcosa_.  
  
"Queste norme non mi piacciono granché."  
 _Ah no? Ma le aveva stabilite lui!_  
  
"Bisognerebbe tenere conto del decoro..." - scandì lentamente lui "dovrai indossare un reggiseno _e anche_ delle mutandine."  
  
Era così vicino che lo sentiva respirarle sul collo, un solo gesto ed avrebbe potuto afferrarla per i capelli - _ma non accadde._  
Invece le percorse lentamente la schiena con la mano fino al sedere, prima di sfiorarlo si spostò per darle una piccola pacca sul fianco.  
  
  
"Te li farò procurare."  
"Come vuole, signore."  
  
Hermione si stava rinfilando le scarpe - adesso voleva andarsene, sul serio - si sentiva tutta strana, come febbricitante.  
  
"Certo, per ora dovrai farne a meno."  
Aggiunse Lucius a sorpresa.  
  
Purtroppo era poco intelligente lasciare l'asciugamano a terra per un Elfo Domestico, anche se Hermione avrebbe tanto voluto tornarsene in cucina, sedersi e trovare Binky per vedere se potevano bersi un po' di tè in pace o anche raschiare insieme i fornelli le sarebbe andato bene, tutto pur di abbandonare quella stanza ancora tiepida e profumata.  
Invece doveva portare quel coso in lavanderia, passare di fronte a Lucius sulla soglia e concedergli l'occasione di dirle:  
"Le disposizioni in merito alle tue notti sono ancora quelle. Spero che tu non lo abbia dimenticato, Granger."  
"Ho capito, Signor Malfoy."  
  
 _Granger. Non Mezzosangue._  
  
 _Non significa niente. Niente. Sei una sciocca, Hermione. L'idiota più grande del mondo._  
  
 _E ora hai anche un asciugamano in più da lavare._


	8. 8

"Lì, sulla sedia."  
Lucius Malfoy indicò qualcosa sulla sedia dello studio.  
Erano le undici di sera. Se tutto andava bene, per quel giorno Hermione aveva finito. A meno che naturalmente qualcuno non avesse bisogno di lei durante la notte, poteva ritirarsi assieme a tutti gli altri Elfi sempre pronti a scattare al minimo comando del padrone.  
  
Hermione aveva ricevuto l'ordine di raggiungere il padrone nello studio un'ora dopo cena.  
Mettere di nuovo piede lì dentro dopo quel giorno le procurò una specie di vertigine.  
Eppure, tutto era come sempre, imponente e trasudante ricchezza nonostante la nebbia che nascondeva il lussureggiante giardino premendo sui vetri delle finestre e lei non avrebbe dovuto chiederci _quanti altri grammi di polverina bianca fossero ancora nascosti in quella stanza._  
 _Non erano affari suoi.  
No, non lo erano._  
Lucius Malfoy che le indicava un paio di mutandine ed uno di reggiseno di cotone grigio invece lo era.  
Hermione li prese ed iniziò ad indossarli.  
"Ho saputo che hai cenato normalmente."  
  
"Sì, signore."  
Era vero. Continuava a non sentire il minimo piacere nel cibo ma non lo rifiutava più. Non che la morsa che le serrava lo stomaco si fosse dileguata - quella l'avrebbe accompagnata per il resto della sua vita - ma aveva imparato a farci i conti.  
"Bene."  
Nessun accenno al perché avessero voluto tenerla in vita, ma era ovvio: chi era lei perché la si informasse del suo destino? Nessuno. Un oggetto. Forse anche meno, un Elfo Domestico.  
Qualcosa riflesso negli occhi pallidi di Lucius che non la abbandonavano un momento.  
Ma Hermione non ricambiava il suo sguardo.  
Si stava allacciando il reggiseno - era tantissimo tempo che non ne indossava uno e provava una sensazione curiosa, come se quegli indumenti sottolineassero il suo corpo invece di proteggerlo. Decisamente, non era più abituata.  
  
Lucius non fece altre domande, invece attese che avesse finito ed uscì dallo studio facendole imperiosamente cenno di seguirla.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
C'erano tanti libri quanti ne potevi trovare ad Hogwarts?  
Forse no, ma erano lo stesso centinaia.  
Centinaia di libri in scaffali illuminati da altrettante lampade.  
  
"La biblioteca?"  
"La biblioteca. Hai il permesso di fermarti qui, quando non hai compiti da svolgere, purché lasci tutto in ordine."  
  
Silenzio.  
Assoluto e possente. Un orologio scandiva il tempo alla parete. Hermione guardava quella vastità di libri e non sapeva bene come sentirsi. Un tempo le dita le fremevano al solo scorrere i titoli, avrebbe immediatamente obbedito alla forza d'attrazione febbrile della sua passione facendo un passo avanti. Per lo meno avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per leggere il primo titolo proprio di fronte al suo naso.  
Un tempo la sola vista di una biblioteca avrebbe dato innesco ad un rapido incendio, in Hermione Granger.  
Ma forse non sentiva più quella sensazione, i suoi piedi non si mossero anche se gli occhi inevitabilmente vagavano di scaffale in scaffale.  
"Grazie, signore. Le sono grata."  
Si sentì dire, ma era una delle frasi che si dovevano imparare a memoria per necessità di sopravvivenza.  
 _Ma guarda un po', Hermione. Proprio il tuo punto debole. Ancora non ti é chiaro ciò che sta facendo?_  
  
 _Ah, si. Probabilmente.  
Dubitava di avere il tempo per leggere.  
Dubitava che nella sua nuova vita ci fosse spazio per i libri, per la fame di conoscenza e per la lotta.  
Certo, per abitudine, aveva individuato gli epistolari dei maghi famosi nel secondo scaffale a destra._  
  
  
 _Sta solo cercando di ammorbidirti.  
Vuole farsi vedere gentile.  
Vuole scoparti.  
Non é evidente?_  
  
"Pensavo che fossi un topo di biblioteca fatto e finito, Granger."  
"Le sono molto grata, signore! Quando... quando i miei obblighi me lo concederanno, sono sicura che..."  
  
Ma non funzionava. Non poteva usare quelle parole inutili, _non in quel momento._  
  
"I tuoi obblighi d'ora in poi saranno i seguenti, ascoltami molto bene perché non li ripeterò: svolgerai il tuo turno in cucina a partire dalle dieci precise. All'ora dei pasti aiuterai gli altri servi a tavola, perciò dovrai sempre essere in ordine. Per il resto sarai a mia completa disposizione, alle cinque del pomeriggio, salvo altre disposizioni, dovrai servirmi il tè. Di solito non scendo da basso, preferisco... consumarlo nello studio. Sei dispensata dalla pulizia dei bagni e del salone. Ma fatti trovare ogni volta che ti chiamo. E salvo altri ordini, dormirai nella camera da letto padronale. Prenderai ordini direttamente da me, non dagli altri membri della... famiglia. Mi rammarico di non aver messo le cose in chiaro prima."  
  
 _Ah si. Ah si, era tutto molto, molto chiaro._  
Fatti trovare ogni volta che ti chiamo: beh per quello non c'era problema, vero? Su lei era stata apposta una Traccia simbolo della schiavitù: se la voce del Padrone chiamava il suo nome, nessuna forza poteva trattenerla dal venire a lui.  
"Va bene, signore. Me ne ricorderò."  
  
 _Più chiaro di così, Hermione. - La voce mesta e tragica di Ron, un uragano nella sua testa.  
Spero solo che ti piaccia. Non mi riferisco ai tuoi compiti..._  
  
La spalla di Hermione prese a formicolare senza motivo mentre la voce di Ron moriva nella sua mente. L'ordine era stato pronunciato. La ragazza annuì.  
"Molto bene. Dopo il tè rimarrai nello studio e mi aiuterai, se te lo chiederò."  
La spalla, ad essere precisi la base del collo.  
Era lì che la legge aveva apposto l'incantesimo che equiparava i Nati Babbani agli Elfi Domestici, proprio a pochi centimetri dalla sua nuca.  
"Credo sia tempo di ritirarsi."  
Non poteva smaterializzarsi come un Elfo ma doveva correre come un Elfo, la voce del Padrone a squarciarle i sogni.  
  
Era tempo di ritirarsi.  
Tempo di dormire.  
 _O di obbedire._  
 _Niente famiglia._  
 _Tutti quei libri. Per quanto ne avesse sentita la tentazione, Hermione forse non avrebbe più messo piede nella biblioteca del Manor._  
 _Non_ avrebbe ceduto a quella bieca lusinga.  
 _Lucius poteva decidere di scoparla, ma non lo avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte sussurrando il suo nome, per Merlino. Mai._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Lucius preferiva che quella dannata ragazzina Babbana indossasse qualcosa sotto la camicia da notte.  
Non era sicuro che fosse una buona scelta continuare a farla dormire accanto a se', di certo stava violando una regola importante condividendo il letto con lei, ma finché quell'ombra in fondo ai suoi occhi non avrebbe lasciato il posto a qualcos'altro non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Visto che viveva costantemente con quell'ombra negli ultimi tempi, Lucius la conosceva.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma non si sarebbe sentito tranquillo finché non sarebbe scomparsa. Non gli interessava altro. Doveva smettere di fargli temere che potesse trovare il primo momento buono per farla finita.  
Hermione Granger doveva essere costantemente sotto il suo sguardo.  
Vestita, per l'amore dei suoi padri - ma dove lui la potesse vedere. Soprattutto si, ecco,  
non l'avrebbe lasciata a vedersela con quell'ombra se poi la sua morte avrebbe significato rovina per lui: L'Oscuro Signore era stato categorico.  
La Granger _doveva_ sopravvivere.  
L'ombra aveva offuscato il suo sguardo in biblioteca, dove lei si era limitata a prendere nota del privilegio che le era stato concesso senza il minimo fremito di emozione. Lucius sapeva abbastanza di lei da capire che non era normale. Non l'aveva mai vista come Draco gliel'aveva descritta, con lo sguardo acceso a vagare di scaffale in scaffale ad Hogwarts, ma poteva immaginare come fosse.  
  
Si stava spogliando con lo sguardo basso e i capelli a ricaderle sulla spalla, concentrata solo sulla sua camicia.  
  
Era ancora così magra. L'odore del bagno che aveva fatto le era rimasto addosso, suadente anche se ormai impalpabile, Lucius spedì lontano il ricordo associato a quell'odore - quel particolare aspetto di se' stesso avrebbe dovuto dominarlo.  
  
Sotto il leggero reggiseno grigio i suoi capezzoli erano sempre così rosei, così teneri?  
Baciarli anziché ignorarli per sfogare la sua urgenza, il suo bisogno - _ma non si doveva baciare uno schiavo._  
  
 _Non si doveva desiderare un Elfo Domestico, men che meno una sporca ragazzina Babbana.  
Infatti Lucius non la desiderava: voleva solo sorvegliarla._  
  
Ill fianco magro di lei lo sfiorò per errore sotto le coperte facendolo rabbrividire da capo a piedi  
  
"Stai dalla tua parte, Mezzosangue!"  
  
"Non l'ho fatto apposta, signore. Mi perdoni."  
  
 _Oh, ma naturalmente il danno ormai era fatto._  
  
Lucius si tirò nervosamente la pesante coperta addosso, pervaso da uno strano, pericoloso miscuglio di sensazioni: stizza bella e buona e fuoco nelle reni.  
  
"Non preoccuparti Granger, é solo che i tuoi piedi sono gelidi."  
  
 _Bugia._  
  
 _Ma perché diavolo non si morsicava mai la lingua?_  
E l'esasperazione lo pungeva come un marasma di pensieri inesplicabili.  
  
 _Dannazione, era solo un Elfo Domestico e lui aveva bisogno di placare quel gorgo nero ed ardente di eccitazione._  
  
Lei gli dava le spalle, la coperta tirata fin quasi sopra la testa.  
  
Lucius abbassò silenziosamente la trapunta. L'erezione che gli gonfiava il davanti del pigiama invocava disperatamente di essere accarezzata, e così fece lui abbassando l'elastico rivestito di seta.  
Era un bel po' che non si concedeva un momento tutto per se' e non era il tipo d'uomo incline a lunghi periodi di astinenza, tutt'altro. La Mezzosangue continuò a giacere sul fianco.  
Era solo un Elfo Domestico assegnato alla sua tutela, poteva fare quello che gli pareva e piaceva, tanto più che non lo guardava e probabilmente stava per dormire.  
  
Lucius circondò la base bollente del pene con il palmo della mano destra e represse un sospiro.  
  
A giudicare da come si sentiva non ne avrebbe avuto ancora per molto.  
  
  
* *  
Hermione Granger non dormiva, ma quasi. Pensava alla Biblioteca, la sua mente prossima al dormiveglia si interrogava placida sull'argomento di quei libri, nella fattispecie, quanti testi Oscuri c'erano lì in mezzo? Probabilmente i più pericolosi venivano tenuti sotto chiave o magari nello studio stesso. Sentiva dei fruscii strani, non erano quelli che associava al giornale, ma non le interessava. Qualsiasi cosa Lucius Malfoy stesse facendo non richiedeva la sua assistenza, a posto così dunque.  
 _Era prossima al crollare quando una forza misteriosa la portò a gettare una rapida occhiata intorpidita sopra la spalla._  
  
* *  
  
  
 _Oddio, non sta leggendo il giornale - Lavanda Brown, che la terra le sia lieve, propagò la sua voce fantasma - gli occhi di Hermione si incollarono alla scena._  
  
Lucius Malfoy era di un pallore impossibile, sembrava fatto di marmo. Il suo ventre era sempre stato così piatto, con l'ombelico teso al centro anche sotto tutti quegli abiti ricchi? Sembrava una statua intenta a muoversi e - Hermione sentì le visceri annodarsi dolorosamente - stava facendo quello che tutti gli uomini facevano di tanto in tanto ( almeno per quanto ne sapeva Hermione) con la mano cerea intorno all'erezione - un affare che gli arrivava quasi all'ombelico, con una punta rossastra ed umida. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi e regolari.  
Teneva il collo sollevato, la testa affondata nel cuscino, gli occhi chiusi. Le dita massaggiavano la pelle tenera intorno al glande, poi scendevano lungo l'intera erezione e ancora da capo, _Hermione smetti di guardarlo immediatamente_ \- un affare del genere fa _malissimo_ \- _Hermione smettila_ \- non aveva mai visto da vicino un... _un... pene ( e va bene, un cazzo)_ \- allora era così che facevano, chissà che cosa sentivano, se era piacevole - e senza volerlo Hermione Granger ricordò che in un'altra vita lo aveva saputo anche lei.  
 _Qualche volta si era accarezzata prima di dormire, avvolta nel silenzio del suo dormitorio._  
Anche lei si era accarezzata lì - _lì dove si era bagnata._  
Mentre Lucius Malfoy arrivava all'epilogo chiuse gli occhi - sapeva come funzionava, non era certo una perfetta imbecille _anche se senza esperienza_ , ma quella sensazione tra le gambe la annientò.  
Anche con le palpebre serrate le sembrò di continuare a vedere l'arco imponente di quell'eccitazione, i piccoli dettagli della pelle.  
  
 _Si era bagnata come... come le era capitato esclusivamente quando era da sola._  
 _Solo che questa volta era successo guardando Lucius Malfoy._  
  
Quello che non poteva sapere era che Lucius Malfoy si era reso conto di essere osservato.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Il fazzoletto sparì e Lucius rimise la bacchetta al sicuro, esausto e placato.  
  
Placato era forse un eufemismo, di fronte alla schiena immobile della Mezzosangue.  
  
Ad un certo punto lei aveva iniziato a guardare - eppure aveva fatto tutto in silenzio - Lucius ne era certo.  
  
Beh non stava facendo niente, tranne restarsene immobile fingendo di dormire - perché Lucius era in grado di riconoscere quando una persona fingeva soltanto.  
  
Si rimise stancamente la coperta addosso, grato del suo calore.  
Lei lì immobile nel suo preteso sonno.  
  
Gli venne da ridere e da piangere nello stesso momento, forse stava impazzendo.  
Fuori aveva iniziato a piovere, il vento ululava oltre i vetri rinforzati delle finestre.  
  
Addormentata come un sasso o forse non proprio perché la sua pretesa di sembrare tale cadde quando si raggomitolò sotto le pesanti coltri e Lucius Malfoy la prese proprio come un segnale.  
  
Iniziava a sentirsi più rilassato, quasi più spavaldo, non gli importava più di mantenere un certo registro.  
E per caso, senza pensarlo davvero, chiese ironicamente:  
"Ti sei bagnata?"  
  
Gli ci volle qualche istante per realizzare che probabilmente la risposta era davvero sì, perché Hermione Granger invece di pronunciare qualsiasi frase di rito tacque.  
  
"Fammi vedere."  
  
Sussurrò la voce lenta, strascicata di lui. Senza particolare enfasi, ma con lo strano piacere di lanciare quel comando che non poteva essere disatteso.  
La sua vita poteva anche aver preso una piega che non lo soddisfaceva e lui poteva anche non capirne il perché, ma era ancora l'uomo che si rifugiava nel piacere di comandare. Di tanto in tanto, almeno.  
  
"Fammi solo vedere."  
  
Finalmente, la sentì: "Ma signore, non so di cosa stia parlando..."  
  
 _Troppo tardi._  
  
Lucius Malfoy allungò il braccio sinistro sollevandole di dosso la coperta.  
  
Il corpo di lei si mosse quasi autonomamente, finendo sulla schiena. Non lo guardava, il volto era rimasto girato.  
  
  
* *  
  
 _Maledizione, maledizione e maledizione.  
Zitto, Ron._  
  
Lucius Malfoy si avvicinò con un fruscio di lenzuola.  
Poi, com'era prevedibile - ed Hermione fu grata di non doverlo guardare in faccia - emise un sibilo di sorpresa.  
"Una reazione munifica. La prima volta che ti capita?"  
"No!"  
Le uscì in tono risentito, perché nella domanda di lui c'era un che di accondiscendente che le diede fastidio. Non era la prima volta che le capitava. Prima del suo maledetto amico Boia, aveva provato desiderio, _quanto meno sapeva cosa volesse dire._  
Non che le piacesse reagire così al momento e non che sentirsi Lucius curvo addosso le stesse suscitando desiderio.  
 _Nossignore._  
L'aveva già toccata laggiù e non capiva perché dovesse sentirsi così adesso, con il cuore pronto a schizzarle in gola, la sensazione che gli occhi di Malfoy le strisciassero addosso e quell'altro calore che non voleva saperne di lasciarla, sul quale non aveva controllo.  
Non aveva mai fatto caso all'odore di lui, gerbera e benzoino, ma erano solo le lozioni che aveva usato prima di mettersi il pigiama, non erano veramente il suo odore.  
 _Non avevano il diritto di solleticare quel calore lì, tra le sue cosce._  
  
Lucius non la toccò, ma quando riabbassò la coperta Hermione rabbrividì lo stesso.  
  
"Hai usato solo le dita in vita tua, vero? Ti sto facendo una domanda, Granger."  
 _Oddio._  
"Si, signore. Soltanto."  
"Come ti senti adesso?"  
"Io... io non lo so, signore. Non glielo so spiegare."  
 _Ecco! Contento adesso? Oltre ogni previsione! E non c'entrava nemmeno quella maledetta biblioteca! Perché non poteva semplicemente farsi gli affari propri, ignorarlo, guardare il muro di fronte?_  
  
Sentì la coperta sollevarsi ancora e più velocemente, ma non ci fu alcuna sensazione di terrore, nessun istinto cieco che le gridò di fuggire - solo, chiuse forte gli occhi mentre tutto implodeva dolorosamente in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
Gerbera e benzoino.  
Poi sentì la voce di Lucius Malfoy incredibilmente vicina all'orecchio, tanto che le si rizzarono i peli sulla nuca.  
Una voce calma e sicura, strisciante ed ammiccante.  
"Ti faccio vedere come porrei rimedio io?"  
"M- mi ha dato qualche Pozione di nascosto, signore?"  
  
Lucius si immobilizzò. Qualcosa, una nuova voce ruggente e sconosciuta, maledisse Hermione dal profondo.  
Ma poi lui disse: "Se lo avessi fatto credimi, ne sentiresti gli effetti per davvero."  
  
E dovette ammettere che aveva ragione, Lucius Malfoy aveva ragione: _non le aveva dato niente, perché l'unica cosa che Hermione stava registrando fu l'assoluta tranquillità con la quale lo guardò abbassarle lentamente le mutandine agganciandole con le dita pallide all'altezza dei fianchi._  
Non aveva mai preso Pozioni che facessero perdere il controllo e infiammassero i sensi, Hermione, ma ne aveva letto.  
 _Letto abbastanza._  
  
Sapeva _tutto_ sull'argomento.  
Le veniva da un mondo in cui Lucius Malfoy non le abbassava le mutandine per sollevarle delicatamente le ginocchia, ma la guardava appena un po' troppo insistentemente dal palco di una tribuna d'onore, facendola arrossire e pensare alle parole della mamma sulla sfacciataggine di certi maschi - "Rilassata" - _ma, oh Merlino aiuto, la sua lenta voce strascicata era la stessa._  
  
Poi la lingua la raggiunse ed Hermione sentì la sensazione di qualche istante prima divampare ed avvolgerla come un rogo.  
  
 _E se non riuscissi a venire?_  
Aveva pensato la vecchia Hermione più di una volta, interrogandosi su certi Misteriosi Fatti Riguardanti il Misterioso Mondo del Sesso. Interrogativi infantili di tanto tempo prima, di un'altra vita. Cose come:  
 _e se la prima volta che farò... lui non sapesse dove toccare?_  
Il presente era molto diverso:  
 _"Oh, oh, oh!"_  
  
Colse lo sfavillio dei denti di Lucius, quando aveva circondato un certo punto del suo corpo con le labbra Hermione aveva quasi urlato e lui le aveva sogghignato di moderare i toni mentre continuava a toccare la corda giusta facendola morire - _morire_ era la parola giusta - Hermione deglutì e serrò i denti- _e se la prima volta che avrò un ragazzo non saprà dove mettere le mani?_ Ma Lucius Malfoy non era un ragazzo, era un _uomo_ , _sapeva proprio tutto di dove andassero mani e lingua e lei non riuscì neppure a ripensare alle paure che l'avevano accarezzata in tempi lontani._  
Venne come mai le era capitato in _tempi lontani_ , ignara del fatto di serrare così forte i muscoli delle cosce che Lucius Malfoy accorgendosene l'aveva afferrata per non finire nella loro morsa, _Venne in un lampo bianco che cancellò il mondo e tutte le sue domande._


	9. 9

Aveva bisogno di lavarsi.  
  
Non _davvero_ bisogno - voleva solo dell'acqua fresca sul corpo, un momento per ricomporsi.  
Si era addormentata, vinta tra le coltri. Così si risvegliò il mattino dopo, con la camicia da notte impigliata alle ginocchia e le macerie del suo calore tra le cosce.  
  
Per venire a patti con quanto accaduto, Hermione Granger si alzò, passò di fronte ad un Lucius Malfoy placidamente addormentato e sgusciò in bagno.  
  
Doveva essere davvero _molto_ presto.  
Il bagno della stanza era silenzioso, bianco assoluto.  
  
Lavò e cambiò la biancheria destinandola al cesto di quella da lavare e non indugiò di fronte allo specchio in cerca del suo riflesso.  
  
La caligine incolore che premeva contro il vetro la informò che dovevano essere le cinque del mattino.  
  
Lei non avrebbe più dovuto svegliarsi a quell'ora. Tornò nella stanza calda e si infilò di nuovo a letto.  
  
Lucius continuava a respirare regolarmente, placidamente immerso nel sonno.  
  
 _Lucius_.  
 _Il signor Malfoy_ sarebbe stato più appropriato.  
Doveva _smettere_ di chiamarlo 'Lucius' tra se' e se'.  
  
Hermione si raggomitolò sotto le coperte, chiuse gli occhi nel loro calore. Inspirò a fondo.  
  
Impiegò un po' a capire quella nuova sensazione, e quando la identificò se ne stupì.  
Si sentiva in _pace_.  
  
Il suo corpo _era in pace,_ per lo meno. Un piacevole senso di torpore le invadeva le ossa, un retrogusto del piacere provato.  
  
 _Il signor Malfoy le aveva dato quel piacere._  
 _Non Ron, la cui voce taceva per il momento - e non poteva non chiedersi come avrebbe potuto essere vivere quel momento con Ron._  
Non avrebbe potuto scoprirlo, il dolore a cui era abituata ormai da troppo tempo la colpì come una lama smussata, ma solo perché lei non aveva nemmeno le forze per concedergli di affondare troppo.  
E poi perché era stato _bello_. Hermione pensava di poterlo definire così, bello. Il che da un certo punto di vista non la aiutava.  
Non aveva molta esperienza in merito e conosceva solo i graffi e gli schiaffi, i corpi che ti si premevano addosso tra il caminetto e la dispensa e le lacrime ingoiate a forza, Lucius Malfoy non le aveva fatto nulla del genere, era stato il suo corpo a _tradirla_.  
 _Il suo stesso corpo._  
 _Oh, ma sapeva che Lucius Malfoy era un uomo ancor più pericoloso dei Boia, gliene aveva dato prova molte volte._  
  
Una parte di lei era furiosa per aver provato piacere, non con Malfoy _ma con se' stessa._  
La sua mente traditrice riesumò i contorni della sua testa bionda, ne ridisegnò il movimento ammaliante, il ricordo fiammeggiò e si spense, _ma non le portò livore._  
 _Non voleva che proprio Lucius Malfoy tra tutti dovesse essere associato a quel calore divorante, ma stava accadendo._  
Era qualcosa che andava oltre il dolore, oltre il desiderio costante di farla finita, oltre le macerie, oltre le rovine di quel mondo desolante.  
  
 _(Represse l'implacabile sussurro che le annunciò: sei la sua puttana, sei ufficialmente la puttana di Lucius Malfoy, ma ci riuscì solo per metà.)_  
  
 _Oh, tesoro, é come un fiore che nasce in mezzo all'immondizia e al sangue. Ma un fiore malefico, dal profumo velenoso. Lo capisci questo? E non puoi nemmeno stare attenta, perché non hai armi di difesa contro il suo profumo. Devi ammetterlo. Non puoi rifiutarlo. Per una legge che non é scritta, non puoi. E il guaio é che non ti sei torta dal dolore, mia cara, né ti stai torcendo dal dolore ora. Perciò sei nei guai, Hermione, per essere più prosaici, sei nella merda e ti toccherà finalmente farci i conti, abituartici. Magari non sarà tanto male. No?_  
  
O magari non ho provato dolore _ora_ \- ora, ma forse la vera natura di questo bastardo uscirà a galla. _Non dimenticare che per lui non sei nemmeno umana._  
  
Era un pensiero stranamente rassicurante, sebbene folle.  
Assurdamente, mise un _tappo_ al marasma di sensazioni che razziava Hermione Granger.  
  
 _Si aggrappò alla ferrea consapevolezza che Lucius Malfoy avrebbe presto fatto qualcosa di odioso_ \- se non del tutto giusta _quasi niente sbagliata_ come supposizione - e si riaddormento.  
Mentre Hermione Granger tornava nel mondo dei sogni lui si mosse tirando a se' la coperta, poi si girò ed iniziò a russare piano.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Era la prima volta che Hermione vedeva da vicino Narcissa Malfoy dopo la fine della guerra.  
Quando l'avevano assegnata ai Malfoy lei era solo un membro del tribunale plenario, occupava la parte più alta della giuria presenziata da Voldemort, la parte dei _vincitori_.  
Hermione aveva fatto quanto in suo possesso per non guardare Voldemort, ma tanto lui non l'aveva neppure interrogata. Avrebbe potuto ordinarle di guardarlo, ma non l'aveva fatto. Aveva legiferato su di lei come se lei nn fosse neppure presente, parlando in terza persona. 'La Mezzosangue Granger'.  
'La Mezzosangue Granger' guardava i propri piedi nudi sul pavimento, la schiena le faceva male per i calci e il peso di Walden Macnair, era quasi sicura che lui l'avrebbe reclamata.  
 _Non le importava._  
Una volta arrivata dove lui l'avrebbe portata si sarebbe uccisa.  
Invece la fredda voce metallica di Voldemort aveva scandito 'Malfoy' - la sentenza - _ed Hermione si era sentita invadere dal gelo._  
ora Narcissa Malfoy aveva occhiaie sotto il volto altrimenti impeccabile.  
  
I suoi chiari occhi verdi le si aggrapparono addosso mentre Hermione le versava il tè.  
  
La ragazza li sentì indagare il suo abito pulito mentre tornava al suo posto, in piedi dietro le poltrone.  
Un uomo col viso butterato - O'Tusore - soffocò una risata nella sua tazza.  
  
Parlarono di cose che Hermione non conosceva. Provò a seguire il discorso, immobile e senza averne l'aria, ma poi si arrese. Quante cose erano cambiate, in peggio. Non era una novità, ma le faceva _così male_ saperlo.  
Poi seppe che Hogwarts introduceva una Squadra di Inquisizione fissa, allo scopo di stanare e punire gli atteggiamenti contrari all'Ordine Oscuro. Bastava venire denunciati una volta perché venisse avviato un procedimento penale.  
Quella settimana - O'Tusroe lo stava dicendo a Narcissa incurvando le labbra in un sorriso mellifluo - ben tre studenti erano stati portati ad Azkaban.  
  
"Incredibile... chi erano?" - un consigliere del governo che Hermione non aveva mai visto prima.  
"Longbottom, quel ridicolo cialtrone di Stubb che gestisce il giornale della scuola e un certo Knarl, di Serpeverde."  
Longbottom!  
 _Il figlio... il figlio che Neville aveva avuto con Luna?_ Hermione si sforzò di rimanere impassibile... _ma dentro di lei qualcosa si era risvegliato. Ora le sue orecchie captavano ogni fruscio, ogni suono. Voleva che dicessero dell'altro. L'avevano chiamato Claudius, Luna era rimasta incinta durante la guerra... Hermione l'aveva aiutata a partorire quando era arrivato il momento.  
Oh, si era dimenticata, ma - oh. Aveva avuto le mani rosse della nascita di Claudius Longbottom. Ron era praticamente svenuto, Harry invece le aveva passato stracci ed acqua. Poi Luna era morta, Harry era morto e... Claudius Longbottom urlava a pieni polmoni come se tutto stesse accadendo ora.  
Chissà che aspetto aveva. Doveva frequentare il secondo anno però, a conti fatti. Claudius Longbottom. Azkaban. Un ragazzino del secondo anno, spedito ad Azkaban..._  
"...Knarl Peter, suo padre, era un mio compagno! Serpeverde, uno così a Serpeverde!"  
Borbottii contrariati di 'dove arriveremo'.  
 _Claudius Longbottom._  
Non avrebbe _mai_ dovuto mettere piede ad Hogwarts, _oh ragazzo, che brutto errore_.  
  
 _Bisognava stare alla larga da Hogwarts. Non era più il luogo che avevano conosciuto._  
  
  
  
 _".. EHI! Dico a te!"_  
  
"Ma é sorda?"  
"No, non credo..."  
  
Hermione sussultò. Il posto di Narcissa Malfoy era vuoto. O'Tusore la scrutava con un ghigno beffardo, e lei si ricordò appena in tempo di non fissarlo direttamente nei piccoli occhi neri.  
  
"Mi perdoni, signore. Ero distratta."  
"Eri muta e sorda, come si conviene ad un Elfo Domestico mentre serve i suoi padroni. Perfetto, direi. Ma non ti si può perdonare alcuna distrazione. Versami dell'altro latte."  
Mentre Hermione eseguiva l'altro ghignò ed aggiunse altro zucchero nel tè.  
"Perfetto, per un Elfo." Commentò l'anziano funzionario girando il cucchiaino nella tazza. Nel rialzarsi, il suo sguardo le si incollò addosso - era un'occhiata molto, molto diversa da quella di Narcissa Malfoy, che non le piacque. Adesso che la signora Malfoy si era ritirata iniziavano ad arrivarle quelle occhiate.  
  
"Sarà vero che non porta niente sotto la federa?" Borbottò l'uomo grasso nell'opulente tunica nera.  
"Probabile. Almeno, é la norma. Gli si da uno straccio più o meno decoroso, e tanto basta."  
"Quelli dei Prewett hanno davvero una federa addosso, credo."  
"Questa sembra avere un abito grigio regolamentare. Lo sai _chi é,_ vero?"  
"Certo."  
  
Ancora un'occhiata penetrante da sopra la tazza.  
 _Sei Hermione Granger, un tempo famigerata._  
 _Hermione desiderò con tutta se' stessa lo studio di Lucius Malfoy._  
Aveva portato il tè a Lucius, ma poi aveva dovuto assistere gli ospiti da basso.  
Erano le cinque e trenta ed il tempo non le era amico, non quel giorno.  
Lucius non le aveva dato nessun modulo da riempire e quello era suo compito, adesso.  
 _Avrebbe preferito mille moduli da riempire, la mano intorpidita._  
Restare immobile mentre si mangiava o si prendeva il tè, pronta ad obbedire agli ordini e quell'uomo sorbiva il suo tè più lentamente possibile, seguitando a guardarla. Di tanto in tanto O'Tusore lo occhieggiava incuriosito, visto che i suoi argomenti non attecchivano.  
  
"Chissà."  
"Come, Laurus?"  
"Chissà se Lucius é uno _a favore o contro mutande_."  
  
Lo disse come si pronuncia un'espressione ormai di uso comune, _pro mutande, contro mutande._  
Avrebbe potuto essere divertente, _in altre circostanze._  
  
"Beh c'è un solo modo per scoprirlo. Fammi vedere, Mezzosangue. Alzati quello straccio."  
  
O'Tusore si immobilizzò con la tazzina tra le dita, le sopracciglia sollevate un un'espressione di blando interesse.  
  
 _Va bene.  
Ok.  
Via il dente, via il dolore.  
Questo lo diceva la mamma o il papà di Ron?  
Non importa. Testa alta, perché le lacrime non piovano giù..._  
  
"Ah, però. Non l'avrei detto. Che abbia paura di farla ammalare?"  
"Probabilmente lo disgusta a sufficienza la vista di questa Mezzosangue in giro per casa sua senza che sia anche _priva di_ mutandine. Sono molto sporchi, anche se questa sembra in ordine."  
"Pensi che Lucius... abbia mai...?"  
Ma l'uomo intercettò l'occhiata di O'Tusore ed il suo volto cambiò.  
"Oh andiamo, Pius! Lo sai, che..."  
"E tu sai che é severamente vietato anche solo parlarne, _in teoria_. Ma secondo me _no_ , probabilmente Malfoy non la usa in quel modo. Guardala, d'altronde: Lucius può avere di meglio."  
L'uomo chiamato Laurus emise una risatina viscida, la tazza gli tremò in mano mentre la appoggiava sul vassoio.  
"Beh sai... un uomo, _quando deve svuotarsi le palle, quel che trova si fa andar bene_..." E ficcò le dita tozze nei biscotti, tirandone su tre. Poi Laurus parlò di nuovo e questa volta Hermione sentì la colazione risalirle decisa l'esofago.  
"Pensavo di chiedergliela per qualche giorno. Mi farebbe comodo per le tende, anche. Come sai, a me non é stata assegnato alcun Mezzosangue e non posso certo contare sugli Elfi Domestici."  
"Puoi sempre chiedere, _certo_. Tu, riabbassati il vestito."  
"Si, penso che lo farò. Dov'è il tuo padrone, Mezzosangue?" E le soppesava insistentemente i seni con lo sguardo, cercandoglieli nella stoffa, le si appiccicava addosso quello sguardo di guance rubizze tremolanti, già rapace.  
"Si trova nello studio, Signore."  
"Ottimo. Aspetterò che scenda. Non potrà negarmi il favore."  
 _Brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
Il suo stomaco vacillava alla la presenza di quelle due minacce, quel Mangiamorte che sogghignava laidamente, il funzionario del nuovo ordine che non  
smetteva di spogliarla con gli occhi - lo schifo l'assaliva potente._  
Ed anche l'amara consapevolezza che probabilmente stava per essere mandata a casa di quell'uomo per... _oh giusto cielo, 'per le tende'._  
"Potresti sempre andare a trovare una delle amiche del Queenie."  
"Bah! Le conosco tutte. Ho voglia di qualcosa di nuovo."  
Perché, perché, _perché_ Narcissa Malfoy aveva fatto agli ospiti la scortesia di andarsene nel bel mezzo del tè delle cinque? Se fosse stata presente, quei due non si sarebbero certo spinti tanto in là.  
Anche se probabilmente in quel caso sarebbe stata _direttamente_ spedita a casa dello sconosciuto dalle guance tremolanti.  
Non che Hermione si illudesse del contrario.  
La testa le era diventata pesante, voleva solo sedersi, o possibilmente nascondersi dove fosse impossibile ritrovarla. _Qualcosa come la tana di un drago, molto in fondo_ , ma era costretta a restarsene in piedi alla destra del caminetto con le mani intrecciate senza dire una parola, guardando dritta di fronte a se'.  
" _Qualcosa di nuovo_ sarebbe un Mezzosangue? Che gusti."  
"Con un Mezzosangue si possono fare cose che nessuna donna ti lascerebbe mai fare."  
"Anche questo é vero."  
E poi la conversazione morì, si sentì solo il tintinnio dei cucchiaini nelle tazze quasi vuote.  
E lo sguardo dell'uomo addosso, che pesava e bruciava ogni istante di più.  
 _Quanto profonda era la tana di un drago?_  
Era ovvio che quell'uomo stava ingannando l'attesa. _Valutandola_ nel frattempo.  
"Ti hanno, ecco, _ripulita_ , Mezzosangue?"  
"N-no, signore."  
"No? Strano. Di solito ci si accerta che quelli come voi non possano riprodursi. Quando finisce di lavorare il tuo padrone?"  
"C- credo che stia per scendere, signore. Sono quasi le s-sei."  
 _Mancavano due minuti alle sei._  
 _Mai abbastanza profonda, nessuna tana sarebbe mai bastata a nasconderla._  
 _Uno._  
"Lucius! Eccoti qui, vecchio mio. Senti, volevo giusto chiederti un favore..."


	10. 10

"Binky, prenditi pure tutto il tempo che il signor Laurus ritiene necessario. Hai capito? Non tornare finché le tende del suo salotto non brillano."  
  
L'elfo annuì con un inchino talmente profondo che il lungo naso a matita sfiorò le lucide scarpe di Lucius Malfoy. La minuscola creatura se ne accorse appena in tempo, fece un rapido, terrorizzato balzo indietro e poi quasi inciampò nei piedini nudi.  
  
Cornelius Laurus aveva un'espressione stranissima, il suo volto flaccido era una maschera. Non  
guardava Lucius dopo averlo ringraziato, la sua bocca era tesa in un sorriso forzato.  
  
Hermione Granger non vedeva e non sentiva più niente. Lucius Malfoy, in piedi al suo fianco, non la degnò di uno sguardo. Il suo pallido volto affilato studiava con interesse O'Tusroe ed il ricco Laurus, quarto consigliere dell'Oscuro Signore.  
Laurus gli aveva chiesto se poteva mandargli 'la Mezzosangue' per qualche giorno onde evitare qualche faccenda domestica... e Lucius Malfoy aveva prontamente convocato l'Elfo domestico più anziano.  
Binky era quel che ci voleva per le tende. La Mezzosangue non era in grado di fare nulla del genere, era buona per la contabilità e gli incarichi noiosi, inutile perdere tempo con lei.  
Tutto questo Lucius Malfoy lo aveva detto fissando Cornelius Laurus con i suoi freddi occhi grigi.  
Non si era neppure voltato verso Hermione, che gli stava immobile al fianco.  
Lei aspettava in piedi che l'ultima tazzina vuota tornasse sul vassoio per portare via tutto.  
Le braccia le erano diventate gelide, mentre si sentiva il viso ed il collo curiosamente ardenti.  
Il malcontento dell'uomo nella ricca tunica di velluto nero del suo rango era palpabile, si aggrappava alla tazzina quasi vuota come se questa gli avesse arrecato un torto personale. Non voleva proprio decidersi a rimetterla giù.  
"Grazie infinite, Lord Malfoy. Davvero, non so come avrei fatto altrimenti."  
"Sciocchezze, Laurus. Aiutare un consigliere é dovere di un Malfoy, lo sai. Binky, vai a sederti sul tappeto."  
  
L'Elfo obbedì come se Lucius lo avesse spintonato. Laurus si accoccolò ai piedi di Laurus, il quale ingoiò l'ultimo sorso di tè con un'espressione disgustata.  
  
"Mezzosague?"  
"Si, signor Malfoy?"  
"Vai di sopra, sono arrivati due gufi."  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Erano davvero arrivate due imponenti lettere della banca dei Maghi, la Gringott.  
Contenevano uno sterminato elenco di numeri dalla grafia arzigogolata, quattro pagine fittissime, fronte retro.  
  
Hermione sapeva già che cosa fare. Sfilò con mano tremante l'enorme registro dal piano della libreria vicino allo scrittoio, lo aprì a metà ed avvicinò il primo foglio della lettera.  
  
Il cuore le batteva fortissimo, non riusciva a farci niente. Eppure, nonostante i bordi del suo campo visivo fossero offuscati, la sua scrittura era salda, regolare come le righe già riempite.  
Ormai quel lavoro puramente meccanico la dispensava dal dover pensare, si trattava semplicemente di copiare ogni movimento - i numeri erano tutti a dodici cifre, l'ammontare del patrimonio generale della camera blindata dei Malfoy - Hermione non leggeva, non pensava, trascriveva e basta.  
Anche se il polso le si era fatto viscido di sudore, il ventre le si contraeva in una morsa e qualcosa che aveva dimenticato da mesi la razziava ora con più forza che mai.  
  
 _Era stata violata, ancora una volta.  
Era stata obbligata a spogliarsi.  
Trattata come una cosa.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad abituarsi.  
Ogni giorno le avrebbe portato 'doni' simili, era l'ineluttabilità della sua nuova condizione.  
Non poteva sfuggire a quella condizione, se non con la morte.  
Oggi le era andata bene, ma non poteva sempre sperare che andasse così.  
La faccia fredda di Lucius mentre la chiamava 'Mezzosangue' e le evitava l'inevitabile, almeno quel giorno, era solo l'ennesima maschera tra le maschere._  
 _Oggi l'aveva graziata, forse la voleva per se', domani l'avrebbe punita, bastava contrariarlo in qualche modo.  
Non c'era via d'uscita. Non vedeva la fine dei numeri perché i numeri erano infiniti, che sciocca._  
La testa le girava come una trottola...  
la piuma le volò via dalle dita, sfilata via con dolcezza.  
Senza che lei se ne accorgesse il signor Malfoy era entrato nello studio ed ora era dietro di lei.  
"Abbiamo avuto abbastanza infarti per questo mese, Mezzosangue. Bevi un po' d'acqua, sei pallida come il gesso."  
Ci fu uno schiocco.  
Il bicchiere era freddo tra le sue mani - Hermione si scoprì effettivamente assetata.  
  
L'acqua le fece bene. Si sentiva pallida e malferma - il cuore ancora molle nel petto.  
  
 _E c'era di peggio, solo che lo realizzava soltanto adesso: si vergognava._  
 _Ce l'aveva con se' stessa perché era davvero pallida come un fantasma, oh giusto cielo poteva vedersi nel riflesso della vetrina di fronte. Pallida e spaventata, con occhi così liquidi e scuri da gettare un'ombra sotto._  
  
Si sentiva i piedi gelidi.  
  
E peggio ancora, non aveva bisogno di spiegare niente a Lucius.  
  
"Ho mandato Binky da Laurus. Non era per niente soddisfatto, ma se ne farà una ragione."  
  
Sembrava il tono di una comunicazione ufficiale, beh era una comunicazione ufficiale, priva di emozioni. Hermione assorbì l'impatto di quella fredda voce melliflua in silenzio. Lucius era immobile dietro di lei, lo sguardo forse perso nel registro ancora aperto, tra i numeri fitti fitti.  
  
"Stai tremando."  
"N-non sto tremando."  
"Ma certo che si. Non ti abituerai mai. Che cosa ti hanno fatto quando non c'ero?"  
Hermione non fu un grado di rispondere. Semplicemente, provò e non le uscì la voce.  
 _Non ti abituerai mai.  
Non ti abituerai mai..._  
"Che cosa ti hanno fatto quando non c'ero?"  
Ripetè implacabile Lucius Malfoy con voce appena un po' più bassa di prima.  
  
"Volevano vedere se portavo la biancheria intima, signor Malfoy. Mi hanno fatto alzare la gonna."  
  
E non volle dirgli il resto, ciò che aveva sentito, la stessa nausea orribile di prima le mozzò le parole in gola. Qualche istante dopo, dalla risposta di lui, capì che dopo tutto non c'era bisogno di scendere nei dettagli. _No, perché dopo tutto, il signor Malfoy aveva o non aveva un bottino di guerra?_  
  
"Si suppone che tu non porti niente del genere addosso, per molti dei tuoi non é previsto. Ma io sono di diverso avviso. Io pretendo almeno un minimo di decoro e decenza da parte dei miei servitori."  
 _Ti devi arrendere, devi capire che é finita - rimbombò all'improvviso nella mente della ragazza._  
 _Parole sue, parole del signor Malfoy, pronunciate poco dopo che Hermione Granger lo aveva pregato di ucciderla._  
 _Un minimo di decoro e decenza..._  
  
"Così li ha mandati v-via con Binky."  
"Si, li ho mandati via con Binky, Mezzosangue."  
"P-perché?"  
  
E mentre la testa le girava ancora come una trottola, inesorabilmente, e lei si sentiva naufragare per il senso di oppressione al petto le sentì: le braccia di Lucius sorreggerla facendola scivolare via dalla sedia. Poi Hermione si sentì galleggiare, come se qualcuno la stesse facendo levitare in aria...  
  
"Perché tu sei capace di _ammazzarti_ , se ti mando a servizio da Cornelius Laurus. Credevo che fossi intelligente. Quel Laurus, che si tenga l'Elfo e si paghi uno svago altrove. _Ah, guardati, stai svenendo!_ "  
In effetti c'era da chiedersi come avesse fatto a fare le scale.  
  
Lui l'aveva veramente sollevata ed ora la faceva atterrare sul grande divano in fondo allo studio.  
In posizione orizzontale, ad Hermione parve di respirare meglio.  
 _Quando si era ridotta così?  
Quando?_  
 _Dopo tutto ciò che aveva vissuto e attraversato con Harry e Ron, dopo la guerra, bastavano un Boia, un vecchio viscido con le mani troppo lunghe a ridurla così?_  
Ah, ma di queste cose tu sei così ingenua, ragazza. _Guardati, guarda cos'è successo con Ron, come sei andata nel panico quando si trattava di lui, come sei riuscita a dargli solo quel bacio e come ti era parso chissà che traguardo, ti sembrava di aver volato per mille leghe.  
Ma ora Ron giace sotto metri di fredda terra, mentre tu sei qui.  
Ron non ha potuto salvarti da Macnair._  
 _Ne' potrà salvarti da Laurus._  
 _E tu sei preda di tutti i Walden e i Cornelius del mondo..._  
  
Vide Lucius curvarsi su di lei e non volle incrociare il suo sguardo.  
  
Ma poi sentì la sua mano dalle lunghe dita affusolate girarle il volto per tastarle velocemente il collo e fu costretta ad accettare che essere toccata da lui non era esattamente come essere abbrancata da chiunque altro.  
"Restatene un po' sdraiata, _tremebonda fanciulla_."  
Hermione si infuriò: "Io non sono...!" Ma proprio mentre si rendeva conto con un brivido d'orrore di ciò che aveva fatto, Lucius Malfoy rise beffardo e si raddrizzò.  
  
"Tremavi, quindi ai fini della nostra discussione sei _tremebonda_ , Mezzosangue."  
 _Oh, al diavolo._  
  
 _Vedi come ti chiama Mezzosangue e sei arrivata a preferire questo epiteto a 'puttana'?  
  
Zitto, Ron. Ci manchi solo tu._  
  
Hermione prese un respiro profondo, il primo da quando la testa aveva smesso di girarle.  
  
"Posso farle una domanda, signor Malfoy?"  
"Ti ascolto."  
"Ecco... perché... per quale ragione devo rimanere viva, signore?"  
"Questi sono affari che vanno ben al di là della tua comprensione, ragazzina. Ora restatene sdraiata finché non sei certa che non dovrò raccoglierti dal pavimento." Hermione lo sentì tornare a passo deciso verso la scrivania, si ritrovò sola a fissare lo schienale di velluto del divano, la gola piena di saliva inutile.  
Deglutì.  
Ci aveva provato e non si era aspettata una risposta, non veramente, non da Malfoy: ma aveva dovuto tentare.  
Dove lui l'aveva toccata le bruciava terribilmente, come se avesse addosso l'impronta di qualche animale.  
  
* *  
  
  
  
 _E non scendiamo a cena?  
E non devo mangiare sul pavimento?  
E per caso é questa l'ora di cenare? Oddio sono nei guai. Oddio non ero a servire..._  
Hermione Granger prese posto titubante, l'arrosto fumava invitante.  
"Mia moglie ha cenato velocemente nelle sue stanze, questa sera nessuno ci ha fatto compagnia ed io mangio piuttosto tardi, quando non é richiesta la mia presenza a tavola." Lucius Malfoy alzò gli occhi gelidi in quelli nocciola della ragazza - ed Hermione registrò uno sgradevole brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
  
Pochi istanti prima si era voltata sentendo lo schiocco della materializzazione di un giovane Elfo nella stanza e con sommo orrore si era resa conto di aver mancato i suoi compiti, poi Lucius Malfoy aveva deciso di darle la sgradevole sensazione di aver sbirciato nella sua mente.  
Naturalmente non era possibile: evidentemente a Malfoy bastava guardare come i suoi occhi schizzavano terrorizzati sull'Elfo.  
  
Hermione prese posto al tavolino rotondo dietro la libreria. Aveva cenato lì la prima sera, dopo il suo arrivo al Manor. Sulla destra, la porta della camera da letto di lui.  
  
  
 _Inizi a diventare prevedibile, tesoro._  
 _Tra poco potrà leggerti come un libro aperto, Legilimanzia o meno._  
  
Hermione represse la piccola voce fredda e crudele che non aveva un nome ed obbedì, mettendosi a sedere. _Niente pavimento._  
  
"Ecco, brava. E smettila di fare di testa tua. Se ci fosse stato bisogno di te da basso ti avrei mandata lì."  
  
Niente vino per il signor Malfoy, acqua.  
  
La sensazione di prima era passata, lasciandola torpida ed inerme. Si sentiva anche svuotata, inerme ed idiota. Non c'era nessuna giustificazione da dare, Lucius non fece una piega di fronte al suo viso ancora cereo alla luce delle lampade.  
  
Probabilmente si era addormentata per mezz'ora e più sul divano.  
  
 _Non le piaceva, non le piaceva per niente, ma che alternativa aveva? Nessuna._  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"S- signore, io..."  
"Oh, no no no. Ho io la mano sui comandi, ragazzina. E voglio il mio dolcetto di fine cena..."  
E con un terribile ghigno, il signor Malfoy le spalancò ulteriormente le cosce per tuffarci la testa in mezzo.  
Hermione sentì i suoi capelli di un biondo chiarissimo contro l'interno coscia, un istante dopo la lingua morbida e sapiente di lui dentro.  
  
Si aggrappò forte al cuscino che aveva sotto la schiena, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la carezza della lingua di Lucius Malfoy la mettesse a nudo.  
  
 _Signor Malfoy credo di doverla toccare a mia volta, o non so, qualcosa di simile._  
 _Non capisco cosa stia facendo, non é questo ciò che si aspetta da me? Perché mi... sono sicura che nessun uomo del suo rango ammetterebbe mai di aver fatto una cosa del genere ad una Mezzosangue, anzi sono certa che nessun uomo del suo rango lo farebbe mai!_  
  
  
Ma il signor Malfoy voleva solo farla impazzire nel tepore e nella semi oscurità dell'alcova, ancora quasi completamente vestito compresa l'austera giacca blu, e quelli erano pensieri cui mai Hermione Granger avrebbe dato una voce, semplicemente perché alla luce del giorno non la sfioravano neppure.  
Hermione era finita sulla schiena, le spalle scarne trascinate contro il materasso appena varcata la soglia della camera da letto. Lucius Malfoy si era tuffato su di lei senza neppure svestirsi.  
I suoi capelli luccicavano alla luce delle lampade - Hermione guardò e colse il movimento della sua testa, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, non gli vedeva la fronte - venne con una rapidità sconvolgente rispetto alla prima volta.  
Lui non si fermò.  
Hermione si morse forte il labbro inferiore, un vago sapore ferrigno la sorprese - " _S-signore, signor Malfoy!_ " Perché era già venuta - e le faceva quasi male che lui continuasse, così lo supplicò a voce più alta mentre i fremiti del piacere si placavano negli ultimi torpidi sussulti.  
Per tutta risposta Lucius le afferrò forte i fianchi per tenerla ferma. Continuò a fare ciò che stava facendo fino a sentire come il piacere montava di nuovo, _evocato per la seconda volta consecutiva dalla sua tenacia_. Le ginocchia di lei iniziarono a tremare incontrollatamente intorno al collo dell'uomo.  
  
Questa volta toccò ad Hermione aggrapparsi forte al signor Malfoy gualcendogli l'elegante giacca.  
  
Lui aveva gli occhi chiusi e lei neppure se ne accorse, stravolta com'era, con le guance paonazze e la bocca spalancata contro il soffitto del baldacchino in una molle 'o' di resa.


	11. 11

Hermione Jean Granger (l _a Mezzosangue_ ) si era addormentata di schiena, in una posizione che Lucius Malfoy non le aveva mai visto.  
Di solito si raggomitolava, rattrappita come un gattino spaventato, il più vicino al bordo del letto.  
Di solito... _tranne_ che per due volte. La prima volta che lei lo aveva visto toccarsi Lucius l'aveva spostata alla fine, voltandola sul fianco mentre lei _non osava guardarlo in faccia, però gemeva senza ritegno_. Pochi istanti dopo era crollata.  
Dormiva un sonno pacifico per quanto Lord Malfoy poteva vedere, erano le cinque e lui si era svegliato solo perché doveva andare in bagno.  
  
Ma tornando nella stanza grigia di nebbia e caligine per l'ennesima alba uggiosa non aveva potuto fare a meno di gettare un'occhiata dalla sua parte.  
Quant'era secca. Anche se adesso mangiava di più, la Mezzosangue non era poi tanto diversa da quel giorno di due mesi prima.  
Le guance erano pallide contro la matassa di capelli crespi.  
Il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava, Lucius sentì gli occhi scivolare sulla forma dei suoi piccoli seni, i capezzoli erano ben evidenti oltre la stoffa tesa.  
 _Che immagine oscena._  
Che _creatura_ oscena.  
Aveva la camicia da notte ancora sollevata sulle ginocchia scarne _quella mocciosa Mezzosangue_ , e quella volta Lord Malfoy non le aveva detto di rimettersi la biancheria intima.  
 _Rispetto a quando l'avevano scaraventata a casa Malfoy le erano ricresciuti i peli, Lucius li vedeva scuri attraverso la stoffa bianca._  
  
La Granger inspirò profondamente, poi si mosse, altri centimetri di quelle sue lunghe, secche gambe spuntarono dalla camicia da notte. C'era un livido sul polpaccio sinistro, un piccolo taglio vicino alla caviglia del piede destro. Adesso che l'aveva assegnata allo studio non le sarebbe capitato mai più.  
  
 _Allo studio, andiamo Lucius... al letto. Ma hai fatto bene, era ora: tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te._  
 _Si? Sarebbe fiero che l'hai leccata ad una Mezzosangue? Ti cancellerebbe dall'albero genealogico, sicuro!_  
Lucius Malfoy riaffondò nelle coperte calde, (il profilo di lei immobile accanto) si sentiva a disagio.  
Non sapeva se era stata una buona idea ordinarle di dormire lì per tenerla sotto controllo, ma non si fidava di Alecto, durante la notte poteva succedere qualsiasi cosa.  
 _La ragazzina poteva scappare._  
Poteva impadronirsi di una bacchetta, per esempio. Certo, poi avrebbe firmato la sua condanna a morte, ma non aveva esitato un attimo quando si era trattato di prendere la sua bacchetta dal pavimento.  
Normalmente Lucius avrebbe dovuto denunciarla e farla condannare, sarebbe stato più che sufficiente. Solo che, naturalmente, non poteva. In quella circostanza la Mezzosangue gli aveva salvato la vita, anche se probabilmente l'aveva fatto più per se' stessa che per lui.  
  
 _Eh già, Lucius, tu sei come al solito di manica troppo larga, troppo molle: hanno ragione quelli che ti dipingono così, e faresti bene a non dare all'Oscuro Signore il minimo pretesto per dubitare di te ancora una volta: ti ricordi l'ultima, si?_  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy ricordava e _non_ voleva rivangare.  
La Mezzosangue aveva capito che con lui non avrebbe mai dormito sul pavimento gelido, ne' mangiato in una ciotola per cani. Se lui fosse schiattato sulla sedia lei sarebbe finita chissà dove, oppure non avrebbe avuto vita facile.  
 _Aveva agito saggiamente, brava: e lui a quel punto avrebbe dovuto farne quel che voleva._  
  
 _Basta guardare la forma tenera del suo monte di Venere nell'acqua del bagno, basta strapparle via la biancheria intima per divorarla, basta fare da solo, dimostrale chi é che comanda, Lucius._  
  
 _Così avrebbero detto gli altri, tutti gli altri, compreso suo padre Abraxas._  
 _Prendila da dietro, perché non ci sia contatto tra i vostri volti. In tempi antichi così facevamo con i Mezzosangue, i Babbani ed i bottini di guerra in generale, quando proprio dovevamo abbassarci al loro indegno livello. Da dietro, che non ti guardi e senta il tuo peso addosso.  
Prendi il tuo piacere senza preoccuparti del suo._  
  
Ma _non_ si stava preoccupando del piacere della Granger, assolutamente! A lui semplicemente _andava_ di ( _le sue labbra tenere, umide, il suo odore, il suo sapore_ ) trastullarsi così con lei, e quella piccola svergognata faceva tutto da sola sotto i colpi della sua lingua. Proprio niente era al suo servizio, ad essere precisi: ma la _femmina_ _Mezzosangue_ era impudente, una vera sfacciata.  
Non bastava il fatto di non aver provato alcuna ripugnanza, anche se Macnair avrebbe detto ad esempio che a fare così con una Mezzosangue ci si beccava come minimo il Vaiolo di Drago.  
 _Beh niente Vaiolo di Drago per Lucius Malfoy, ma d'altra parte lui era lo stesso uomo che aveva rischiato la pelle per un vizio che coltivava da tempo._  
Non che avesse smesso, per una settimana dopo l'accaduto non aveva toccato più la sua coca, ma quel mattino si era giusto fatto una striscia lunga come la piuma d'aquila che teneva nel calamaio sulla scrivania.  
Lo sguardo del suo dottore era un mesto capolinea, uno scuotere rassegnato di testa.  
Da quel giorno Lucius Malfoy aveva smesso di illudersi, questa era le verità: prima o poi quella faccenda l'avrebbe portato alla tomba.  
Era solo questione di tempo e se tanto doveva coltivare un vizio segreto, tanto valeva che lo condisse con quella piccola Mezzosangue frigida che gli era rimasta particolarmente impressa tanti anni prima ed il destino gli metteva proprio tra le mani.  
  
Morendo, sarebbe stato al sicuro dall'Oscuro... ( _no, no, non al sicuro, lui era al sicuro, lui era tra i vincitori_ ).  
Insomma, a partita chiusa chi si sarebbe più preoccupato di lui?  
Narcissa probabilmente avrebbe osservato il lutto per qualche mese, poi l'abito nero di velluto sarebbe scomparso di nuovo in fondo al guardaroba.  
Draco non gli parlava più da quel suo folle, delirante sfogo. Ignorava le sue lettere.  
 _Ma parliamoci chiaro, che si dica in giro di Lucius Malfoy che vezzeggiasse i Mezzosangue con la lingua dopo la tua dipartita ti importa, vero?_  
  
 _Mah, può darsi._  
 _Ma chi parlerà più di Lucius Malfoy, una volta che si sarà tolto di torno?_  
  
In quel momento, la Mezzosangue emise una specie di lamento e si agitò nel sonno.  
  
Come specchio dei suoi pensieri inquieti e strani lei si stava muovendo ancora, spostando quel corpicino tutt'altro che procace, offrendogli involontariamente la vista delle natiche smilze.  
  
Lucius fu lì lì per svegliarla e ordinarle di ricomporsi, ma tentennò. Le si vedeva troppo l'osso dell'anca per i suoi gusti. Non voleva vedere quella magrezza feroce, l'evidenza di quella presenza sfacciata, senza alcun ritegno.  
Avrebbe dovuto punirla.  
 _Non si dormiva così._  
  
 _Non si provocavano erezioni al padrone di casa prima delle sei del mattino._  
  
  
  
In silenzio, Lucius Malfoy scivolò verso sinistra.  
  
Quando fu a ridosso della sua schiena ignara si protese ancora un po', ma non così tanto da toccarla.  
Solo da sentire il suo calore sulla pelle ora nuda.  
  
Lei continuò a dormire, perfettamente ignara anche quando lui si azzardò a sfiorarle il fianco con la punta delle lunghe dita pallide.  
  
Poi, azzardando ancora un minuscolo spostamento, le sistemò l'erezione bruciante nell'incavo dei glutei, questa volta quasi trattenendo il fiato.  
  
 _Non_ voleva che si svegliasse.  
Se lei era addormentata lui poteva venire a patti più facilmente con quelle sensazioni, sbrigarsela da solo in fretta, poi uscire e forse fare visita ad uno dei suoi molti amanti ( perché Lucius Malfoy ne aveva sempre avuti, di amanti) per sfogare la passione con un oggetto più consono.  
  
  
Iniziò ad oscillare ritmicamente, la mano sinistra stretta intorno alla base del pene.  
  
Ad un certo punto la sentì muovere scompostamente i piedi - spostò appena in tempo i suoi, prima che lei li urtasse col rischio di svegliarsi.  
Ci riuscì ed esultò quando lei si rilassò nuovamente.  
Il polso pallido di Lucius era lanciato in una danza frenetica ed un po' patetica, l'uomo giaceva col volto affilato affondato nel cuscino, il collo sollevato.  
Ogni volta che si muoveva il tepore di lei lo avvolgeva come un'impronta, fissava la sua matassa di capelli castani col respiro sempre più corto...  
  
  
 _e poi, del tutto a tradimento, Hermione Granger decise di lanciare una gomitata._  
Lo stomaco di Lucius non se la prese per un pelo, in compenso di fronte ai suoi occhi si stava verificando un terremoto.  
La Granger si dimenò fino a girarsi - oh no - fino a buttarglisi addosso.  
Il viso della ragazza gli ricadde all'altezza del petto, la posizione era terribile per essere involontaria, neppure facendolo apposta avrebbero potuto ottenere un risultato simile.  
  
Lucius Malfoy aveva chiuso gli occhi. Bel casino. Non poteva neppure muovere la mano, ora, senza il rischio di svegliarla.  
  
Sempre che ci fosse quel rischio, era ridicolo quanto potesse avere il sonno profondo, quella Mezzosangue.  
  
 _Forse così... ah, se le dita salivano, la urtava proprio tra le cosce..._  
  
Poi Hermione Granger emise un verso che avrebbe potuto essere di allarme - e Lucius si sentì avvampare, gli occhi vitrei e il volto nell'espressione involontariamente arrogante di quando veniva colto sul fatto ( espressione che Draco aveva ereditato fino all'ultima ruga e virgola.)  
  
Non che ci fosse niente da fare, ormai.  
  
 _No, niente._  
  
La vide aprire lentamente gli occhi, realizzare la situazione, dunque guardare in basso e - con un rumore d'aria aspirata - agitare le cosce col risultato di comprimergli l'umida carne del glande proteso.  
 _Ohu Merlino Morgana Salazar..._  
  
"S-signore che costa sta...?"  
  
"Non quello che stai pensando tu, Mezzosangue. Non scoparti nel sonno."  
Le rispose Lucius Malfoy con un filo di voce e quanta più autorità potesse racimolare.  
Hermione Granger sgranò gli occhi nel sentire quella parola volgare pronunciata dalla voce melliflua ed affettata di Lucius, ma assorbì anche l'impatto di quelle parole.  
  
Con una calma che a Lucius stava dando i nervi ma oh, c'era di peggio: la piccola impudente non si spostava.  
No, perché si compiaceva della punta dell'uccello contro la coscia, vero?  
  
"Non... non lo stavo pensando, signore..."  
  
Lucius Malfoy tenne gli occhi chiusi.  
Le sue dita reggevano ancora l'erezione bollente.  
  
Non voleva ne' riaprire gli occhi, ne' che quel momento passasse, non fino a quando non avesse trovato il modo di venire a patti con tutto quanto.  
  
E forse avrebbe dovuto frustare la Granger per quello che osò, _invece quando sentì la sue piccole dita che gli sfioravano la base dell'eccitazione risalendola titubanti_ semplicemente scattò afferrandola per la vita, _rovesciandosi finalmente addosso a lei._


	12. 12

_La luce era grigiastra, avvolgeva il sontuoso baldacchino dalle tende viola pallido senza riuscire a rischiarare l'interno. L'alcova era un abisso di ombre, lo sarebbe stato anche se Hermione avesse tenuto gli occhi spalancati. Il caminetto ormai freddo spandeva un delicato aroma di resina e del solito benzoino, qualcosa luccicava sopra di lei, una lunga ciocca di capelli quasi bianchi le solleticò il viso.  
  
A quella sensazione lieve ne seguì un'altra, appena più decisa. L'orlo della camicia da notte si abbassò fino a scoprirle completamente il petto... poi venne il guizzo di qualcos'altro di umido, molto mobile sulla punta del seno sinistro.  
  
La testa di Hermione ruotò all'indietro affondando nel guanciale, sentì la mente vuotarsi, le voci urlavano la loro protesta, ma scivolarono via. Non per volontà sua - ma perché il momento in se' aveva qualcosa di solenne, terribile ed inesplicabile ad un tempo.  
  
Lei, Hermione Jean Granger, era finita sotto il peso di Lucius Malfoy, che le stava addosso, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe divaricate. La punta umida del suo pene poggiava proprio tra le sue cosce.  
C'era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in quello - solo che non si trattava solo di qualcosa, era il mondo ad essere finito sottosopra ed in fondo Malfoy ( un uomo fatto, quarantaquattro anni) era il male minore.  
Sapeva di canfora e gerbera, era caldo e immenso, una gigantesca minaccia tesa ad arco sopra di lei, ma una minaccia priva del suo potere.  
Sapeva che non doveva fidarsi nemmeno di questo pensiero ( stai attenta, attenta a lui, ti sei bevuta il senno)  
ma il suo cervello era un immenso shock ovattato, lei era un uragano immobile, o quasi... aveva ancora le dita della destra intorno all'estremità di quell'erezione e la massaggiava meccanicamente, aiutata dai fluidi di lui. Se ne rese conto solo quando si sentì afferrare delicatamente il polso.  
(Era anche consapevole di essere un ciocco di legno, proprio quello che aveva temuto tutte le volte che aveva pensato a quando avrebbe finalmente fatto sesso, ma tale restò, non poteva fare altro.)  
Lucius allontanò la sua mano, poi la prese per la vita ed a quel punto Hermione sentì il suo respiro contro il collo. L'uomo la avvicinò ancora di più a se'.  
Stava accadendo - quell'erezione enorme si avvicinava, schiudeva con la punta il suo sesso trovandolo segretamente umido. Per un istante lui esitò, forse sul punto di sussurrarle qualcosa che tuttavia non disse mai - poi oltrepassò la tenera barriera del suo corpo _e ad Hermione Granger accadde qualcosa per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita.  
  
  
Il suo corpo si aprì a quell'assalto, risvegliando muscoli che la ragazza non sapeva nemmeno di possedere.  
  
_Lo sentì arrivarle fino in fondo e qualcosa di incredibilmente potente le incendiò - ah non c'era definizione migliore - le incendiò le reni - istintivamente la ragazza serrò i fianchi del signor Malfoy tra le ginocchia ed il contraccolpo le sfregò il profilo di lui contro il collo e l'orecchio - altro terribile fuoco rivestì quella sensazione, Hermione Granger non si era accorta di essersi aggrappata forte alla schiena dell'uomo con tutte e due le braccia._  
  
Come faceva a scatenarle... dentro... quel fuoco... solo muovendosi... oh voleva che si muovesse, che continuasse - era l'unica cosa importante al mondo, che il signor Malfoy continuasse a muoversi respirandole pesantemente contro il collo e la guancia - troppo importante per rammaricarsi di qualunque miseria ( te lo sta dando bene, tesoro, che sorpresa, benissimo direi, disse una parte della coscienza sopita di Hermione, ma lei era altrove.)  
"Non..."  
La voce di lui spandeva direttamente da quell'abisso di fuoco in cui era precipitata: "...Non ti metterò nei guai... ho preso la Pozione..." ma Hermione si sarebbe resa conto di cosa significavano quelle parole ( con un impeto di sollievo e paura) solo dopo, in quel momento non era in grado di parlare ne' di pensare, l'orizzonte sfumava e così il mondo dietro i suoi occhi chiusi, cullato da quel ritmo supremo.  
  
Stava lasciando i segni delle unghie sulla pelle candida di lord Lucius Malfoy, ma possiamo tranquillamente aggiungerlo al lungo elenco delle cose che ignorava - e di cui al momento non si stava preoccupando. D'un tratto il suo corpo si annodò - un nodo incredibilmente duro e bollente laggiù- La raggiunse qualcosa di lieve e delicato, il tocco di una mano tra le cosce con perfetto tempismo - perfetto terribile tempismo - Hermione emise un grido rauco e l'orizzonte rosso implose e scomparve definitivamente.

 


	13. 13

Lucius Malfoy fissava il pavimento.  
Non poteva - e non _voleva_ fare altrimenti, non mentre l'Oscuro Signore era di fronte a lui.  
  
Il marmo era freddo sotto le sue ginocchia, ma la sua mente era un unico amalgama più duro di quel marmo. Sentiva la sua stessa voce venire fuori come da una grande distanza, ne controllava alla perfezione il suono e la modulazione - la rendeva naturale - ma era più come sedere alla sala comandi di uno di quei bizzarri _filn_ Babbani - e questo pensiero era un motivo in più per erigere uno schermo di quel genere.  
 _Era Occlumanzia giocata ai massimi livelli._  
  
L'Oscuro Signore parlava ma l'uomo che era stato un tempo il suo Mangiamorte preferito era preparato.  
  
 _"Lo so, me lo sento nella carne. Non é morto, quel patetico piccolo moccioso é ancora vivo. Là fuori. Da qualche parte."_  
  
Ci fu un rumore stridulo, come di unghie mostruose contro il legno. "Lo sento."  
Ribadì l'Oscuro Signore, senza guardare l'uomo alto dal pallido volto affilato che non parlava e non muoveva un muscolo perché così gli era stato ordinato di fare.  
  
Ormai Lucius Malfoy non era più il suo secondo in comando, altri avevano preso quel posto.  
Ragione di più per sapere ancora meglio come comportarsi di fronte a lui, aveva _già_ parlato, confermandogli che le ricerche di Potter erano infruttuose, anche se avevano ormai travalicato l'oceano. Ma tutte le volte l'Oscuro Signore gli ripeteva la stessa identica cosa: _Potter é ancora vivo, lì fuori da qualche parte._  
  
C'era di che impazzire, a sentirti ripetere una cosa così ogni volta che venivi convocato. Lo stesso dovevano pensare gli uomini mandati a scovare le tracce di un ragazzo morto e sepolto, il cui corpo marciva nelle profondità della terra di una foresta in Gran Bretagna, ma obbedivano agli ordini - non potevano fare altro - e tutti insieme, Lucius compreso, speravano che lui abbandonasse presto quei terrori infondati.  
  
Avevano scavato e rivoltato la buca senza iscrizione in cui Potter era seppellito assieme al suo fidato Weasley. Lucius c'era, aveva visto i resti della sua felpa sporchi di terra, le ossa rese spugnose dalle intemperie erano state addirittura smosse.  
  
Erano le _sue_.  
Non c'era alcun dubbio.  
 _La Magia lo aveva confermato._  
Lucius Malfoy, l'esperto in quel campo aveva eseguito gli accertamenti.  
 _Erano proprio le ossa di Potter._  
Questo avrebbe dovuto mettere il punto definitivo alle angosce dell'Oscuro Signore, ma neppure questo era bastato.  
  
Era per questo, d'altronde, che aveva deciso di affidare la Granger ai Malfoy.  
  
"Alzati."  
  
Lucius obbedì a quella voce impaziente, quasi senza sentire le ginocchia doloranti.  
  
 _La ragazzina sarà la chiave di questo mistero, per ciò deve condurci a Potter_ \- risentiva quella voce febbrile nella mente, Lucius, anche lì mentre si rimetteva in piedi evitando con cura di alzare il proprio sguardo pallido.  
 _La chiave che ci porterà a Potter!_  
  
Ma l'avevano interrogata per bene prima di assegnarla ai Malfoy, aveva visto i segni sul suo volto smorto nascosto dietro una colonna dell'imponente sala del Consiglio Supremo, Lucius, e Potter restava sempre morto.  
Lo vedeva nel volto disperato di lei, dove non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro.  
L'aveva visto nel gesto secco, da automa con cui Hermione Granger si era spogliata meccanicamente quel giorno, aspettandosi di venire trattata come un 'bottino di guerra'.  
  
Potter era caduto e l'avevano buttato in una specie di fossa alla svelta, spezzando in due la sua bacchetta e bruciandola prima, ecco perché non c'era.  
  
 _Questa era la realtà._  
  
  
"Me lo sento e non mi sto sbagliando."  
"Sì, mio Signore."  
"Dimmi, Lucius... come sta la giovane Granger?"  
  
  
Il muro si fece più impenetrabile che mai, proprio nel momento in cui l'esasperazione esplodeva mettendogli addosso una gran voglia di urlare: "Serve adeguatamente la casa ed é molto dimessa, mio Signore. Tranquilla."  
  
"Desidero farti una domanda, Lucius... e poi assegnarti un compito, amico mio."  
Una sensazione orribile serrò lo stomaco all'uomo incappucciato, ma lui la spinse lontano.  
"Vi ascolto, Mio Signore."  
"Hai avuto _contatti_ con la Mezzosangue? Non mentirmi, sai che posso capirlo, Lucius..."  
  
Ed anche a questo era preparato, anche se una minuscola gocciolina di sudore gli scivolò giù dall'attaccatura dei capelli e il sangue nelle vene gli fece un gran tonfo di ghiaccio.  
 _Sapeva anche come rispondere._  
  
"L'ho posseduta, mio Signore, ma non ho avuto con le _contatti impuri._ "  
"L'hai presa da dietro? Gemeva? Piangeva e si dimenava?"  
Questa volta la voce fredda aveva una vena decisamente divertita.  
"Proprio come si deve fare, mio Signore. Ne ho provato schifo, ma... _lei si é adattata molto bene._ "  
" _Proprio come siamo obbligati a fare per imporre il nostro controllo a questa feccia_ , vorrai dire. Purtroppo l'eliminazione totale dei Mezzosangue e dei Babbani non é possibile. Ho notato, amico mio, che sono quanto mai utili per determinati compiti, incombenze che un Mago non deve assolutamente sfiorare. Qualcuno dovrà pure pulire le latrine... ma torniamo a noi. L'hai posseduta, quindi e mi par di capire che la piccola indegna _non_ ne abbia provato schifo. E dopo?"  
"Io... io non ho detto questo, non mi sono occupato certo del _suo_ piacere. Solo... mi sembrava che lo accettasse. E dopo lei... ha capito la sua nuova condizione e non ci ha mai dato problemi, mio Signore..."  
"Molto bene. Ora ascoltami bene, Lucius... tu _dovrai_ avere _contatti impuri_ con lei, e fare anche qualcos'altro di più per me."  
  
Una ciocca di capelli biondi scivolò da sotto il cappuccio - una lama di luce nel buio della stanza - ma Lucius non fece l'errore di guardarlo in volto, neppure ora.  
"Sei sorpreso? Lascia che ti spieghi. Non devi più far ricorso alla violenza, con lei. Devi _sedurla_.  
Il che significa che dovrai abbondare con baci, carezze... e tutte quelle piccole astuzie a cui sei ricorso tante volte per me, in passato."  
"S-sedurla?"  
"Proprio così! O ti sei scordato come si fa? Devi fare in modo che si fidi di te. Mi hai detto che non svolge più lavori eccessivamente pesanti..."  
"Si, mio Signore. La impiego principalmente nella gestione della casa e dei registri... ma voi forse chiedete l'impossibile."  
"Pensavo che nessun compito di seduzione fosse impossible per Lucius Malfoy" - lo rimbeccò l'Oscuro Signore - _il sudore ormai scorreva a rivolti sotto la tunica nera e lui non poteva farci assolutamente niente._  
 _Solo rafforzare la sua mente il più possibile._  
"Ecco... posso forse sedurla, ma fare in modo che si fidi di me..."  
"Certo, comprendo la realtà della situazione. Tuttavia la ragazza é _giovane_..." Nagini gli strisciò pesantemente in grembo e lui si prese una piccola pausa per accarezzarla - "Giovane e come tutte le donne di quella razza, naturalmente inclini alla _sporcizia_. Imporle di soddisfare il Padrone é un conto, _questo_ é decisamente una storia diversa. Ti sto chiedendo di _sporcarti_ un po', Lucius. Tutto qui. E quando lei sarà _malleabile_ al punto giusto..."  
"Mio Signore..."  
"Non _osare_ interrompermi. _Quando lei sarà malleabile al punto giusto, rivolterò la sua mente da cima a fondo, e allora ci dirà che cosa ne é stato veramente di Potter_."

 


	14. 14

_Basta, Hermione._  
Ma come poterlo evitare?  
 _Non importa come, devi evitarlo ad ogni costo._  
  
Hermione Granger non strofinava più il pavimento del salone principale. Il padrone di casa aveva deciso di dispensarla da quel compito, assegnandolo al più giovane degli Elfi Domestici. Erano le undici della sera, il lavello era finalmente pulito. Le pentole scintillavano nella credenza. Il caminetto era stato raschiato.  
Lucius Malfoy era appena rientrato a casa - Hermione aveva sentito la porta principale del Manor aprirsi, il trapestio dell'Elfo che prendeva il soprabito del Padrone.  
  
La casa era finalmente silenziosa, la avvolgeva quella quiete ovattata.  
Il gigantesco camino in salotto era ancora acceso, Hermione lo sentiva scoppiettare come una cosa viva.  
Questo significava una sola cosa, lui non si era ancora ritirato. Ormai Hermione conosceva abbastanza le sue abitudini da poterlo dire. Era una di quelle sere in cui Lucius sedeva nella sua poltrona preferita, probabilmente sorseggiando qualcosa.  
  
Evidentemente aveva già cenato, perché non aveva impartito alcun ordine.  
  
E lei non poteva uscire di lì, stava addirittura pensando alla vecchia stalla di pietra.  
 _Era fredda, gelida._  
Avrebbe contravvenuto agli ordini espressi da Malfoy... molto pericoloso.  
  
Eppure, dopo quello che era successo le pareva l'unica soluzione.  
  
Se adesso esci da questa stanza per coricarti ancora nel suo letto, Hermione, non avrai più scampo, dicevano le voci di quelli che aveva amato e perso ed Hermione sapeva che avevano ragione.  
Si sentiva come se avesse oltrepassato un misterioso, ma _fondamentale_ confine.  
Una linea di demarcazione invisibile ma fondamentale per la sua stessa esistenza - per quello straccio che ne era rimasto, arduo chiamarlo 'vita'.  
  
Si guardò i piedi, nelle pesanti, brutte calzature adatte anche all'esterno. Si guardò le mani dalle unghie pulite, aveva rimosso tutta la cenere con cura.  
  
Ricadde seduta accanto al focolare ormai spento.  
 _Non sapeva che fare._  
  
Si sentiva le mani fredde ed intorpidite, ma non per averle immerse in acqua quasi tutto il giorno, tra piatti da lavare e pentole da lucidare pranzo colazione e cena.  
 _Le era piaciuto._  
Aveva provato _piacere_ tra le braccia di Lucius Malfoy. Il suo corpo recava impresso l'itinerario di quei baci, _era come se lui l'avesse machiata, segnata_. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì il suo odore, fu un fatto crudele, che non c'entrava niente con l'amore e nemmeno con l'Amortentia, perché una volta Hermione aveva sentito l'odore dei capelli di Ron in quel filtro - _no, questo era un misto di paura e desiderio._  
  
 _Era come quando sei ad un passo dal ciglio di un burrone, tutta la tua mente invoca la fuga, ma il corpo muove un altro passo, uno solo, verso il letale costone di roccia.  
Farai quel passo, potrebbe essere quello fatale ma lo farai._  
  
  
Hermione si strinse nella veste ruvida, avvertendone ogni fibra, era il simbolo brutale della realtà quella veste.  
Una tunica rozza, non aveva mai avuto vestiti così.  
Erano abiti riservati ai servi, agli ultimi del mondo dei maghi.  
 _Abiti per lei._  
  
Si era appena decisa ad alzarsi quando Lucius Malfoy apparve nella cornice della porta, alto, imponente, il suo completo scuro dalla linea più austera addosso.  
  
L'inquietudine di Hermione colpì come un proiettile o una luce l'uomo incorniciato dalla porta, quella sensazione di pericolo la invase come un vento bollente e gelido a un tempo.  
Ciò che lo aveva portato lontano dal Manor non era una qualche incombenza piacevole, ce n'era traccia nel suo volto stranamente tirato. Forse aveva visto lui. Sapeva che lui chiamava a rapporto i suoi sostenitori più vicini di rado, in quei tempi di pace, sapeva che la sua attenzione era diretta all'espansione oltre oceano... ma se non c'era l'ombra di Voldemort sul viso di Lucius Malfoy in quel momento, allora era diventata cieca.  
"Mi ritiro..." e l'ombra di un sorriso sfuggente, come un presagio ambiguo. Non le aveva mai sorriso prima. Non direttamente a lei.  
 _Tum tum tum - era il rombo del suo cuore ad inviarle quelle fitte gelide e bollenti - scappa, Hermione._  
 _Scappa, scappa scappa_ \- ma la ragazza aveva iniziato a camminare, seguendo l'uomo, ed il costone di roccia era sempre più vicino.  
  
Lo seguì in camera da letto.  
  
Non era più il letto del padrone di casa, il letto imponente e sfarzoso di Lucius Malfoy in cui era costretta a stare, erano le coperte sulle quali aveva quasi urlato la sera prima, le cosce spasmodicamente strette intorno alla vita di lui, l'ombra a divorare pietosamente i contorni di quel pallido volto affilato.  
E lui non era più il suo padrone di casa mentre Hermione gli teneva aperta la vestaglia da camera perché se la infilasse sulle spalle nude, era Lucius Malfoy nudo davanti a lei.  
 _Aveva paura._  
Paura come la prima volta che si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia, quando Macnair l'aveva spinta a forza nello studio.  
  
 _Ma era una paura molto, molto diversa._  
  
Lucius si accomodò la vestaglia sulle spalle ed ancora l'ombra che Hermione cercava di negare danzò sul suo volto mentre lei, a rispettosa distanza, si svestiva.  
  
  
Lui non la guardò neppure quella volta, si limitò ad attendere che avesse finito, poi si animò.  
Raccolse l'abito che lei aveva appoggiato momentaneamente sul letto prima che avesse il tempo di piegarlo, lo gettò con noncuranza sulla sedia.  
  
Poi si voltò ed ora le era vicinissimo, la sovrastava - la afferrò per i lacci della camicia da notte, li aprì. Hermione lo sentì inspirare a fondo, percepì i suoi capelli sfiorarla mentre si abbassava su di lei - quando sentì aprirsi la forma delle sue labbra secche e nervose contro il collo e la clavicola, Hermione seppe che c'era qualcosa che non andava... ma avrebbe dato di nuovo la sua bacchetta, l'avesse _posseduta_ , per capire che cos'era.  
Non c'era niente, _niente_ eppure aveva paura.  
Poi lui mormorò "Che c'è..." in un sussurro languido e strascicato, troppo affettato, troppo irto di morbidezza mentre le sue mani le cercavano i capezzoli ed Hermione finalmente parlò.  
  
"Non voglio, signore."  
  
 _Non voglio, signor Malfoy, ecco la forma corretta, avrebbe dovuto ricordarsela - avrebbe dovuto_ \- e forse fu qualcosa nel modo in cui lui la guardò, con certi occhi come pezzi di vetro o di ghiaccio, forse fu la piega congelata del suo sorriso che si allargava, all'improvviso era di nuovo come tanti anni prima.  
  
Quando Lucius Malfoy aveva teso loro un agguato giù nell'Ufficio Misteri, quando Lucius Malfoy aveva tentato di assassinare lei, Harry e Ron - ma Lucius Malfoy non era arrivato a metterle una mano al centro del petto spingendola all'improvviso per farla ricadere sul letto.  
  
"Puoi ripetere?"  
  
Hermione indietreggiò gualcendo la trapunta - lui avanzò ancora, le mani morbide e ben curate intorno alla cintura della vestaglia di broccato.  
Hermione aveva avuto paura di quell'uomo quando se l'era trovato davanti nel buio con la sua maschera addosso circondato da Bellatrix e dagli altri, ma era niente in confronto a ciò che provava ora.  
 _Niente._  
Lucius salì in ginocchio sul letto e le si buttò addosso, la inchiodò sotto di se' usando le braccia per sostenersi ed osservarla dall'alto.  
Sorrideva.  
Anzi, _sogghignava_.  
  
Ed Hermione decise di ripeterlo, meglio di prima, perché non le importava di vivere in un mondo in cui Harry e Ron erano morti ed i suoi genitori l'avevano dimenticata, soprattutto se era un mondo in cui lei _scopava_ con Lucius Malfoy.  
La ragazza si coprì lentamente il volto con le mani: "Non voglio, signor Malfoy, signore, la prego."  
  
Che aspetto patetico doveva avere.  
Che aspetto assolutamente penoso. Lucius avrebbe visto i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime, l'aveva afferrata per i polsi spostandole lentamente le mani dal viso.  
  
Hermione si ritrovò a fissarlo direttamente negli occhi, c'era a malapena un centimetro di distanza tra di loro.  
Così poté sentire il sussurro di risposta di lui come se si trattasse di un urlo. "Tu non decidi un _cazzo_. Qui sono io a volere - o a non volere."  
  
  
 _E andava bene così, era così che avrebbe dovuto essere fino all'inizio. Sedurla, farla infatuare? Lucius si sentiva male solo all'idea - il suo cuore era così vergognosamente a nudo? Così chiara la sua vergogna, che l'Oscuro Signore aveva potuto addirittura usarla per prendersi gioco di lui?  
Mentre lo guardava sapeva ciò che avevano fatto, Lucius ne aveva la certezza, non era sopravvissuto alla sua collera senza sapere esattamente come interpretare i cenni e le espressioni del suo Signore - si domandava perché era ancora vivo.  
Certo c'erano altri modi di raggiungere il suo scopo, di ottemperare ai suoi voleri.  
Sedurla, mai.  
Ingannarla, mai.  
Circuirla, mai.  
Piuttosto l'avrebbe presa con la forza, così lei l'avrebbe odiato._  
  
Meglio condurla dall'Oscuro Signore in catene, la mente prosciugata, aperta per soddisfare la sua strana ossessione per Potter, che vedere ancora quello sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
  
 _Odiami, Granger._  
  
"N-no..."  
  
 _Odiami, perché sono l'uomo che ti ha tolto la libertà ed ora ti priverà di ogni dignità residua_ \- la mano di Lucius era inerte accanto al volto della ragazza.  
Lucius era rotolato lontano, il respiro mozzo, gli occhi chiusi.  
Vinto.  
La Granger singhiozzò una volta ancora, piano.  
  
Non era riuscito nemmeno a strapparle le mutandine com'era sua intenzione, neppure ad allargale le cosce con la forza.  
Lei giaceva travolta, il volto bagnato di lacrime che piovevano giù inzuppando il copriletto.  
Era rimasta come lui l'aveva lasciata quando la sua furia era morta, quando lei aveva iniziato a piangere sotto il peso del suo corpo - quel pianto aveva spento le braci della sua angoscia, stemperato i suoi pensieri amari. Non poteva prenderla con la forza, l'ideale sarebbe stato smettere di desiderarla.  
 _Ma naturalmente era impossibile._  
  
Quella notte Lucius la lasciò dormire sulla grande chaise longue, lui si coricò in silenzio, ma per molte ore non riuscì a prendere sonno.

 


	15. 15

__**"L'idea di una realtà a 10 dimensioni potrebbe  
sembrare eccitante, ma potrebbe causare seri problemi   
se uno dimentica dove ha parcheggiato l'auto."   
  
"Nella teoria della relatività non esiste un unico tempo  
assoluto, ma ogni singolo individuo   
ha una propria personale misura del tempo, che dipende da dove si trova e da come si sta muovendo."  
\- Stephen Hawking   
  
  
**

* * *   
_Harry sentì un grido tremulo di dolore, poi schivò una figura accasciata senza cercare di capire chi era, se era un amico o un nemico, se era morto o soltanto ferito. Giaceva riverso su una barella. Sul pavimento della Sala Grande ce n'erano parecchie di barelle. L'infermiera della scuola si muoveva tra i feriti, ma su alcune di quelle barelle giacevano corpi coperti, circondati da vivi che piangevano. Harry vide la signora Weasley china sul figlio ormai freddo. Harry passava tra i feriti ed i sopravvissuti in silenzio, invisibile. Il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità lo celava agli sguardi di tutti, aveva desiderato così._  
  
Andava tutto bene. Andava ad affrontare il suo destino.  
Una falce di luna era appesa nel cielo pieno di fumo e detriti, la Torre di Astronomia si stagliava sbilenca, il profilo maciullato. Il cortile era invaso di macerie, il muro ovest era crollato.  
  
Uscì in silenzio dal portone principale di Hogwarts che giaceva divelto per metà, si lasciò alle spalle i pianti ed i volti pieni di panico di chi cercava di fermare il sangue, il prato era rigoglioso, l'erba umida gli solleticò le caviglie.  
In lontananza vedeva la capanna di Hagrid, una massa oscura, spenta all'orizzonte.  
  
Il vento rinforzò, gli lambì il viso incollandogli il mantello addosso, Harry continuò a camminare.  
Sapeva cosa doveva fare.  
Voldemort lo attendeva nella radura. I suoi piedi lo guidavano, camminava come in trance, senza quasi accorgersi che l'aria si faceva via via più fredda.  
  
Si inoltrò nella foresta prendendo lo stesso sentiero che una volta Hagrid usava per guidarli là dentro, durante le sue turbolente lezioni.  
Per un po' seguì la stessa nota strada, le ombre di ciò che era stato ad affollarla senza pietà, ma poi voltò bruscamente a destra, ignorando un basso cespuglio di rododendro che si piegò malvolentieri alla sua irruenza.  
Voldemort era sempre più vicino.  
Ormai era come avere una calamita al centro della fronte, non doveva fare altro che continuare a camminare.  
  
Andava a morire, solo.  
  
Andava a morire tranquillo, fendendo invisibile l'aria gelida, ignorando i brividi nella sua maglietta leggera.  
  
Qualcosa lo distrasse senza tuttavia farlo rallentare, qualcosa di piccolo e dimenticato nella sua tasca destra.  
Harry rallentò un istante, si infilò la mano nella tasca dei jeans ed estrasse il boccino.  
  
"Mi apro alla chiusura" scintillò come un grido d'allarme sotto i suoi occhi, poi il Boccino d'Oro si aprì con grazia.  
  
Dentro c'era una pietra di fiume, piccola ed anonima, di colore grigio.  
  
Lo stesso istinto che stava guidando Harry da Voldemort gli fece allungare prendere la pietra in mano. Era stranamente calda. La rigirò tre volte, lentamente - e quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo non era più solo.  
  
Accanto a lui c'erano i suoi genitori - Lily e James, come sorrisi sbiaditi tra le pagine di un libro - Sirius, il suo padrino, era comparso alla sua sinistra - e Remus, la cui vista gli provocò una fitta al cuore che non aveva niente a che vedere con la paura.  
  
Le loro parole erano un gorgo, i loro sorrisi amore che cola sulle macerie della vita.  
  
Doveva solo andare avanti.  
Solo continuare a camminare.  
La pietra gli scivolò ancora una volta di mano, finì nel fitto di un cespuglio ed Harry non si chinò a raccoglierla.  
  
Quando giunse di fronte ad una quercia immensa la fronte gli esplose di dolore - la cicatrice urlava come se qualcuno la stesse incidendo con un tizzone incandescente - ma Harry non rallentò, non tentennò e non fece un fiato.  
Si fermò un istante all'ombra dell'enorme albero per sfilarsi il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.  
Poi si mosse repentinamente verso destra e li vide lì di fronte a se', riuniti, Voldemort al centro seduto su una specie di ceppo, il volto di un biancore mortale, emblematico... al passo successivo Harry sentì un grido tremulo di dolore, poi schivò una figura accasciata senza cercare di capire chi era, se era un amico o un nemico, se era morto o soltanto ferito. Giaceva riverso su una barella. Sul pavimento della Sala Grande ce n'erano parecchie di barelle. L'infermiera della scuola si muoveva tra i feriti, ma su alcune di quelle barelle giacevano corpi coperti, circondati da vivi che piangevano. Harry vide la signora Weasley china sul figlio ormai freddo. Harry passava tra i feriti ed i sopravvissuti in silenzio, invisibile. Il suo Mantello dell'Invisibilità lo celava agli sguardi di tutti, aveva desiderato così.  
Andava tutto bene. Andava ad affrontare il suo destino...

 


	16. 16

La radura era cambiata.  
Aveva un aspetto diverso, non soltanto perché era giorno.  
L'uomo era avvolto in un pesante mantello da viaggio nero, il cappuccio gli nascondeva il volto. C'era il sole, anche se coperto da una coltre di nubi. Le ombre dei cespugli si allungavano irreali sul terreno brullo. Ne' il tronco caduto sul quale si era seduto, ne' le betulle che crescevano sul versante ovest erano più le stesse, ora il centro della radura era stato spianato e due robusti pali si ergevano alla stessa identica distanza l'uno dall'altro, tre metri. La base di quei pali era nera, come se la terra fosse rimasta impregnata.  
Gli studenti che disobbedivano gravemente alle regole venivano trascinati lì ed incatenati ai pali, dove dovevano trascorrere la notte senza mangiare ne' bere e soprattutto senza bacchetta.  
  
  
L'uomo sotto al cappuccio sentiva il vento agitargli l'orlo del mantello, era un vento saturo di voci: la Scuola era nel pieno delle sue attività. Poteva sentire le grida ritmiche dell'istruttore dal campo. Una visione dei giovani virgulti, il meglio del loro lignaggio intenti a marciare e fare flessione gli balenò nella mente.  
Li voleva forti ed in forma. Poltrire non era permesso, ogni allenamento di Quidditch doveva essere accompagnato da esercizi ginnici, perché i giovani maghi crescessero con un aspetto degno della loro nobiltà.  
  
Se fosse stato in grado di sorridere lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto. Quel giorno forse avrebbe fatto una visita a sorpresa su al Castello, ne faceva ogni tanto di visite a sorpresa. Non riuscire a Materializzarsi e Smaterializzarsi a piacimento nel perimetro della Scuola lo irritava, ma a quanto pareva non c'era modo di cambiare quella prerogativa di Hogwarts. Pazienza. Aveva plasmato quella scuola come desiderava, aveva plasmato il mondo magico secondo i suoi desideri, presto avrebbe fatto altrettanto con il mondo dei Babbani.  
  
L'istruttore - non ricordava il suo nome, era un mago tozzo, con corti capelli scuri e numerose cicatrici che aveva ricoperto di onori per la sua lealtà - diede un urlo garrulo, poi ci fu una piccola esplosione. Se i giovani maghi sbagliavano c'erano delle conseguenze.  
  
L'ombra di un sorriso questa volta gli tese le labbra inesistenti scavandogli il volto bianco come la cera, mentre passava in mezzo agli enormi pali.  
  
Lord Voldemort veniva spesso lì, anche quando non faceva visita alla scuola.  
  
Il luogo dove aveva fatto seppellire Potter era poco distante, non segnato, lo avrebbe riconosciuto comunque. C'erano foglie morte, poteva vedere il lago. L'aveva fatto buttare dov'era stato ammazzato.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Inspirò a fondo, li riaprì.  
  
Tutto era come doveva essere.  
 _Potter morto e sepolto sotto quei tre metri di terra._  
  
Un uccello mandò un grido roco, beffardo da un ramo sopra la sua testa incappucciata: un lampo verde, ed il corvo cadde a terra in un turbinio di piume, morto.  
  
  
Quando ritrovava quel luogo e guardava il punto in cui la terra era stata smossa quella notte, sollevata a braccia per scavare la fossa - mentre ora pacciame e foglie morte la ricoprivano - si sentiva sempre meglio.  
  
Riusciva ad arginare i pensieri più crudeli e subdoli, i sospetti più lancinanti.  
Niente era come sostare ritto in piedi sui suoi resti, i piedi ben piantati nel trionfo.  
  
Lo ricompensava di tutte le dicerie e le idiozie che circolavano in quel periodo, che erano davvero tante. C'erano ancora degli atti di ribellione - proprio qualche giorno prima avevano scoperto e giustiziato l'ennesimo manipolo di ribelli annidati in un casolare di campagna. Tutti senza stato di sangue, tutti armati e tutti con le bocche cucite. C'era una rozza fenice disegnata con il gesso sul muro di quella casa - un simbolo molto ricorrente di quei tempi - e non gli era difficile credere che qualche disperato tentasse di tenere ancora in piedi l'Ordine della Fenice.  
  
Ogni volta che scovavano qualche manipolo di quei disperati non solo non riuscivano a farsi dire il nome dei ricercati e dei Nati Babbani e dei Mezzosangue che avevano aiutato ad espatriare illegalmente, ma neppure a capire se esistesse o meno un Ordine della Fenice e quale fosse la sua base.  
Morivano tutti in silenzio, lo sguardo ardente.  
  
 _Ma che scopo aveva?_  
Era _follia_.  
  
In quel momento l'Oscuro Signore si trovava in piedi sui resti di Potter.  
  
Quanto alla tomba di Albus Silente pochi metri più avanti era stata rasa al suolo e sostituita da un monumento in suo onore. _Che altro ancora?_  
  
 _Niente._  
  
Se non una panacea _qualcosa_ che ci si _avvicinava_.  
  
Quando si sentì meglio valutò se fare visita alla scuola, poi decise di no.  
Un pensiero di diversa natura gli attraversò la mente ed era un istinto ritrovato con un nome, un volto, un odore.  
  
Erano _anni_ che il suo corpo non gli chiedeva più nulla del genere, specialmente il suo nuovo corpo. Quella era una piacevole novità della sua nuova forza. Il lavoro fatto da Codaliscia restava decisamente imperfetto - perduto e non compianto Codaliscia - e molti danni erano irrimediabili, ma i tributi di sangue e le giuste pozioni avevano sortito dei risultati eccellenti.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre si Smaterializzava, cercando la sua destinazione.  
 _Una stanza dalle tende tirate, odore di spezie, gli scroscii sopiti dell'acqua._  
  
Il suo _vecchio amico_ avrebbe provveduto a quello, come un tempo.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
"Mio Signore!"  
  
  
  
Lucius aveva creduto si trattasse di un sogno, o dell'ennesima ombra. Poi aveva visto le spalle e la testa avanzare nell'ombra tremula dei doppieri di fronte alla vasca. Sapeva Materializzarsi senza alcun suono.  
  
"Ti ho spaventato, Lucius?"  
  
Lord Malfoy deglutì e raddrizzò un po' la schiena contro il bordo della vasca rivestito di seta.  
Non gli piaceva il divertimento che sentiva in quella bassa voce fredda.  
Lo fissò, gli occhi pallidi di colpo vigili. Lui si avvicinò ancora un po' al bordo della vasca. _Un predatore._  
  
L'acqua profumava di qualcosa come lavanda e gigli. E poi c'era il suo odore - l'odore di Lord Lucius Malfoy, pallido, nudo ed indifeso nel suo bagno, colto con i capelli chiarissimi appiccicati per metà al collo e il petto che luccicava.  
  
La mente di Lucius era un magma di immagini, le ultime cose che doveva aver fatto. _Battere qualcuno con una frusta, una maledizione scagliata nel vuoto, ed un pranzo, qualche lettera. La pagina di un giornale._  
  
L'Oscuro Signore aggirò con delicatezza quelle immagini ed anche la sedia, ma nel farlo si soffermò per afferrare il pesante accappatoio posato sullo schienale.  
Oh, lo faceva spesso quando arrivava così all'improvviso, adorava il modo in cui Lucius si affettava ad alzarsi dalla vasca - il lungo corpo diafano luccicante - per togliergli dalle mani l'accappatoio con un terrore servile ancora prima che lui potesse allargare del tutto le braccia.  
Aveva _i suoi anni_ Lucius, ma era ancora un piacere guardarlo. Era bello vivere in tempi di pace e recuperare il gusto per certe cose.  
Anche quella volta il suo secondo in comando manifestò a voce quel sentimento di soverchiante terrore: "Oh no vi prego Mio Signore, non potrei mai..."  
 _Anche il servilismo di Lucius nei suoi confronti era sempre stato eccitante per lui,_ così la sua pallida spalla nuda fu di colpo troppo vicina e prima di coprirla l'altro la raggiunse con la bocca priva di labbra.  
Sentì Lucius trattenere il fiato, _cosa che lo fece gongolare nel profondo_ \- aprì la bocca e lambì l'epidermide delicata con il profilo duro dei denti mentre il suo odore inebriante lo sommergeva.  
  
Aveva trattato male Lucius in passato, molto male. Aveva avuto in mentre di ucciderlo, massacrare tutta la sua famiglia. Aveva _goduto_ nell'osservarlo mentre lo privava della bacchetta, lo lasciava schernire da tutti. Aveva mandato volontariamente a morte il suo giovane, sciocco figlio che alla fine si era salvato solo grazie all'intervento altrui. Si era stato molto, _molto arrabbiato_ con Lucius.  
  
Ma quelli erano tempi febbrili, di lotta, di guerra e di morte. Tempi in cui aveva davvero creduto di poter avere la peggio, _prima di strappare la carne di Potter a morsi._  
  
"M-mio Signore..."  
  
La mano innaturalmente lunga correva sui contorni del suo corpo, li esplorava senza vergogna, strizzò le natiche _dure_ , sentì la peluria drizzarsi mentre sfiorava con i polpastrelli la dolce curva delle reni - _ah, poteva dire qualsiasi cosa, Lucius, ma aveva paura e la sua paura aveva l'odore ed il sapore più eccitanti al mondo._  
  
  
Lo spinse contro il bordo della vasca, l'accappatoio ricadde e lui lo allontanò con il piede.  
  
Gli affondò una mano nei capelli e ne strinse la trama setosa mentre un fiume rosso gli riempiva lo sguardo.  
Lo vide riflesso nell'acqua, il lungo collo rovesciato con un gemito.  
Aveva provato la stessa cosa vedendolo in quel cimitero dopo quattordici lunghi anni di oblio, una fitta devastante nelle reni. La prima sensazione era stata puro, galvanizzante odio, _la seconda quell'istinto soverchiante di strappargli la veste a mani nude, lacerarla, denudare e divorare quella carne bianca._  
E probabilmente lo avrebbe _divorato_ nel vero senso del termine, non avendo _altri mezzi_ per sfogare quell'istinto: il suo corpo era un abbozzo di tenebra e fango all'epoca, poco più di un grumo di ferocia tenuto assieme dall'incantesimo che aveva fatto fare a Codaliscia. Quell'istinto era morto senza spiccare il volo.  
E poi lui aveva fatto tante di quelle _idiozie_.  
Quello spettacolo alla Coppa del Mondo, tutte quelle ripicche inutili... e la sua fuga davanti al Marchio, _oh Lucius..._  
oh Lucius che si reggeva forte all'alto bordo della vasca con le braccia, semi inginocchiato, scosso dalla furia delle sue spinte: _mandorle dolci e riflessi d'argento, i capelli adesso gli ricadevano di fronte al volto. Gli piaceva? Gli faceva male? Quello no non credeva, ma comunque non gli interessava, era così bello essere in grado di fare ancora quello, così bello._  
 _Così bello._  
  
"Dimmi che sei mio, dillo! Adesso!"  
  
Lo strinse più forte, affondandogli le mani nei fianchi e spinse _più a fondo che poteva_ , con tutto ciò che il suo rozzo, nuovo corpo aveva da offrirgli in merito, _voleva sentirlo urlare, non gli bastava che la sua schiena bianca sobbalzasse facendo dondolare i lunghi capelli davanti al volto, udire il suo respiro mozzo_ \- "S-sono t-tuo...." - "Non ti sento! Più forte!" Era puerile - _sciocco_ \- anche il suo fiato si faceva corto mentre il campo visivo gli si riempiva di rosso, _ma Lucius aveva preso quasi a singhiozzare e quel suono lo vinse._  
Gli si buttò quasi interamente addosso e capitolò con un verso roco, più simile al grido di un volatile che alla voce di un essere umano.  
  
  
  
La sensazione di vuoto che veniva dopo era un po' meno piacevole, ma _pazienza_.  
In quel momento mentre si richiudeva la veste senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno non aveva importanza.  
Neppure aveva importanza l'uomo che si rimetteva in piedi, i _piccoli suoni_ che produceva. Il suo tirare su col naso, quel fruscio nel recuperare la sua veste.  
Non lo guardò nemmeno mentre se ne andava, era _stanco_.  
 _Stanco e soddisfatto._

 


	17. 17

Hermione bussò.  
L'Elfo apparve sulla soglia con uno schiocco, facendola quasi sobbalzare. Aveva gli occhi gonfi di sonno e le braccia tese. Hermione era perfino troppo stanca per scambiare le solite timide parole di confronto, anche perché quel giorno non era meno esausta dell'Elfo.  
Due giorni prima era arrivata la notizia che l'Oscuro Signore si fosse fatto vedere di nuovo a Londra. Aveva fatto visita ad Hogwarts, probabilmente perché quel giorno aveva deciso di vedere come se la cavasse la scuola senza mandare i soliti emissari.  
Ma Voldemort( _anche se ormai pronunciare il suo nome era punito con la morte era così che Hermione continuava a chiamarlo nella sua mente_ ) non si era fatto vedere al Manor, ne' per quanto ne sapeva lei si era Smaterializzato a sorpresa come faceva sempre.  
Un tempo il suo arrivo era annunciato dal dolore lancinante alla cicatrice di Harry, adesso lo si capiva dall'atmosfera e dai marchi neri che si mettevano a bruciare la pelle, strappando ai loro possessori gemiti di dolore. Ormai Hermione sapeva anche come l'atmosfera della casa cambiava, ad ogni sua visita annunciata.  
Si chiedeva se tutti quei preparativi, quel lustrare ossessivo le suppellettili, quel controllare che tutto fosse al suo posto servisse a qualcosa: per quel che ne sapeva, l'Oscuro Signore non aveva nemmeno mai fatto caso al cibo.  
Hermione fece per voltarsi, ma prima che potesse trascinarsi stancamente verso le scale l'Elfo richiamò la sua attenzione.  
  
La ragazza si voltò perplessa.  
  
"Padrone ha detto che deve andare nella nostra camera, signorina."  
  
Per quanto fosse stanca, Hermione Granger non poté evitare di rianimarsi all'istante. La luce di una fiaccola magica danzò un istante sul suo volto pallido di stanchezza scavando ombre profonde sotto gli zigomi, poi l'Elfo spense la lampada.  
  
"Perché?"  
  
Adesso che ci pensava, non vedeva Lucius da un giorno intero. Non l'aveva fatta chiamare nello studio, non era sceso a pranzo a cena e neppure a colazione.  
Neppure aveva diretto le operazioni della servitù in qualche modo.  
Niente aveva sottratto Hermione alla frenetica attività dilagata nel Manor all'annuncio del probabile arrivo di Voldemort, così fino a quel momento non se ne era resa _veramente_ conto.  
  
"Io non sa... signorina. Non sa niente... Padrone ha solo mandato a dire a Herb questo."  
  
"Va bene, grazie."  
Il viso di Hermione si sciolse in un sorriso malgrado la stanchezza e l'inspiegabile campanello di allarme che le si era risvegliato dentro. Quell'Elfo la chiamava ' signorina', un appellativo che era riservato solo agli _esseri umani_ , quando per legge Hermione non aveva nemmeno più quel diritto.  
  
Hermione si coricò nello stanzone buio, avvolgendosi ben bene nelle coperte. Ma sebbene tutto fosse silenzio e russare sporadico di Elfi cotti dalla stanchezza non le riuscì di prendere subito sonno.  
Nonostante fosse esausta c'era quella sensazione di allarme e disagio inspiegabile che cresceva e cresceva, avvolgendosi intorno a quell'ordine apparentemente senza senso.  
  
 _Avrà trovato un altro svago_ \- ma Hermione soppresse quella voce interiore che parlava come Ron.  
Non arrivò nessuna chiamata per nessuno quella notte, il sonno degli Elfi continuò indisturbato.  
Quello di Hermione, però, sopraggiunse solo alle tre del mattino e fu popolato da incubi tormentosi.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy giaceva avvolto nelle coperte del suo baldacchino, sebbene il caminetto fosse acceso e la stanza calda.  
  
 _Non aveva avuto la forza di fare niente per tutto il giorno. Si era semplicemente rannicchiato nella sua monumentale stanza riccamente decorata tirandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa.  
Non sentiva neppure fame.  
Il suo marchio aveva bruciato di nuovo all'interno del braccio nell'acqua tiepida, ma lui l'aveva ignorato...ormai i portatori del marchio nero lo sentivano bruciare così spesso che Lucius si meravigliava di come certi potessero sobbalzare di dolore sulla sedia... quelli che lo facevano erano giudicati deboli, i forti, i vincenti si limitavano a notificare il fatto preparandosi ad accogliere l'Oscuro Signore.  
Dopo aver finito con lui si era semplicemente Smaterializzato.  
Tutta l'accoglienza per lui era stata inutile. Fino a quarantotto ore prima Lucius aveva semplicemente sperato che si limitasse ad apparire nel salone principale, al cospetto di tutti.  
Aveva dato l'annuncio e messo il moto la sua casa, tenendosi lungamente occupato nello studio._  
  
 _Poi l'Oscuro Signore era arrivato._  
 _E dopo averne avuto abbastanza del suo secondo in comando tutto era finito lì, nell'acqua del bagno appena un po' arrossata del suo sangue._  
  
Lucius Malfoy sentì il corpo inviargli inconfondibili fitte, affondò ancora di più nelle coperte, grato che non ci fosse nessuno ad assistere alla scena.  
  
Che la casa riposasse senza sapere com'erano andate le cose - che non lo sapessero, Merlino benedetto, non lo sapessero mai: lui voleva solo seppellire la testa ed aspettare che il suo corpo di pietra tornasse a trasformarsi in carne.  
 _Non poteva dormire con quella ragazza.  
Era impensabile.  
Non dopo essere rientrato barcollante e nudo, il cuore annientato dall'umiliazione e dal dolore.  
Era un segreto che Lucius custodiva da solo, un dolore di cui solo gli stucchi e i ricchi tendaggi verde scuro della sua camera da letto erano a conoscenza.  
  
Il dolore fisico stemperava nel calore delle coperte e degli unguenti eppure permaneva in quella immobilità sospesa, celata agli occhi di tutti, profondo ed infetto come il morso di un Doxy particolarmente feroce.  
  
Non se ne sarebbe mai andato._  
  
* *  
  
  
"Signorina, la biancheria del signore..."  
  
"Grazie Herb."  
  
Hermione entrò trafelata nel bagno vuoto, illuminato dalla placida luce del sole. Aveva le braccia cariche di lenzuola. Non aveva ricevuto alcuna chiamata dopo colazione ed aveva trovato la porta dello studio chiusa a chiave, poi un Elfo l'aveva raggiunta per dirle che 'padrone era uscito mattina presto e forse tornava per pranzo'.  
  
Ormai l'inquietudine era un mostro che ruggiva nel suo petto, così la ragazza si era messa ad aiutare gli Elfi della casa con il cambio giornaliero di biancheria.  
  
L'inquietudine ed il senso di allarme le impedivano di pensare anche alla biblioteca, sebbene avesse avuto l'autorizzazione di frequentarla.  
  
Lucius non c'era ed era sconvolgente quella sua assenza, c'era qualcosa di terribile in essa, che urlava contro gli alti soffitti della casa rimbombandole dentro.  
  
La biancheria e quello che lui aveva usato per il bagno erano lì, in una pila sulla sedia che l'attendeva - quando Hermione la tirò su una zaffata di benzoino le colpì il volto.  
  
La ragazza buttò un asciugamano nella pila - poi un paio di mutande di finissimo cotone - e poi una lavetta umida e _sporca di sangue..._  
  
La mano sinistra di Hermione si bloccò a mezz'aria.  
  
La macchia era piccolissima, ma la sua vista la congelò.  
  
 _Sangue_ sull'asciugamano piccolo.  
 _Sangue?_

 


	18. 18

Rubeus Hagrid sentiva ancora la mancanza di Hogwarts, della Foresta e del suo lavoro di Insegnante.  
Adesso possedeva molte motociclette e molti nascondigli per tenerle al sicuro, aveva un bel manipolo di 'Ribelli' accanto, gente con la quale bere fino ad ubriacarsi in certe sere d'autunno e discutere dei bei tempi andati... ma pensare ai tempi andati gli faceva venire le lacrime agli occhi e quando guardava quegli uomini gli parevano trasparenti, come se dietro i loro corpi scorressero i volti di coloro che erano perduti per sempre.  
  
Ed Hagrid lo odiava, per questo non beveva più in compagnia come ai vecchi tempi. Era abituato a badare a se' stesso, ma non più a sentirsi in quel modo: _sperduto_.  
  
Si sentiva così da quando Silente era morto.  
 _Si sentiva così da quando quello aveva vinto la guerra._  
  
Aveva un giubbotto in pelle di Drago e molti nascondigli e il Ministero diventava matto a cercare di capire chi scrivesse quei messaggi cubitali sulle facciate degli edifici, sottraesse di nascosto i bambini Nati Babbani al terribile 'Ufficio per l'Insermento' e spargesse volantini di protesta ovunque nei momenti più impensati del giorno e della notte.  
Erano _imprendibili_.  
Lo erano davvero, molto più di quanto l'Ordine della Fenice - dei bei tempi andati - fosse mai stato.  
  
  
Hagrid fece scattare tutte le serrature del rifugio. Un suono liquido e cupo echeggiò contro le pareti di pietra. Si trovavano a svariati chilometri nel sottosuolo, praticamente al livello delle più antiche Camere di Sicurezza della Gringott.  
Il Mezzogigante occupò la sua poltrona preferita il più delicatamente possibile, per evitare di disturbare l'uomo che dormiva profondamente accoccolato sul divano.  
Remus Lupin era ancora più magro del solito, profonde ombre viola sotto i suoi occhi.  
  
 _Erano un branco di disperati.  
Erano un manipolo di condannati a morte._  
Per loro fortuna il Ministero era come sempre goffo e maldestro nelle sue indagini, nonostante i molti e temibili nuovi organi repressivi. Come in passato, avevano infiltrati ovunque, e false piste che sviavano ogni sospetto.  
  
Ma Hagrid si domandava a _cosa_ servisse resistere e non era un bel pensiero.  
  
Remus Lupin russò fragorosamente, si mosse nel suo pastrano e poi continuò a dormire.  
  
Hagrid non aveva molta voglia di mettersi a cucinare anche se era quasi ora di cena lassù.  
Avevano provviste a volontà, quello non era stato un problema quel mese.  
Avrebbe cucinato per Remus, che a giudicare dalla sua faccia smunta aveva proprio bisogno di qualcosa di nutriente.  
  
Invece di alzarsi e mettersi all'opera, Hagrid indugiava con la mano all'altezza del petto. Era come se il corso dei suoi pensieri lo avesse portato fin lì, ricordandogli l'esistenza di quella _speranza invisibile._  
Ci pensava sempre più spesso ultimamente. _Gli ricordava lo scopo di tutte le sue azioni, il compito che gli era stato affidato._  
Agganciò la catena dorata con tutta la delicatezza possibile e la tirò per dare un'occhiata ancora alla Giratempo superstite.  
  
  
Harry - e ripensare ad Harry spremette lacrime silenziose lungo le sue guance - Harry aveva distrutto tutte quelle conservate al Ministero.  
  
Quella particolare Giratempo gliel'aveva data Silente ed il motivo vero, Hagrid non sarebbe riuscito a spiegarlo a nessuno come gliel'aveva spiegato il Preside di Hogwarts a suo tempo.  
Ma qualcosa dentro di lui aveva capito e conosceva esattamente il significato delle criptiche istruzioni ricevute da Silente ancor prima che l'anziano mago gli spiegasse le _terribili_ conseguenze di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Tra le cose che Silente aveva previsto e pianificato, c'era anche quello. Quell'ultima speranza in caso tutto fosse andato storto.  
Ma non era forse anche Harry 'la loro speranza migliore?' E guarda com'era andata a finire...  
  
 _Se tutto dovesse andare male, se Harry dovesse morire, se lui riuscisse a trionfare..._  
  
La catena luccicò dolcemente alla luce fioca del rifugio.  
Hagrid sapeva che non rimaneva più molto tempo. Crudele ironia sentirsi l'acqua alla gola con quell'oggetto tanto significativo in mano.  
Doveva trovare Hermione Granger, adesso che aveva capito che era viva ed era stata assegnata ai Malfoy.  
Sarebbe andata bene qualunque altra persona, ma il fatto che fosse Hermione, così intelligente, così acuta e così pronta aveva riacceso la speranza nel cuore di Hagrid.  
Hermione era la persona adatta, la persona ideale.  
Già sapere che fosse sopravvissuta gli aveva acceso una inspiegabile luce nel petto.  
Hagrid aveva letto almeno dieci volte il suo nome sul bollettino ufficiale delle nomine della Gazzetta del Profeta, il cuore gonfio nel petto, sperando con tutto se' stesso che non si trattasse di qualche omonimia.  
Poi aveva avuto le sue conferme da parte dell'Elfo Domestico nuovo di villa Mafoy.  
  
Hermione doveva avere quella Giratempo perché un'altra, identica Giratempo interamente d'oro era custodita dai Malfoy.  
Non ce ne erano altre al mondo e che quelle due funzionassero assieme per lo stesso numero di giri era fondamentale.  
Fondamentale perché il tempo tornasse a scorrere nella maniera giusta.  
Fondamentale perché le cose potessero avere una seconda possibilità, in caso... _beh in caso si fossero ritrovati in una situazione come quella._  
  
 _Qualsiasi cosa vedrai, Hagrid, voglio che tu pensi a questo: non é l'unica realtà._  
Ma Silente - g _rand'uomo, Silente_ \- non era riuscito a dipanare quell'enigma per lui, a spiegarglielo fino in fondo.  
O forse lui non l'aveva afferrato... dopo tutto _non_ era Hermione Granger, non aveva mai avuto il suo gran cervello, e forse Silente avrebbe fatto meglio ad affidare a lei quel compito delicato.  
Ricordava di averlo pensato vedendosi consegnare la Giratempo quella sera nell'Ufficio circolare: un gesto che all'epoca lo aveva sorpreso. Ma Silente, quasi potesse _vedere_ i suoi pensieri, aveva sorriso ed annuito come a dire 'non mi sto sbagliando ad affidarmi a te. Come sempre.'  
 _"Lei mi sta dicendo che se tutto va male torniamo indietro nel tempo e...?"  
"Si e no. Almeno, non esattamente. Ti sto dicendo che se tutto va male - se Harry non dovesse riuscire a cavarsela - se dovesse rimanere dov'è - sarà necessario tornare indietro nel tempo il prima possibile, tornare esattamente al momento in cui lo affronterà."_  
  
Checché ne dicesse Silente a lui pareva proprio tornare indietro nel tempo per appianare le cose, così glielo aveva detto: il Preside aveva scosso la testa e nel tono più amabile del mondo, con l'infinita pazienza che Hagrid non aveva idea di dove prendesse: _"Ho creato una distorsione nel tempo. Ci sono volute notevoli quantità della mia energia - tanto che temo di averla spesa quasi tutta nell'impresa - e mi assumo la piena responsabilità di ciò che ho fatto. Se Harry dovesse essere ucciso, finirà nella mia Bolla. Un coagulo, una pozza stagnante nell'Universo all'interno della quale il tempo continua ad avvolgersi su se' stesso che gli impedirà comunque di morire a tutti gli effetti su questo versante del tempo e dello spazio."_  
  
Hagrid avrebbe ricordato per sempre il silenzio che era sceso nello studio dopo quelle parole.  
Poteva capire fino ad un certo punto ciò che Silente tentava di spiegargli, ma il succo l'aveva appreso forte e chiaro in un lungo brivido gelido nello stomaco.  
  
Silente aveva manomesso il tempo.  
Silente aveva violato _volontariamente_ le leggi.  
  
Il Preside aveva continuato a guardarlo fisso negli occhi per tutto il tempo, mentre Hagrid sbiancava di fronte alla scrivania, la Giratempo nell'enorme pugno.  
  
"Il tempo concesso é molto limitato. Più le cose restano come sono, _maggiore_ é il rischio."  
  
Ed in quel momento Hagrid avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché il Preside tacesse, perché quelle parole smettessero di echeggiare nello studio.  
  
 _"Il rischio di che cosa esattamente, signore?"_  
  
E Silente aveva respirato a fondo abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani intrecciate, sul disastro annerito che era la sinistra - un gesto che per la prima volta tradiva tutta la sua immensa stanchezza.  
  
 _"Il rischio che il Tempo collassi e tutti gli Universi implodano."_  
  
La tentazione di usare la Giratempo aveva tormentato Hagrid giorno e notte, notte e giorno incessantemente dopo la morte di Harry ma sapeva che non doveva farlo.  
  
 _Doveva trovare Hermione._  
Giungere fino a lei.  
Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

 


	19. 19

_"...Mi ha presa, non come un uomo prende una donna, ma come un cane prende una cagna, da dietro..."_  
  
Hermione Granger non metteva piede fuori dal Manor praticamente dal giorno in cui vi era stata condotta in qualità di schiava.  
Era passata dalla cupa sala delle Udienze al gelido sotterraneo della tenuta, poi alla squallida ex-stalla destinata agli schiavi ed agli elfi domestici.  
Quella mattina pioveva, come sempre: il sole era solo un ricordo dietro la pesante coltre di nubi.  
  
L'aria satura di disperazione la aggredì, la avvolse come una densa cappa calda o un sudario, aveva avuto modo di capire l'entità delle protezioni di cui tutti loro godevano a villa Malfoy solo quando queste svanirono una volta superati i confini. Il respiro le ghiacciò nel petto, respirare era difficile, seguiva il Boia - incaricato della loro sicurezza - e l'agile Elfa domestica. Un Mangiamorte che non aveva mai visto, un tale dalla lunga faccia lugubre chiudeva la fila, Hermione sentiva la sua presenza fredda come acciaio alle spalle.  
  
I soliti vagabondi cenciosi riempivano le strade, ma l'area del mercato era protetta, la guardia cittadina creava un cordone lungo i due ripidi marciapiedi, impedendo ai disperati di avvicinarsi troppo. Non che una di quelle persone paresse avere la forza di gesti inconsulti.  
  
Hermione vide una donna, forse addormentata, accoccolata su un grande lastrone di pietra a ridosso del palazzo. Indossava i resti di quello che era stato un abito da strega viola scuro, aveva lunghi capelli sporchi scarmigliati. Il bambino che stringeva al seno doveva avere quasi sei anni, il suo faccino era pallido e smunto. I senza Bacchetta. Il villaggio era stato ripulito dalla 'feccia' e trasformato in un insediamento magico... non era di certo l'unico in tutto il paese, ma il primo che Hermione avesse attraversato a piedi.  
  
A metà strada qualcosa sbarrò loro il passo inducendo Macnair a sfoderare la Bacchetta con un ringhio, ma era solo un Mago - ubriaco, ben vestito, le guance rubizze, che si tolse di torno in fretta per osservare l'allestimento più vicino.  
Hermione lo osservò un istante - giudicò che dovesse aver bevuto veramente fino a stordirsi, perché nessun altro sorrideva, nemmeno un sorriso vacuo da ubriachezza.  
  
E più le soste aumentavano alle possenti spalle nere del Boia, più la sua sporta si riempiva di vettovaglie, pietanze ordinate dai Padroni, spezie, profumi, più entravano ed uscivano dai gabbiotti coperti del mercato o dalle botteghe tirate a lucido, più Hermione si sentiva a disagio.  
  
Era un disagio che non dipendeva dalla densa cappa di disperazione causata dai Dissennatori, ma qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
  
Qualcosa che la pungeva quando realizzava di aver addosso un caldo mantello di lana - brutto, di un grigio smorto, dal taglio grezzo e dozzinale, ma in grado di poterla riscaldare. E una tunica, una tunica altrettanto brutta di lana, ma soprattutto scarpe. Rozzi stivali di cuoio.  
La gente che giaceva sui marciapiedi, delirava, o semplicemente dormiva un sonno simile alla morte non portava scarpe, aveva i piedi anneriti per lo sporco e spesso avvolti in bende o stracci di fortuna. E poi Hermione li vide: gli altri schiavi.  
Mentre L'Elfo si voltava per infilarle nella sporta l'involto fragrante della farina necessaria per quel giorno, Hermione vide passare alla sua destra due giovani donne ed un ragazzo. Formavano una fila molto simile alla loro. Indossavano mantelli e tuniche come il suo, rozzi ma puliti, ed avevano scarpe. Un uomo in nero camminava davanti a loro, un altro dietro, alle spalle del ragazzo e fu la loro espressione, qualcosa nel loro incedere a farglieli identificare come suoi simili.  
Le due ragazze avevano facce smunte, gli occhi abbassati, i capelli puliti legati dietro la testa, il ragazzo era altrettanto sconosciuto nel suo dignitoso completo da schiavo. Hermione notò un particolare del suo mantello, iniziali ed un piccolo stemma ricamati sopra il bavero.  
  
Forse lo stemma e le iniziali della Famiglia che lo aveva reclamato... quanto erano ricchi, per avere addirittura tre schiavi umani...?  
  
"Che fai, dormi?"  
  
Hermione sussultò. Captò lo sguardo terrorizzato dell'Elfo, ma era troppo astuta per fissare di rimando Macnair.  
  
Accadde quando il Boia li oltrepassò per chiedere istruzioni al Mangiamorte alle spalle di Hermione. Aveva iniziato a dire qualcosa sul rientrare, quando qualcuno tagliò ancora loro la strada, e questa volta non era un ricco cittadino ben vestito e brillo.  
Era una donna avanti con l'età, una lisa tunica di cotone addosso. Il suo volto portava i segni dei senza Bacchette e forse anche della follia. Una lunga cicatrice le deturpava il lato destro del volto, annullandole l'attaccatura dei capelli, rendendogliela sghemba.  
Ma furono i suoi occhi a catturare quelli di Hermione, perché la donna sgusciò via prima che Macnair potesse Schiantarla.  
  
Le arrivò proprio di fronte, alzò un lungo dito simile ad un artiglio smagrito e disse: "Malfoy."  
  
I piedi di Hermione si bloccarono. Quegli occhi erano cerulei, sbiaditi, spalancati.  
  
Ed Hermione seppe che quella donna l'aveva riconosciuta.  
Un lampo rosso mancò il piede nudo della donna per qualche centimetro, l'incantesimo rimbalzò contro la lurida pietra del selciato e seminò il panico poco più in là, intorno a loro si era creato un campanello di curiosi, persone che si erano fermate ad osservare la scena - Macnair e l'altro Mangiamorte imprecarono, le bacchette in pugno, ma la donna era agile come un gatto. Ad Hermione non sfuggì il modo in cui si mise prontamente fuori tiro.  
  
Le puntò ancora il lungo dito scarno contro, come una premonizione, un'accusa -  
  
 _"Lucius Malfoy, ragazza, ha bruciato la mia casa con i miei figli dentro. Poi mi ha presa, non come un uomo prende una donna, ma come un cane prende una cagna, da dietro..."_  
  
A quel punto due guardie ruppero le fila e l'afferrarono sotto le braccia, la donna prese a scalciare, ma senza convinzione - Hermione la sentì ridere, i suoi occhi chiari annegarono nel riso - la ragazza non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
  
Rideva e la guardava.  
La guardava come se sapesse...  
  
 _"Non fidarti mai di Lucius Malfoy, é il diavolo! Non..."_  
  
Un lampo verde.  
La donna si afflosciò tra le braccia delle guardie che la sorreggevano.  
  
Hermione udì un ringhio molto vicino al suo orecchio destro, poi barcollò, quasi cadde lunga in terra. Macnair l'aveva colpita con violenza al fianco. L'incanto si ruppe.  
  
Hermione sentì le gambe farsi molli come gelatina, ma strinse il manico della sporta nel pugno e cercò di respirare a fondo.  
  
"Andiamo, forza..."  
  
  
Fecero ritorno a Villa Malfoy.  
Per tutto il tragitto, Hermione si fissò le scarpe.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Quella sera non era ancora riuscita a scrollarsi di dosso l'angoscia di quel giorno, la densa cappa d'orrore, era come aver fatto un tuffo in un lago ghiacciato. Rubò un minuscolo pezzo di cioccolato dalla dispensa, lo mangiò quando ebbe finito di cenare, dopo aver servito il caffè.  
Dal salotto le giungevano le voci di Lucius, Macnair ed un anziano funzionario del Ministero che aveva bisogno di distendere le gambe gottose. Una conversazione amabile, sopita, come sempre dopo cena.  
Solo che Hermione Granger non vedeva Lucius Malfoy dal giorno in cui l'Oscuro Signore aveva fatto loro visita - gliel'aveva confermato l'Elfa, con occhi vitrei di terrore - e quella sera quasi non era riuscita a guardarlo in faccia.  
Nemmeno lui l'aveva guardata mentre serviva la cena.  
Tutto ciò che Hermione aveva visto di lui era il polsino inamidato della sua camicia, i suoi gemelli d'argento che catturavano la luce dei doppieri. Quale che fosse la motivazione per la quale Lucius aveva deciso di ignorarla - perché questo lui stava facendo ed a dargliene conferma era stato il modo in cui lasciava Macnair impartirle ordini al suo posto - non era simile alla sua.  
 _No, di certo._  
  
Hermione non riusciva a dimenticare gli occhi sbarrati della donna con la cicatrice. Nonostante la sua mente sollevasse mille e mille voci per smentire le sue parole, queste erano come granito.  
Avevano la forza della verità, ed Hermione Granger questo non poteva negarlo.  
Era sempre stata brava a capire quando qualcuno le mentiva, ma in quei giorni aveva imparato ad esserlo ancora di più. E la donna nella tunica cenciosa diceva il vero.  
Lei _sapeva_ che diceva il vero.  
 _Chi era quella donna, una sopravvissuta di quella terribile notte?  
Ma non aveva più importanza ormai.  
Molta più importanza per lei stavano avendo le sue parole.  
  
  
Che cosa ti aspettavi, Hermione? Hai davvero creduto a quello che lui ti ha detto? Hai dimenticato cos'hanno lasciato alle loro spalle, la notte in cui fosti catturata? C'era anche Lucius Malfoy in quell'inferno di fuoco e maledizioni, come tu hai sempre saputo._  
  
 _Già, come lei aveva sempre saputo e sapeva._  
  
Si lavò le mani che le voci dal salotto erano ormai morte nel quieto silenzio della sera, le asciugò nello strofinaccio e si guardò intorno. La cucina era vuota, immacolata e pronta per il giorno dopo. Nessun Elfo era in vista. Hermione pensò al freddo stanzone di pietra che l'aspettava, a dispetto delle molte coperte calde e del suo giacilio ben più morbido di quello destinato agli Elfi.  
  
Uscì dalla cucina e si incamminò nel salotto deserto in cui un Elfo era intento a pulire la tavola - non guardava nulla, poi sentì una mano calarle dolcemente sulla spalla.  
Si bloccò.  
Una parte di lei sapeva di chi si trattava: era come se la presenza di Lucius saturasse di se' l'ambiente.  
  
Hermione Granger alzò il volto fino al suo collo nell'elegante camicia scura, ricordando bene di non incontrare i suoi occhi grigi. La mano pallida di Lucius scivolò giù, le sfiorò fugacemente la vita.  
Era un gesto che valeva più di ogni ordine esplicito.  
Mentre le posate e le tazze tintinnavano alle loro spalle, Lucius si incamminò al piano superiore.  
Lei lo seguì.  
  
  
La camera da letto principale era esattamente come Hermione la ricordava, tranne che il letto aveva coltri bianche dai bordi argentati, invece che verde pallido.  
  
Sentì Lucius immenso e caldo dietro di se', e la cintola dell'abito tirare. Le sciolse il modo della tunica, la lana grezza scivolò sulla spalla di Hermione.  
L'attirò a se', infilando le mani sotto la scollatura, sentendole i capezzoli farsi turgidi sotto il suo tocco.  
Il resto della sua tunica cadde sul pavimento ed Hermione aderì suo malgrado al lungo corpo pallido di lui, i gemelli freddi delle maniche contro il torace scarno - sentì il suo odore, un profumo greve di minaccia ma innegabilmente eccitante, sentì quei suoi capelli sulla spalla, poi sul collo, il loro tocco insieme a quello aspro delle labbra: Hermione si sentì avvampare mentre le sfuggiva un lungo sospiro tremulo e Lucius le faceva sentire un accenno di denti sulla delicata pelle del collo - poi sentì anche la curva della sua eccitazione contro le natiche, ancora inguainata nel completo da cena. La sua mano se ne impossessò, saggiandola attraverso gli abiti, cercandola - Lucius Malfoy sussultò come se quel gesto l'avesse sorpreso, poi le circondò la vita con il braccio, le fu addosso - Hermione atterrò carponi sul letto.  
  
Tintinnii - Lucius si liberò della giacca in un fruscio frettoloso, poi della cintura - Hermione sentì la sua erezione umida contro le carni nude, i suoi capezzoli erano così duri da dolerle.  
Lucius aderì a lei, completamente... e fu mentre il contatto tra i loro corpi si faceva più liquido e segreto, lì in basso, che Hermione si mosse. Lucius allungò il braccio per attirarla di nuovo a se', ma Hermione oppose resistenza, lasciando che la trapunta le si impigliasse alle ginocchia nude.  
Lucius l'afferrò con entrambe le mani per i fianchi, con decisione. "No." Lei si liberò di quella stretta, si voltò definitivamente.  
La sua eccitazione era completa e pesante, la sua pelle di un bianco così abbacinante che la sensibile punta del suo pene umido e proteso sembrava livida, per contrasto... Lucius Malfoy non sapeva se interpretare quell'atteggiamento come un rifiuto, lo si intuiva dal modo in cui i suoi muscoli si erano irrigiditi, Hermione ne ebbe la conferma nella sua voce. "No?" Disse, come a sfidarla - e forse era il tono del padrone di Elfi, di indegni e di schiavi, in quella voce tuttavia molle d'eccitazione. Silenzio.  
Silenzio.  
Forse aveva parlato in modo da lasciargli intuire quali tormentosi pensieri le riempivano la testa... se era così, aveva fatto un grave errore... perché gli Informatori di Lucius Malfoy mano molti e molto efficienti.  
Ma Lucius Malfoy non sollevò alcuna obiezione.  
Si avvicinò di nuovo e questa volta Hermione lasciò che lui le scivolasse addosso, schiacciandole la schiena contro la morbida trapunta.  
Lasciò che la afferrasse ancora per i fianchi, ma invece di assecondarlo gli avvolse le gambe intorno, frenando quella sua torsione improvvisa.  
Il peso di lui la inchiodò giù, _favorendola_.  
Hermione sentì lo sguardo salire, salire contro la sua volontà - come attirato da una misteriosa forza verso l'alto.  
Alla fine, deliberatamente ed in pieno spregio delle regole che li vincolavano, Hermione guardò Lucius Malfoy dritto negli occhi.  
  
Sentiva i seni schiacciati dal quella pelle pallida coma alabastro. Le giunse la sensazione del battito del suo cuore - ritmico e possente.  
"No. Voglio guardarti in faccia, signor Malfoy."  
  
Il suo sesso la raggiunse, il suo tepore la schiuse - Lucius sibilò nell'entrare dentro di lei e le nascose la testa nell'incavo del collo.  
  
Le cosce di Hermione si alzarono, si schiusero come petali tremanti intorno all'uomo tanto più grande di lei, cullandolo in una dolce danza liquida e costante.

 


	20. 20

Narcissa Malfoy fissò la dura e fredda pietra. Il pavimento era perfettamente pulito, raschiato con cura in ogni angolo che gli schiavi ed i servitori avessero potuto raggiungere.  
  
Era come doveva essere.  
L'odore del sangue non c'era più.  
L'eco delle urla si era finalmente dissolto.  
Avevano vinto la guerra.  
Tutto era tornato alla normalità, Draco aveva concluso un brillante e facoltoso matrimonio, Lucius si godeva la tranquillità del suo studio al piano di sopra, dove le lampade spandevano una tiepida luce caramellata e l'aria profumava delle sue fragranze preferite... perfino le catene appese al muro non venivano più utilizzate, giacevano avvolte sui loro supporti. Allora perché le era sembrato di vederle ancora per terra?  
Perché i suoi piedi avevano avuto paura di oltrepassare l'ultimo gradino, come se l'orlo del suo abito stesse per lordarsi di sangue? Perché quando la porta del sotterraneo si era aperta, l'urlo cigolante dell'acciaio l'aveva fatta rabbrividire? Perché era scesa di nuovo laggiù? Che cosa cercava?  
Non c'era niente che l'oro potesse darle, laggiù dove gocciolava l'umidità ed i topi zampettavano dietro le spesse fondamenta. Aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare, incluse notti tranquille allietate da sonni pacifici.  
Come tutte le volte che tornava a casa sua - e Narcissa Malfoy ormai evitava di trascorrere troppo tempo al Manor - si fermò di fronte alla catena più grande, quella sotto la volta inclinata del sotterraneo.  
  
Era arrotolata, non spiegata. L'incantesimo di cui era intrisa dormiva.  
  
Quella catena non segava più le pallide braccia tremanti di Lucius.  
Non era come quella terribile notte e tutti gli orribili giorni che le erano seguiti.  
  
 _L'urlo querulo dell'Oscuro Signore aveva lacerato la notte._  
  
L'eco osceno della sua vittoria aveva lacerato le tenebre, ammutolito i fuochi dei ribelli, sprofondato perfino il Castello in un gorgo nero di disperazione.  
Le stelle avevano avuto un esile fremito e si erano spente.  
  
L'ultima speranza del Mondo Magico - no no, l'Ultimo Ostacolo alla gloria - giaceva morta tra le foglie ed il pacciame.  
  
Nessuno aveva potuto equivocare quel grido assai poco umano - Hogwarts aveva risposto con un silenzio che era disperazione allo stato puro. Il coro del dolore si era alzato dopo quei tramortiti, terribili istanti ed era stato mentre il vento glielo sbatteva in faccia come uno schiaffo, che l'Oscuro Signore si era voltato verso di lei.  
  
Sorrideva.  
A Narcissa Malfoy quel sorriso aveva ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene.  
  
Poi ere venuto l'ordine, finalmente. L'Ordine che Narcissa si aspettava con terrore di veder calare sulle loro teste da un momento all'altro.  
  
"Torniamo a casa tua, Lucius. Un momento... prendeteli. Loro cammineranno davanti a tutti."  
  
  
Goyle, Rowle e Macnair si erano gettati su Lucius alla velocità della luce, qualcun altro l'aveva strattonata malamente per rimetterla in piedi, aveva sentito la punta di una bacchetta tra le costole - il corpo di Potter giaceva ancora tra le foglie, l'ultimo sguardo appena... poi erano tornati ' a casa '.  
  
  
L'Oscuro Signore aveva cercato Greyback tra gli uomini raccolti nel salone del Manor quella notte, ma non l'aveva trovato. Narcissa ringraziava ancora che fosse così, con tutto il cuore.  
  
Potter era appena morto e lui, invece di essere ad Hogwarts, era nel salone di casa sua, ad osservare come Lucius ritrovava un esile filo di voce, con la Bacchetta puntata alla gola.  
  
Lui seduto nella poltrona a capo tavola, suo marito immobile nella stretta di quei tre uomini.  
"M-mio Signore che cosa significa questo...?"  
E Voldemort aveva riso, ancora.  
Gli aveva riso in faccia.  
  
"Portatelo giù e fate in modo che ci resti." Perfino Bellatrix aveva levato la sua protesta - Narcissa invece aveva urlato direttamente 'no', ma supplicare non era servito a nulla. Voldemort l'aveva respinta bruscamente, mandandola a finire contro sua sorella.  
E poi, agli uomini che trascinavano un Lucius che sembrava quasi privo di peso, aveva aggiunto:  
"Ma non toccatelo! Non adesso. Voglio solo che venga portato giù. Ah, Rowle..."  
E Rowle si era procurato qualche lungo capello biondo.  
Ecco chi sarebbe uscito nelle spedizioni che sarebbero seguite nelle prime ore del mattino al posto di suo marito. Certo la sua assenza sarebbe stata notata, e Voldemort non lo voleva.  
  
Rowle le affidò il capello e Narcissa ebbe bisogno di un'ampolla in tutta fretta.  
Le gambe non le reggevano, non voleva muoversi, non poteva, ma doveva.  
Lucius sparì nel sotterraneo.  
Per sette notti e sette giorni gli uomini andarono da lui. Tutti, perfino O'Tusroe. Scesero tutti quanti quei maledetti gradini. Urlava. Urlava quando rivolgevano la maledizione Cruciatus contro di lui, decine e decine di volte e durante la notte Narcissa preferiva quelle urla, per quanto terribili, a quelle altre, che erano suoni raschianti e scoppi di risa.  
Sapeva che cosa significavano.  
Erano i suoni della terribile notte della fuga di Potter - del dopo, quando le maledizioni si erano esaurite.  
L'avevano risparmiata solo perché Macnair non l'aveva trovata più interessante di una siepe di rododendro, quanto a Rowle, non pareva pensarla diversamente... il che era una fortuna.  
Per lei, non per Lucius.  
Il terzo giorno comandò a lei ed a Draco di scendere - suo figlio guardava il pavimento, solo il pavimento, con occhi che l'avevano spaventata.  
Erano occhi vuoti, oltre la morte. Vuoti ed immobili come polle d'acqua congelate.  
  
Non voleva scendere.  
Non voleva che suo figlio scendesse.  
Ma li avevano sospinti contro gli scivolosi gradini di pietra fino alla porta del sotterraneo, poi lui stesso l'aveva spalancata e Draco si era rianimato - fiondandosi tra le sue braccia.  
  
C'era Macnair intento a sbattersi il padrone di casa incatenato al muro.  
  
  
La testa bionda e scarmigliata di Lucius rimbalzava inerte tra le spalle, il volto coperto. I suoi abiti erano stati fatti a brandelli - era nudo, pallido e completamente disarmato ed indifeso contro quel maledetto muro di pietra, le catene crudelmente strette intorno ai polsi, Macnair lo teneva per i fianchi e non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto della presenza dell'Oscuro Signore,  
che rise deliziato.  
Narcissa aveva chiuso gli occhi di fronte alla furia del boia, al suo movimento insensato, a quell'esibizione oscena e feroce - Ma lui se n'era accorto.  
  
"No, no, Draco. Guarda."  
Silenzio. Solo i grugniti del Boia, un meccanismo perfetto al di là di qualsiasi intoppo, terribili. A quell'uomo non fregava niente di non essere più solo. Quell'uomo aveva sempre voluto da Lucius una cosa ed una soltanto e non gli sembrava vero, dopo tanti anni a servire ed essere utile, a farsi sbeffeggiare e provocare, di averla finalmente ottenuta.  
Adesso se la prendeva con furia, con disprezzo sovrano, la preferita all'utilizzo di qualsiasi maledizione senza perdono, gli altri umiliavano e sbeffeggiavano il padrone di casa e si divertivano a tagliare a pezzi i suoi preziosi abiti e facevano echeggiare la maledizione Cruciatus fino ad essere addirittura troppo stanchi per continuare ad alzare il braccio della bacchetta, Macnair no.  
  
"Mio Signore..."  
"Ti ho detto di guardare."  
  
Ma non lo disse a lei. Non le disse di smettere di fissare la porta - Macnair ormai affondava le mani nei fianchi di Lucius così forte che le catene cigolavano nei grugniti della sua furia.  
  
Draco alzò lentamente gli occhi sulla scena e fu in quell'istante, incrociandoli, che a Narcissa parve di vedere la sua anima andare definitivamente in mille pezzi.  
  
"Per quanto tempo vuoi che guardi, Mio Signore?"  
"Finché ti dirò di farlo."  
  
  
E Draco guardò, vuoto e muto e freddo e remoto come un guscio ormai rotto, perfino le lacrime si rifiutarono di scendere.  
  
Voldemort si mise accanto a loro, osservando la scena come se si trattasse di valutare il colore di una tappezzeria piuttosto che quello di un tappeto.  
  
In quel momento il Boia si immobilizzò ed affondò le dita tra i capelli chiari di Lucius. Le ginocchia gli tremavano. Finì, venne e si staccò di colpo. Lucius ricadde contro la pietra, solo le sue braccia trattenute dalla grossa catena.  
Fino a quel momento non aveva detto una sola parola. Emetteva un lamento esile, disperato. Macnair passò di fianco a Draco riallacciandosi la tunica, sfiorò il suo completo immacolato con la sua tunica rozza - e lo fissò con un sorriso talmente laido che la mano di Narcissa corse istintivamente alla Bacchetta. Draco stava ancora guardando di fronte a se'. Nessuno gli aveva detto che poteva smettere.  
  
Sette notti e sette giorni.  
  
Poi, un mattino, l'Oscuro Signore era arrivato da loro come un turbine di vento nero, parlando di un'udienza, di schiavi nuovi e di un piano. Aveva con se' due guaritori del San Mungo, che sfrecciavano solerti e silenziosi nella sua scia.  
Avrebbero curato le ferite del padrone di casa, tolto le infamanti catene, lavato il suo corpo per rivestirlo di abiti puliti.  
Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. La vita riprendeva, magnifica e splendente nella vittoria. Adesso potevano finalmente festeggiare, godersi la vittoria, e Lucius poteva rendersi di nuovo utile. Aveva forse scontato parte delle sue colpe - forse l'Oscuro Signore era deciso davvero a perdonarli, dopo tutto - aveva un nuovo compito per lui e sarebbe andato tutto a meraviglia.  
  
Il sotterraneo era stato ripulito.  
Il sangue lavato via.  
Le catene rimesse a posto.  
Macnair doveva attenersi agli ordini, abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo quando si parlava del padrone di casa, e Narcissa aveva visto quanto gli costava ora che aveva assaporato un po' del suo agognato trionfo, ma l'aveva fatto. Il Boia aveva distolto lo sguardo concupiscenze da suo marito per rivolgerlo altrove ed era tornato a chiamarlo 'lord Malfoy'.  
  
Narcissa vedeva ancora il suo deretano nudo, la sua schiena segnata di cicatrici, il modo in cui a volte, dopo cena, indugiava a fissare Lucius, il modo in cui lui evitava di incrociarne lo sguardo.  
Draco si era trasferito nella sua nuova casa.  
Una casa che non aveva mai conosciuto l'olezzo del sangue e quello dei cadaveri ammucchiati sul pavimento.  
Lei continuava a rivedere le catene tendersi cigolanti, il Boia nel suo angolo e quelle urla nel cuore della notte, perciò aveva deciso di stabilirsi quasi del tutto nel loro cottage delle vacanze.  
Era una tenuta di gran lunga meno sfarzosa del Manor, ma comoda. Da lì, quando ne aveva voglia, raggiungeva Londra.  
Non faceva visita a suo figlio perché Draco le faceva paura da quella notte. Nel suo sguardo aveva visto una desolazione così profonda da sconfinare nel nero deserto del nulla e di colpo di fronte a lei si ergeva e parlava un estraneo. Sorrisi vuoti, tanti 'sto bene madre' tante parole sulla cameretta del futuro erede dei Malfoy, che però non si vedeva ancora arrivare.  
Draco Malfoy non parlava di quella notte, non parlava di Potter e non parlava della vittoria.  
Draco faceva finta che tutto andasse benissimo.  
E Nacissa Malfoy non aveva cuore di frugare quella sua disperata ostentazione per rivelarne il fondo, perché se l'avesse fatto anche il suo equilibrio sarebbe crollato.  
  
Avevano vinto, andava tutto bene, l'unica nota sbagliata erano i ricordi di quel sotterraneo, ma non  
dovevano fare altro che continuare ad ignorarli ed a rallegrarsi del momento in cui l'Oscuro Signore aveva deciso che Lucius l'aveva pagata abbastanza.  
  
Non sarebbe tornato laggiù.  
Era tutto diverso ormai.  
Le catene non l'avrebbero avvolto di nuovo e non  
si sarebbero levate per lei o per Draco. L'Oscuro Signore glielo aveva giurato e lei non  
aveva altra scelta che crederci.  
Il suo favore lo aveva dimostrato. Erano di nuovo immensamente potenti, temuti e rispettati.  
  
Ma Narcissa Malfoy continuava a sognare del sotterraneo, delle urla e del sangue viscido sulle mura, dei fianchi rozzi e segnati di cicatrice del Boia che facevano a pezzi Lucius un istante dopo l'altro, semi nudo, incatenato ed offerto come un qualsiasi divertimento da postribolo.  
Gli era stata assegnata una nuova Bacchetta, anche.  
  
Andava tutto bene e non c'era ragione di tremare così, correndo via dalle segrete.

 


	21. 21

_Finalmente avevano deciso di farla finita con lei, quelle erano le mani del Boia venute a strapparla dal suo gelido sonno..._  
  
Hermione Granger spalancò gli occhi nel freddo umido della stalla di pietra, le coperte in cui era avvolta scivolarono via dalle sue spalle. Qualcuno l'aveva tirata su di peso, e l'abbracciava.  
  
  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre il mondo smetteva di vorticarle intorno ed immediatamente riconobbe il suo odore.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era caldo ed immenso contro il suo volto.  
 _La stringeva come un naufrago si aggrappa all'ultima ancora._  
L'aveva ignorata per una settimana intera, facendola tornare a dormire nelle stalle di pietra assieme a tutti gli altri Elfi Domestici.  
 _Avrebbe dovuto rallegrarsi, gioire di questo..._  
ma ora la teneva stretta contro il suo petto, la mano che le carezzava la nuca tremava.  
Il suo respiro scandiva il gelo della notte.  
  
Hermione sentì qualcosa sciogliersi e naufragare per sempre nel suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi, i capelli di lui che le sfioravano la guancia.  
  
Era come se fino a quel momento ci fosse stato un grande buco al centro del suo petto che aveva esattamente la forma di lui.  
Lentamente Hermione sentì quel vuoto di disperazione ed angoscia riempirsi a dispetto di ogni logica, ma chiuse gli occhi, smise di domandarsi qualsiasi cosa.  
Gli passò a sua volta le braccia intorno.  
  
Tutto intorno a loro era silenzio. Nessun Elfo si era destato dal suo sonno. Il vento sibilò lamentoso nelle travi del soffitto.  
Lucius sapeva di benzoino e disperazione e sonni inquieti ed Hermione aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi quando finalmente iniziò a parlare.  
  
  
Parlò in un sussurro stravolto ma costante, non più reale o vicino del remoto ululato dei lupi nella valle circostante il Manor, ma Hermione bevve ogni sua segreta parola fino in fondo, si fece cassa di risonanza per quel dolore, lasciò che venisse fuori _tutto_.  
  
Ogni rivelazione cadeva nella ragazza come neve, depositandosi intorno alla presenza tiepida e tremante di Lucius - man mano che la voce sibilante ed incerta andava avanti la mano della ragazza prese a carezzare la sua nuca bionda, ed era quello il solo efficace ed immortale baluardo contro il dolore.  
Di fronte a quel gesto ogni menzogna cadeva, ogni inutile orpello si sgretolava nell'oblio, ogni ostacolo immaginabile diventava nebbia.   
_I loro corpi erano stretti ed erano i corpi di due esseri umani che si aggrappano l'uno all'altro nella speranza di combattere il gelo, la disperazione, l'orrore e forse anche la morte._   
  
Non sapeva che ora fosse quando lui alla fine la fece alzare, ma niente era cambiato nella notte gelida, se non la grande mano pallida che avvolgeva la sua.  
 _Non quando ho goduto tra le sue braccia, o non solo_ Disse una voce dal centro esatto della ragazza _e non quando mi ha vista nuda, o quando mi sono abbandonata sotto di lui, ma da questo momento, da quando mi ha abbracciata._   
  
Chiusero la porta della camera da letto a chiave.  
Hermione lo fece rannicchiare al centro del suo petto e si addormentarono al buio tra le coltri di seta, stretti come solo può il frutto alla sua buccia.

 


	22. 22

_Le rape rosse rotolano via quando la sporta di Hermione si rovescia.  
Lei le guarda rimbalzare contro l'angolo di pietra della strada e pensa per un attimo a cosa farebbe se avesse ancora la sua Bacchetta - é automatico, non si toglierà mai l'abitudine - ma poi ciò che vede é troppo stupefacente, troppo bello perché ci sia spazio per altro in lei._  
  
Solo la ragione le impedisce di urlare "Hagrid!"  
  
Ma quello é proprio il Mezzogigante - e per quanto folle, é spuntato di fronte a lei da un tombino.  
  
Un _tombino_ di Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione soffoca lacrime di gioia e lascia che la mano immensa dell'uomo la tiri delicatamente a se' - intanto si guarda intorno freneticamente, ma la minuscola via laterale é deserta.  
  
Hagrid é coperto di fuliggine ed emana un odore pungente, mentre l'attira a se' Hermione può vedere che indossa quasi un'armatura di fortuna - é buffo, sembra che abbia cucito assieme pezzi di stoffa, cuoio e metallo su quello che era il suo vecchio pastrano dalle mille tasche.  
Sono appena le cinque del mattino ed Hermione é sola, a dire la verità quella sua uscita é stata una cosa un po' improvvisata. Si é offerta di andare a prendere l'occorrente per il pranzo del giorno al posto di Willy, dopo che Alecto l'ha battuto a sangue.  
Le lacrime del'Elfo sono ancora nella sua memoria, non sa se Lucius abbia capito che si é offerta apposta di uscire al posto della creatura, ma le ha accordato il permesso senza nessun problema.  
Quel giorno si sono svegliati tutti prima del solito e c'è tanto lavoro da fare, é l'anniversario di qualche nomina importante, un festeggiamento del nuovo regime e tutto il Manor é in fibrillazione.  
L'aria del mattino é gelida, la nebbia aleggia ancora bassa e sinistra, resa come sempre gelida il doppio del normale a causa dei Dissennatori.  
Mentre il Mezzogigante la guarda con i suoi occhi scuri non le esce quanto le sia mancato, quanto sia felice di rivederlo e quanto gli abbia sempre voluto bene - anche perché gli occhi di Hagrid sono lucidi di fretta ed ansia.  
  
Con un gesto veloce dell'antico ombrello rosa raduna le rape ed in un momento tutte tornano nella sporta, che si ripara magicamente.  
  
"Ha..." inizia a dire la ragazza, ma la stretta sul suo braccio, dolce e forte, dissolve quelle parole con una strizzata delicata.  
"Non c'è tempo, Hermione... ragazza, sono così felice..."  
  
Hagrid mangia le parole come al solito, mentre la mano destra libera fruga in una delle sue mille tasche.  
Probabilmente Hagrid é un ricercato, anche se ufficialmente non ne parla nessuno. Da qualche parte qualcuno sa che non é morto... i ribelli, _allora... tutti quei misteriosi atti di sabotaggio..._  
"Ci sono altri? Qualcun altro é vivo? Hagrid!"  
  
Il cuore di Hermione batte veloce come un colobrì, é sospeso nella sua gola - Hagrid non le risponde, ma le fa scivolare in mano qualcosa e quando lei vede cos'è per poco non se la lascia sfuggire.  
  
 _Una Giratempo. Hagrid le ha dato una grande Giratempo dorata._  
  
La luce dell'unico raggio di sole gioca sulla catena.  
  
"Ma Hagrid..."  
  
Non capisce più niente, é confusa, il Mezzogigante la tira ancora un po' verso di se'.  
  
E le dice poche lapidarie parole.  
 _Istruzioni_.  
 _Sul tempo._  
Poche parole che possono rimettere a posto ogni cosa...  
 _un certo numero di giri, all'unisono con l'unica altra Giratempo sopravvissuta._  
  
Poi, prima ancora che la sua mano si chiuda del tutto sulla Giratempo, Hagrid la lascia andare.  
  
Per un istante Hermione é certa che si tratti solo di un sogno - un sogno troppo bello, che Hagrid sia ancora vivo, che esista un modo per sistemare tutto - ma c'è quel mattino troppo nitido e costellato di doveri alle sue spalle ad impedirle di crederci e soprattutto quel dolore sordo al centro del petto.  
  
"Non te ne andare" - vorrebbe implorarlo lei, ma gli occhi lucenti di Hagrid ammiccano - come se le leggessero dentro. "Nascondila! Fallo nello stesso momento in cui lo fai con l'altra - e tutto questo sparirà."  
  
  
Il tombino si richiude e nello stesso momento in cui la botola incontra il selciato scompare.  
  
Hermione Granger rimane lì, in piedi, la mano sinistra che suda intorno al manico della sporta da spesa. L'altra mano stringe ancora la catena luminosa.  
  
Una porta sbatte da qualche parte nella coltre gelida della strada, un grido riporta la ragazza alla realtà - immediatamente nasconde la Giratempo sotto l'abito, la indossa. Una ridda di ricordi e sensazioni la investe. Fissa ancora l'impianto perfettamente regolare della strada di fronte a se' mentre torna lentamente in se' stessa.  
  
Fa freddo e la nebbia incombe come una minaccia, la sporta é finalmente piena e non manca niente - dovrebbe schiacciare lo stemma che porta sul Mantello per far venire qualcuno a riprenderla. Sta per farlo, automaticamente, ma mentre lo fa ripensa a quelle parole.  
  
 _Tutto questo sparirà._  
  
Tutto questo - non appena schiaccia lo stemma di appartenenza Alecto si materializza accanto a lei dal nulla. "Hai fatto? Vieni, forza."  
  
Mentre la donna la schiaccia rudemente a se' le parole di Hagrid esplodono come una bomba a rallentatore nella sua mente.  
  
 _Tutto questo sparirà._  
  
Significa che tornerai indietro in un punto imprecisato dove la salvezza é ancora possibile -  
Alecto puzza di sudore e malumore per l'alzataccia - impreca mentre le prende la sporta dal braccio.  
  
Un pensiero, una consapevolezza finale segue Hermione Granger nello stretto tunnel della Smaterializzazione - un nome: Lucius.  
  
  
 _Tutto questo sparirà._

 


	23. 23

Il salone era pieno di invitati. Hermione aveva perso la concezione del tempo, ormai. Dovevano essere all'incirca le due del mattino e il festino non accennava a placarsi... la musica era finita, ma gli invitati conversavano ancora, di tanto in tanto scoppi di risa rimbalzavano contro l'alto soffitto di pietra della cucina.  
  
Era proprio una di quelle feste che, un tempo, i nemici dei Malfoy sussurravano si tenessero al Manor.  
  
  
Fiumi di vino ed ottimi liquori, ogni sorta di cibo e piacere, il tutto culminante in un'orgia di proporzioni stratosferiche. Hermione non aveva visto niente di stratosferico, per lo meno non sotto il suo naso, anche se l'aria era satura di battute lascive.  
Sistemò il vassoio pieno di piccole tartine quanto meno in bilico sulla mano destra fosse possibile, poi con la sinistra cercò di abbassare l'orlo della striminzita tunica rossa che le avevano fatto indossare per l'occasione.  
  
I suoi passi erano un po' incerti, l'aria satura di profumi e risa del salone la investì in pieno.  
Le facce degli invitati erano lucide, ridenti. Gli Elfi sfrecciavano come tavolini mobili, tanto erano carichi i vassoi che reggevano sopra la testa, un uomo sedeva sul divano di fronte al camino con due prostitute per lato - mentre gli passava davanti Hermione sentì i suoi occhi risalirle viscidamente la schiena, le gambe - oltrepassò il caminetto, nessun altro si soffermò a guardarla - vide Lucius seduto su una grande poltrona, le lunghe gambe rilassate di fronte a se', il profilo pallido ed altero luccicava nella luce incerta della sala. Lui le indirizzò un'occhiata fin troppo lucida ed Hermione fu di nuovo preda dei tormentosi interrogativi che le avevano impedito di prendere sonno in quei giorni.  
  
Era stanca, non riusciva ad addormentarsi che molto tardi, peggio ancora le sembrava di andare in giro con un corno di Erumpent celato sotto gli abiti, appeso al collo.  
Le gambe le tremarono un po' mentre tornava indietro, qualcuno osò sfiorarle il sedere per poi ridere fragorosamente, la sala prese a vorticare come un sogno diabolico, di risa stridule.  
Sul divano di fronte al camino una delle due giovani, quella con i capelli biondi raccolti sulla nuca, aveva iniziato a compiacere il suo cliente ( o padrone?) con lente carezze.  
Era passata una settimana da quando Hagrid era spuntato da sottoterra e l'unica prova che non si era immaginata tutto era quella Giratempo. Non era solo il costante terrore di essere scoperta a rendere tormentose le sue notti, certo doveva togliersi quella Giratempo ogni volta che Lucius le si avvicinava, ben difficilmente poteva sfilarsela mentre lui la spogliava senza dare nell'occhio.  
  
Quando non l'aveva addosso era angosciata dall'idea che qualcuno potesse trovarla, anche se la nascondeva meglio che poteva. Ogni volta che la rimetteva addosso si guardava ossessivamente intorno, si accertava di essere sola e mai come in quei momenti le mancava la Bacchetta.  
  
D'altronde se qualcuno l'avesse spiata tramite la magia, quasi certamente a quell'ora l'avrebbe saputo.  
  
 _Doveva togliersi la Giratempo anche mentre faceva il bagno, a causa di eventuali occhi indiscreti...  
la verità era che ci stava pensando troppo._  
  
La notte accarezzava i contorni della catena sotto l'informe camiciole grigio, ripetendosi ossessivamente le istruzioni.  
  
Viveva come in un incubo allucinato, disciolto di fronte a quel bivio insensato.  
  
Una parte della sua mente sapeva che era insensato indugiare, conosceva la soluzione. Il cuore e la ragione le dicevano che quello era proprio Hagrid, non un impostore - per cercare di concedersi delle scuse, era arrivata a pensare anche a quello - la natura del suo indugio era un'altra.  
  
  
In un mondo che era anni luce da quello, nessun Lucius Malfoy l'avrebbe spogliata con lente carezze indugianti percorrendo con le labbra i suoi seni. Nessun Lucius Malfoy l'avrebbe fatta scivolare nella sua stanza di notte.  
Nessun Lucius Malfoy l'avrebbe...  
 _privata della sua libertà e dignità, e tu osi anche indugiare di fronte all'alternativa della salvezza, di fronte a questo miracolo._  
  
Non sapeva nemmeno lei come si sentiva.  
  
Non poteva tollerare di vedere quei pallidi occhi di ghiaccio nella mente ogni volta, disciolti dal piacere, socchiusi - e il ricordo sempre rinnovato, notte dopo notte, delle sue mani sul suo corpo era ancora peggio.  
  
Lucius non le stava somministrando nessun tipo di pozione per convincerla a giacere con lui con gioia - e questo era anche peggio, perché significava che era lei a volerlo addosso.  
  
Stava barattando la vita di Harry, di Ron, di migliaia di persone per giacere con un assassino e un Mangiamorte.  
  
 _Caricare o non caricare?_  
  
 _Girare o non Girare?_  
  
  
Non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi porre davvero la domanda.  
  
Si sentiva tradita da se' stessa ed era una sensazione orribile.  
Uno die vassoi d'argento cadde a terra con un fragore infernale, nessuno parve notare il rumore - quel vestito era troppo corto. Perché doveva presentarsi in sala mezza nuda, perché non lasciare portare le pietanze all'Elfo erano domande che la Hermione di un tempo si sarebbe posta. Questa Hermione invece conosceva perfettamente il perché.  
  
Un bottino di guerra, una schiava giovane, si esponeva in certe occasioni. Significava lustro, in quel mondo. Raschiò più del necessario i vassoi sotto l'acqua, perdendosi nel suo suono senza significato, i suoi angosciosi interrogativi troppo martellanti ormai anche per essere uditi.  
  
Ci mise così tanto che non si era accorta di non essere più sola.  
  
Quando alzò l'ultimo vassoio per asciugarlo, si rese conto che c'erano due uomini in cucina.  
Si bloccò un istante con lo strofinaccio in mano.  
Abbassò lo sguardo appena in tempo. Se avesse incrociato i loro occhi sarebbero stati guai.  
Tuttavia, aveva visto abbastanza per rendersi conto che  
gli occhi di quello più anziano erano lucidi per il vino. Quello più giovane emise un risolino senza senso, muovendo qualche passo intorno al tavolo. "C'è forse qualcosa che posso portarvi, miei Signori? Dell'altro vino speziato, magari?"  
  
Ma l'uomo più anziano venne avanti a sua volta. La sua ricca tunica di broccato frusciò sui lastroni di pietra del pavimento. "No, tesoro... con il vino ed il cibo siamo a posto. Io e Clay abbiamo lo stomaco delicato, temo." La voce dell'uomo somigliava al basso tubare di un gufo. L'uomo chiamato Clay fece un'altra risatina, questa volta più tagliente.  
  
Poi Hermione sentì una mano tozza, carica di anelli sfiorarle lentamente il gomito.  
  
Di colpo il mago grasso era vicinissimo - tanto vicino che Hermione potè sentire una zaffata soffocante di spezie e dopobarba invaderle le narici. Fu di colpo consapevole dell'assurda scollatura che le lasciava quasi nudi i seni, soprattutto quando la viscida mano di Clay intervenne a lambirgliela con dita coperte di brutti anelli. "Ci chiedevamo a quanto ti concede Lucius..."  
  
Hermione si allontanò dalla mano dell'uomo senza nome, ormai aveva imparato come: indietreggiò verso il lavandino con la scusa dello strofinaccio. Mai, mai dare l'impressione di spostare la mano di uno di quei maghi...  
  
"Concedermi, signore?"  
"Ma si, il tuo prezzo!"  
  
Hermione non replicò.  
Di nuovo qualcosa le sfiorò l'orlo dell'abito... "Non toccare mai prima!" Lo redarguì l'altro - "Siamo ospiti, non dimenticarlo." L'uomo magro si ritirò corrucciato, obbediente, l'altro invece le bloccò la ritirata. Hermione vide che aveva folte basette grigie, un dente d'oro e la Bacchetta infilata di traverso in una tasca sul davanti della giacca. "Quanto vuole Lucius per i tuoi servizi?"  
"Signore, io non... non credo che questo argomento mi riguardi."  
"Hai ragione! No, non é qualcosa che dovremmo contrattare con te, assolutamente... piuttosto dimmi quali sono le tue specialità."  
  
Hermione sentiva rivoli di sudore correrle lungo la schiena, si sentiva nuda, inerme, ed ormai aveva finito le scuse per le viscide carezze dell'altro. Una mano le sfiorava il braccio avanti e indietro, scatenandole brividi d'orrore lungo tutto il corpo.  
A quel punto Clay ridacchiò di nuovo, dal suo angolo. Rise della faccia attonita di lei, die suoi occhi sbarrati.  
"Mi avevano detto che eri intelligente, ma a quanto vedo é una fama immeritata, quella di Hermione Granger.  
"Le tue specialità, ragazza!" Proruppe con impazienza il suo grasso amico. "Quello che fai al tuo padrone con la bocca, con le mani..." E le si fece ancora più vicino, tanto che Hermione lo sentì addosso, quasi la schiacciava contro il lavandino - "O con il culo. No, forse il culo no. A Lucius piace la bocca, da quello che si dice. Devi essere stata una piccola mezzosangue secchiona alquanto pompinara, se l'Oscuro Signore ha deciso che poteva tenerti in vita..."  
  
"Clay, Rodhes, non vi vedevo più!"  
  
Hermione aveva ormai chiuso gli occhi, irretita dall'orrore, arresa all'evidenza di qualcosa che non  
avrebbe potuto evitare - quando sentì la _sua_ voce.  
  
La cadenza melliflua era appena un po' più grave del solito, forse a causa del vino, ma disciolse tutto.  
Cancellò l'odore soffocate di spezie di quel maiale infoiato, annullò la sua pressione, il suo fiato sul collo.  
  
Hermione fu di nuovo libera. Le gambe le tremavano così forte che doveva tenersi aggrappata al lavandino. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma l'udito le bastò a comprendere molte cose.  
  
Anche i sensi le dissero che l'aria era cambiata, nella lunga cucina di pietra del Manor. Ma questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso.  
  
"Mi chiedevo soltanto quanto costa avere la tua piccola pompinara nel letto per, diciamo due notti, Lucius."  
  
La voce dell'uomo era alta, tagliente, nascondeva un'arroganza che finora nessuno aveva mai ostentato sotto il tetto dei Malfoy. Non da quando la guerra era finita, almeno.  
  
"Ah si?" Hermione si sentì gelare dalla sua risposta. Ora lo vedeva, in piedi nella sua camicia blu scuro, imperturbabile, i lisci capelli biondi sulle spalle. Eppure c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, erano diventati freddi come due pietre di fiume mentre guardava Rodhes.  
  
Hermione vide le sue labbra scandire: "Non sono solito venderla a nessuno per nessun prezzo."  
  
"Ne sei geloso! E dimmi, é dunque così brava, da..."  
"No, quella feccia ha lo scolo. Non so con chi abbia giaciuto, con chi si sia rotolata, ma non le passa. Decisamente, non auguro a nessuno dei miei amici di giacere con lei. Piccola cagna..."  
  
L'uomo grasso si voltò improvvisamente a guardarla, terrorizzato - Hermione si sentiva le guance in fiamme, ma capiva il perché di quella clamorosa, sfacciata menzogna.  
  
Lucius sostenne la sua bugia con il solito volto impassibile, arricciando addirittura un angolo delle labbra con fare complice nell'annuire, quando l'uomo tornò a guardarlo. "In questo caso... beh, io credevo..."  
"Si, lo credono tutti, vero? Ma se ha un compito, di certo non é quello, posso assicurartelo. Come del resto tutte le sgualdrine della sua razza, l'avrà presa da un Lupo Mannaro, o da un qualche ubriacone a cui si é concessa per qualche Galeone."  
  
 _Ok, adesso stai esagerando_ \- ma al tempo stesso Hermione gli era _grata_. E sentiva quella scelta terribile martellarle dentro ad ogni sospiro, ad ogni battito di cuore.  
  
"Tornatevene di là, se non le avete fatto niente non avete niente da temere..."  
  
No, non l'avevano certo neppure sfiorata, fortunatamente no - e filarono via borbottando contrariati, di nuovo verso il clamore della sala...  
  
  
* *  
  
Hermione sapeva bene perché l'aveva fatto e saperlo _non_ la aiutava.  
  
Non aveva paura che li vedessero, non aveva paura del Marchio all'interno del braccio, nitido e bruciante come uno squarcio nero contro la carne pallida - era terrorizzata da tutte queste cose eppure si aggrappò alle spalle di Lucius, affondando le dita nella stoffa della camicia per permettere di scivolarle dentro.  
  
 _A che punto era arrivata?_  
  
C'erano una decina di persone oltre l'incantesimo che li celava agli sguardi di tutti - c'era tutta la sua vita futura, passata, presente, tutto appeso ad un filo.  
"Così nessuno ti toccherà più... nessuno oserà più darti fastidio."  
Un filo che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente spezzarsi ed andare al diavolo, perdendola per sempre  
mentre Lucius la teneva per la vita e spingeva forte, ritmicamente dentro di lei. Hermione gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra che bruciavano - Lucius Malfoy sapeva di benzoino e sale mentre la prendeva con foga sul piano di ghisa della credenza. Le afferrò i seni e le fece quasi male, ma era un dolore che la fece gemere ancora più forte.  
"Sei mia, hai capito, sei solo mia. Solo mia..."  
  
  
 _Caricare o non caricare?  
Girare o non girare?  
  
Vivere, o..._  
  
"Padre?!"  
  
Un suono che non era il tintinnio delle fibbie della veste di Lucius nemmeno slacciata del tutto, ne' risate dal salone, ne' il brusio delle conversazioni irruppe nella cucina.  
Una voce _orribilmente_ simile a quella di Lucius, solo molto più giovane, acerba... una voce che Hermione conosceva fin troppo bene.

 


	24. 24

Che orribile, lunga notte. La festa era ormai finita. Il salone era muto e freddo come un campo di battaglia dopo lo scontro. Elfi Domestici finivano solerti e silenziosi di riordinare, togliere gli ultimi bicchieri, rimuovere le macchie dai divani. Nessuno di loro la guardava, si muovevano affaccendati, lo sguardo basso. Cercavano di ignorare lo squarcio prodotto dalle urla di poco prima nell'aria, ma c'era. Hermione avrebbe tremato dal freddo, se solo non fosse stata seduta di fronte agli ultimi residui delle braci ardenti nell'immenso focolare.  
I piedi le facevano male. Si guardava i piedi, le insulse, frivole ciabattine rosse. Stava aspettando Lucius. Lui le aveva comandato di aspettare lì, vicino al fuoco. Così Hermione aveva fatto.  
Di Draco Malfoy non c'era traccia, ma Hermione sapeva che si trovava al piano superiore.  
Il pensiero che fosse così vicino le spedì una nuova fitta di disagio nella pancia.  
  
Voleva cambiarsi, prima di tutto. Se Lucius intendeva convocarla nella camera da letto principale - come ultimamente aveva ripreso a fare per la notte - Hermione avrebbe lasciato la Giratempo al sicuro dove l'aveva nascosta. Altrimenti se la sarebbe rimessa al collo. Quest'ultima prospettiva le era di conforto. Voleva accarezzare la catena dorata, pensare a tutto quello che stava accadendo come un incubo, contemplare i rari intarsi sul quadrante d'oro. Ne aveva già studiato le bizzarre figure, non aveva mai visto una Giratempo del genere. All'inizio aveva pensato di essere ignorante, non poteva giudicare un oggetto magico dall'unico esemplare che aveva mai usato, ma sapeva che non era una produzione regolamentare. Per quanto ne sapeva nessuna Giratempo aveva una specie di cerchio di cristallo al di sopra della clessidra. Non rappresentava un pianeta, non era una stella e il cristallo che lo componeva era trasparente, gettava riflessi arcobaleno ogni volta che il sole la sfiorava.  
  
Se solo avesse afferrato la minuscola manopola e compiuto l'esatto numero di giri.  
Allora il tempo l'avrebbe risucchiata a velocità infinita.  
Lontano da quel posto... lontano da quel futuro atroce...  
  
Avrebbe riportato il tempo al punto in cui Draco Malfoy era solo un ragazzino sconvolto che rischiava di farsi ammazzare nel tumulto della battaglia, non un uomo mezzo ubriaco, capace di urlare a quel modo.  
  
  
 _"Brutta puttana!"_  
Il Draco Malfoy che conosceva non era gentile, ma non aveva mai ringhiato le parole così. Ne' per quello che ne sapeva, si era mai lanciato verso di lei a mano tesa con tutta l'intenzione di colpirla.  
Istintivamente - ed odiandosi per questo - Hermione si era protetta il volto con il braccio, prima che Lucius intercettasse suo figlio e si mettesse tra di loro.  
  
Chissà se Lucius gli aveva mai parlato come aveva fatto quella notte nella cucina del Manor, con la porta ancora velata dalla spessa barriera.  
  
La Bacchetta di Draco lanciava lampi azzurri, ma sembrava non osare rivolgere la magia contro suo padre, ne' contro nessun altro. Aveva perso il controllo, anche con la bacchetta stretta tra le dita continuava a dibattersi contro Lucius, a cercare di placcarlo e ad urlare.  
  
"Come osi entrare quando trovi una barriera di fronte a te!" Ma Draco continuava a cercare di puntare a lei da sopra la spalla di suo padre, ed i suoi occhi erano gli occhi di un uomo che le avrebbe fatto del male. Hermione lo sapeva, aveva già visto quello sguardo - se lo sentiva schioccare addosso come la minaccia di un pungiglione acuminato.  
"Lasciami, lasciami... perché non mi lasci, voglio ammazzarla quella cagna!"  
Era ovviamente, completamente ubriaco. Ci pensò Lucius ad attirare la sua attenzione:  
"Ti ho chiesto come osi entrare quando trovi una barriera di fronte a te!" Gli urlò letteralmente addosso. Solo allora Draco smise di cercare di liberarsi di lui e si fermò. Tutto taceva, a parte i remoti rumori della festa in corso, sinistri nell'aria greve.  
Draco fissò solennemente suo padre. Aveva ombre sotto gli occhi, un labbro screpolato, i capelli in disordine, ma non urlò quando parlò. La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro.  
"Conosco gli incantesimi di questa casa, sono un Malfoy, e non é questo il problema."  
"Da quando in qua osi comportarti così, Draco?"  
La voce di Lucius invece era granito.  
Sentire il suo impatto impietoso fece contrarre il viso di Draco come se avesse appena trangugiato una medicina amarissima. Abbassò il volto, e suo padre lo liberò, indietreggiando, ma ancora dando le spalle al lavello in modo da coprire completamente Hermione.  
E di certo la ragazza non avrebbe voluto incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo di Draco, anche se fu ciò che accadde.  
  
"Che schifo."  
  
Nessuno gli rispose, solo uno scoppio improvviso di canti sgangherati dal salone.  
  
"Va in giro senza mutande, l'ho vista. Te la sbatti in cucina contro la credenza, come una puttana da due Galeoni. La paghi due Galeoni, padre? No, probabilmente é troppo per una come lei. Da quando tradisci mia madre con le Mezzosangue?"  
  
"Tua madre non é al Castello e gli affari privati tra me e tua madre non ti riguardano."  
  
Draco accusò ancora una volta il colpo di quella parete di granito e questa volta fu troppo. Si afflosciò su una sedia. Si accorse finalmente di avere in mano la Bacchetta e la ripose velocemente dentro la giacca. Poi deglutì - e tossì avvicinandosi la brocca dell'acqua.  
In quel momento sembrava vecchio, così immensamente vecchio e stanco. Forse erano i suoi occhi nel volto abbassato, pieni di ombre, forse quella luce... Hermione vide un uomo che aveva la sua età, ma evidentemente ne portava appesi alle spalle il triplo.  
  
"Vuoi finire di darle una botta? Fai con comodo... visto che vi ho interrotti." Al cenno sardonico del braccio di suo figlio, Lucius Malfoy perse del tutto la pazienza.  
  
"Esci di qui, Draco. Subito."  
"Già, già... qualcuno dovrà pur fare gli onori di casa mentre tu tieni in caldo l'uccello."  
"Che cosa sei venuto a fare qui questa sera, comunque?"  
  
Lo sforzo di Lucius per mantenere la calma contrastava con la sua mano destra, stretta in un lungo tremante. Hermione non era un'esperta in materia, ma per quanto poteva ricordare dei Malfoy, Lucius non sembrava tipo da lasciare che suo figlio gli si rivolgesse in simili termini. Certo, era stato eoni fa... quando le cose avevano ancora una speranza di sistemarsi. Adesso guardava le sue spalle imponenti fasciate dalla tunica nera ed aveva come l'impressione che quella di Lucius non fosse collera, neppure sdegno, mentre attendeva che suo figlio posasse il bicchiere e si schiarisse la gola.  
  
"Volevo passare del tempo in famiglia. Magari assieme a mia madre."  
"Lo sai che passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a Londra."  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Londra non mi piace. La aspetterò qui."  
"Che cosa significa questo?"  
"Che voglio passare del buon sano, vecchio tempo a casa."  
"Asteria?"  
"Dai suoi, per una settimana."  
  
Il gelo ormai era come una coltre. Una coltre che di certo non si sarebbe estesa fino a lei, questo Hermione lo sapeva. Quando Draco alzò di nuovo gli occhi, fu per fulminarla brevemente e poi guardare subito altrove, come se oltre suo padre fosse in corso uno spettacolo imbarazzante.  
  
"Gradirei che la tua puttana non ascoltasse le nostre conversazioni private, d'ora in poi."  
  
Aveva aggiunto lapidario, prima di alzarsi e tornare in salone.  
  
  
  
  
"Ho finito. Domani scendi per il tuo turno come al solito, ti faranno trovare le pentole raschiate."  
  
La voce di Lucius la riportò alla realtà. Il caminetto era praticamente freddo e vuoto.  
Lui sostò brevemente vicino alla sua poltrona, lanciandole un'occhiata remota. Guardandolo, forse a causa della presenza di Draco, Hermione vide l'ombra di ciò che era stato in quel salone tanto tempo prima - proprio lì, era stato disarmato da Harry e spedito per terra, svenuto...  
  
"Seguimi, ti farai il bagno di sopra."  
  
  
Hermione fece il bagno ed indossò la camicia da notte pulita che lui le diede, poi si coricò al suo fianco. Nessuno dei due parlò, ad un tratto lui spense la luce e l'attirò a se'.  
  
Sotto la ricca veste da notte la sue erezione premeva di nuovo, calda e più dura che mai.  
Hermione cercò di reprimere la sensazione di disagio che provava, nell'assecondare le sue spinte con quell'urgenza terribile - ogni gemito ed ogni sussurro era un'urlo, un grido che poteva essere udito in tutta la casa.

 


	25. 25

La notte era stata terribile, più simile ad un sogno che a qualcosa di accaduto realmente, ma fu _nulla_ al confronto di quello che l'attendeva il giorno dopo.  
Aveva creduto che fosse imbarazzante essere con Lucius mentre suo figlio dormiva a qualche porta di distanza, ma non fu nemmeno paragonabile all'avere Draco Malfoy a colazione ed a pranzo, _ed a casa per la maggior parte del tempo._  
  
  
Sembrava essersi calmato - anche se era pallidissimo, per quanto Hermione poteva sapere visto che evitava con cura di guardarlo - e di fronte a suo padre non osò più attaccarla, ma alla ragazza sembrò di rivedere un'eco del Draco che aveva conosciuto ad Hogwarts.  
  
A pensarci bene, forse si trattava di più di un'eco: l'uomo Draco Malfoy la fissava, sentiva i suoi occhi addosso mentre serviva la colazione in un salotto invaso dalla gelida luce di quella mattinata nuvolosa, sentiva il suo sguardo esattamente come lo sentiva quando a scuola la fissava cercando un pretesto per schernirla.  
Solo che a scuola, Draco Malfoy aveva avuto paura di Hermione Granger. _Questo Draco Malfoy probabilmente non avrebbe avuto paura di un Elfo Domestico disarmato._  
  
Tuttavia, Draco Malfoy non ebbe occasione di rivolgerle nemmeno un appunto sul suo modo di disporre i piatti o versare il caffè.  
  
  
* *  
  
Aveva ricevuto ordine di rassettare anche la sua stanza, cosa che l'aveva fatta sentire immediatamente a disagio. Svolse il suo servizio dopo pranzo, dopo essersi cambiata rapidamente la tunica - in cucina si era inzaccherata.  
  
Le fece un effetto bizzarro mettere piede nella vecchia camera di Draco. Si vedeva che quell'ambiente aveva attraversato molti stati, parti del muro sopra il letto erano segnate dall'impronta di vecchi poster ormai scomparsi, uno sbiadito stendardo di Serpeverde era l'unico superstite - il genere di bandierina della propria Casa che tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts possedevano. Cercò di non pensare a quando aveva sfoggiato anche lei una di quelle bandierine, la sua era di Grifondoro ed era stata appesa sulla sua scrivania di un tempo ed iniziò a rifare il letto.  
  
Draco era un tipo disordinato, almeno a giudicare dai cassetti del comò mezzo aperti e dal guardaroba che giaceva quasi svuotato, l'anta spalancata. Forse non aveva avuto voglia di sistemare i suoi bagagli la sera prima, ma alcuni capi le sembravano afferrati e scaraventati attraverso la stanza di proposito. Impiegò un'oretta a sistemare i vestiti, poi passò alla scrivania.  
Per prima cosa cercò di rimuovere l'ostacolo che bloccava il primo cassetto, era un grosso album di pelle che impediva al secondo cassetto di chiudersi.  
  
Alla fine fu obbligata a tirarlo fuori. Appena il grosso tomo lasciò il cassetto accaddero molte cose in rapida sequenza.  
  
Un dolore lancinante le attraversò le mani e le braccia facendole cacciare un urlo, l'album le schizzò via di mano atterrando sul pavimento senza aprirsi.  
  
Hermione lo guardò con sospetto, come se l'avesse appena morsa. Non aveva riconosciuto l'Incantesimo che un tempo anche lei usava per proteggere il proprio diario - non aveva percepito la magia e questo, per la prima volta da quando aveva perso la propria Bacchetta, le fece _paura_.  
  
Si massaggiò il polso, valutando il da farsi, di certo non poteva toccare di nuovo l'album, ma doveva dominare il panico e le lacrime.  
 _Non aver riconosicuto la magia significava forse che la stava lentamente perdendo? Si poteva perdere la magia? Nessuno dei suoi libri glielo aveva detto..._  
Alla fine si decise a richiudere semplicemente il cassetto, ma quando ci guardò dentro si bloccò.  
  
Sotto l'album c'era una fotografia che ritraeva Harry.  
Harry com'era stato anni prima - Harry poco prima che il mondo esplodesse e Silente morisse.  
  
E c'era Draco.  
E si stavano abbracciando, si abbracciarono finché le loro labbra si incontrarono, in un loop infinito, fuori dal tempo...  
  
  
"Che cosa fai?"  
  
Lo spavento - il secondo nel giro di qualche minuto - fu così forte che il cassetto piombò dentro con uno schianto.  
  
  
"Ti ho chiesto che cosa fai!"  
  
  
Difficile credere che l'uomo con il volto appuntito contorto dalla furia fosse lo stesso di quello sbiadito scatto in bianco e nero... mentre Hermione aveva ancora quell'immagine di fronte agli occhi, Draco la raggiunse e la afferrò forte per le braccia.  
  
 _"Chi diavolo ti ha detto di toccare la scrivania? Eh?"_  
Prese a scuoterla - Hermione sentì i denti battere tra di loro una, due volte, poi fu costretta a rispondere - perché le mani di Draco erano dure e le stavano facendo male nonostante la tunica di lana.  
  
"S-stavo s-solo mettendo a p- posto, i- io..."  
Ma Draco si curvò su di lei, era più alto, la sovrastava, stava perdendo il controllo - ed Hermione si odiò perché adesso aveva paura. Forse, però, non quanta ne aveva Draco.  
 _"Non ne farai parola ad anima viva, ad anima viva! Hai capito, Granger? Hai capito?!"_  
  
Le stava stritolando le braccia, ma moriva di paura.  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
Hermione lo ripetè, ormai ad occhi chiusi, le ginocchia quasi piegate, finché alla fine lui la lasciò andare.  
  
Riaprì gli occhi. Draco era lì, nel suo completo scuro, ma non guardava più il suo viso.  
No, i suoi occhi erano fissi sulla scollatura del suo abito.  
  
Hermione sentì la bocca seccarsi così in fretta che la lingua le diventò simile ad un pezzo di gomma cotto dal sole. Seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo, si guardò l'abito di lana grezza.  
  
E trovò la Giratempo che, con tutto quello che era accaduto, le era scivolata fuori dalla tunica.

 


	26. 26

_"Che cos'è, Babbana? Spiegami!"_  
Ma qualsiasi cosa Draco Malfoy potesse dirle, anche incombendole addosso ad un centimetro dal volto, le labbra di Hermione restarono sigillate.  
Aveva rimesso la Giratempo nel vestito con un ormai inutile gesto fulmineo, la sentiva fredda tra i seni. Poi il guizzo negli occhi pallidi di Draco, l'orribile - sbagliata certezza -  
 _Hai rubato! Quella Giratempo si trova nella nostra sala sotterranea, sporca...!_  
E non erano stati i suoi furiosi cenni di diniego a dare la certezza dell'errore a Draco, perché la Giratempo in questione, custodita nell'ampio museo personale delle rarità e delle stranezze magiche del Manor era d'oro massiccio, mentre quella nascosta tra le vesti di Hermione era decisamente più opaca - _Mi dirai la verità!_  
  
Era l'ordine con cui le era piombato addosso, a Bacchetta ancora sfoderata - e forse era quello, già di qualsiasi altra cosa, anche più degli occhi di Draco in quel momento, a bloccarla: _lei disarmata, in un angolo_. La lingua le si era incollata al palato, per quanto si ordinasse di parlare, rispondergli, la sua mente non era in grado di mettere in ordine le parole: qualsiasi scusa le sembrava una stupidaggine, perché dove mai avrebbe potuto procurarsi un oggetto simile, se non rubandolo ad un Mago?  
 _Ma non era questo il danno peggiore._  
 _Non la spaventava quanto la punizione per il furto, quanto tutto il resto._  
 _Parlare significava tradire Hagrid._  
 _Tradire se' stessa..._  
  
"Parla!"  
  
Ed era un sibilo di frustrazione, seguito da un fremito della mano che reggeva la Bacchetta, ma _non era la stata la Maledizione Cruciatus a raggiungerla_. Hermione se l'aspettava, era preparata a quello... invece Draco Malfoy l'aveva colpita al volto col dorso della mano.  
 _"Sporca Babbana, dimmi immediatamente dove..."_  
"Draco!"  
  
  
Fu come sentire fisicamente il tempo bloccarsi.  
  
Era denso come crema pasticcera.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era in piedi, incominciato dalla porta spalancata ed Hermione provò un terribile, incontrollato moto di gratitudine al vederlo, anche se si sentiva la bocca arida come il deserto.  
  
Lucius avanzò nell'antica stanza di suo figlio, gli occhi pallidi che andavano dal volto ora spaventato di lui, alla sua bacchetta, posandosi sulla ragazza rannicchiata nell'angolo.  
  
  
Se confrontato all'espressione di Draco - le era parso per un attimo il ragazzo divorato dalla soggezione per suo padre di un tempo - quel che si dissero sembrò così disturbante, così fuori posto.  
  
"Quando ti hanno portato questa puttana non l'hanno perquisita abbastanza. Ho appena scoperto che é una ladra, ha con se' un oggetto che non dovrebbe avere."  
"Lo sai che é impossibile... di che oggetto si tratta?"  
Ed era lo stesso tono con il quale, un tempo, nessun Mangiamorte avrebbe osato contraddire l'operato dell'Oscuro Signore. Perché ora, l'Oscuro Signore in persona si occupava di vagliare uno ad uno gli schiavi...  
 _"Una Giratempo. Ha rubato una Giratempo e ce l'ha lì, sotto il vestito."_  
  
Hermione sentì l'eco di ogni singolo passo rimbombare sul pavimento come una minaccia, vicina, sempre più vicina. La mano di Draco scattò verso di lei, sul davanti del suo abito, pronto a scostarlo di malagrazia senza neppure guardare nella sua direzione, ma il suo gesto fu intercettato da Lucius con una rapidità fulminea.  
  
Le dita di Draco si arrestarono, il suo polso si abbassò e l'andatura di Lucius era decisamente meno marcata.  
Le spostò delicatamente il colletto, poi aprì uno ad uno i bottoni, sposando la rozza stoffa che fino a quel momento aveva nascosto a tutti il segreto di Hermione.  
  
  
Non dire nulla di fronte a lui era atroce.  
Non solo difficile, _atroce_.  
Per il modo in cui quegli occhi la scandagliavano, andavano dal suo petto al suo volto, per quello che Hermione poteva leggere, senza sapere dove e come avesse imparato, inciso in quei tratti pallidi ed affilati.  
Lord Malfoy aveva sgranato gli occhi, suo figlio non poteva vederlo in quel momento, una gocciolina di sudore comparve sulla sua fronte cerea.  
 _La mano che ancora stringeva l'abito ebbe una specie di scatto, come un tremito._  
Fu Draco a rompere quel muto gioco di sguardi.  
"Allora? Ho ragione o no?" Berciò impaziente.  
  
Lord Malfoy si voltò lentamente, Hermione sentì le sue dita pallide riaccostarle decisamente l'abito, inviarle una piccola stretta significativa. Hermione non lo riallacciò, qualcosa nell'uomo che le era di fronte le stava dicendo di non farlo.  
  
"Una piccola ladra schifosa merita un degna punizione. Una punizione con i fiocchi."  
 _"Che cosa stai facendo?!"_  
  
Ed ecco come tutto precipitò definitivamente nell'abisso, con il grido di Lucius Malfoy.  
Scattò in direzione di suo figlio così velocemente che Hermione percepì lo spostamento d'aria provocato dalla sua giacca, gli fu addosso in un istante, ma era troppo tardi.  
  
 _Il braccio di Draco Malfoy era nudo, l'indice della mano libera premuto sul Marchio Nero._  
  
Forse fu il panico a confondere il ricordo di quei momenti nella sua mente, perché di certo Hermione Granger era in preda al panico più profondo ed incontrollabile mai provato in vita sua, ma fu certa - fu sempre certa - che un altro paio di mani si aggiunse alle sue nell'aiutarla a sfilarsi di dosso la Giratempo in fretta e furia.  
  
Lucius gliela strappò di mano - Hermione la vide luccicare, sospesa nel suo palmo delicato, il cuore stretto in una morsa, poi scomparire quando lui la sfiorò con la punta della Bacchetta.  
  
* *  
  
Il dopo, fu il suo _corpo_ a ricordarlo.  
Lo stesso corpo che fino a poco tempo prima era stato poco più di un'ombra pallida ed emaciata dai capelli castani ad incorniciare un volto dagli zigomi troppo pronunciati.  
  
Hermione Granger avrebbe voluto guardare in volto Voldemort, sentiva di doverlo fare. La ragazza che aveva lottato al fianco di Harry lo avrebbe fatto ed anche questa, nel suo vortice di terrore e pensieri.  
C'erano due uomini, gli stessi che mesi prima l'avevano catturata - non le stesse persone, le stesse uniformi. Parlavano di lei come se non potesse nemmeno capirli, come se fosse solo un oggetto.  
La visuale di Hermione comprendeva solo i piedi dei presenti, perché era costretta in ginocchio.  
  
Mentre Draco Malfoy raccontava del suo furto, della sua vergognosa disonestà, dell'oggetto che aveva trafugato, le sembrava che la sua voce deragliasse e di fronte agli occhi le scorrevano brandelli dell'album segreto, dell'origine di tutto quel pasticcio.  
Anche lei avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dichiarare, allora.  
Se la sua parola avesse avuto un qualche peso contro quella di un Mago - avrebbe tradito il segreto di Draco Malfoy, perché divulgare o anche solo custodire l'Immagine di Harry era punibile con la morte.  
Si, punibile con la morte: ma Voldemort non stava rispondendo come avrebbe dovuto. O si?  
Ad Hermione sembrava di sentire qualcosa di ambiguo, nel tono di quell'inumana voce stridula.  
"Una Giratempo... ma questo deve essere un furto privato, Draco. Non é forse quella custodita al Manor l'unica Giratempo sopravvissuta alla Distruzione?"  
Ma certo, quella notte all'Ufficio Misteri, quando avevano fatto esplodere le riserve del Ministero.  
Hermione si sentiva improvvisamente desta, con le orecchie sensibili al minimo suono, forse perché i suoi occhi vedevano solo il motivo a rombi gialli del pavimento, e punte di scarpe e stivali.  
Le facevano malissimo le ginocchia, ma non osava muoversi.  
"Non... non era una delle nostre Giratempo, sono sicuro di questo. Mio Signore. Non avevo mai visto niente del genere prima."  
Sentiva il respiro di Voldemort, un po' stridulo.  
Il piccolo colpo di tosse dei due intimi al suo seguito.  
La tensione che emanava da Lucius come un vento letale...  
e l'Oscuro Signore non le aveva ancora rivolto la parola.  
Ne' lo fece in quel momento. Perché nessuno rivolgeva la parola ad un oggetto, in quel nuovo mondo. Tanto meno in una situazione al limite come quella.  
"Allora, perquisitela, vediamo un po'."  
  
La afferrarono, la tirarono in piedi di forza, Hermione sentì le loro mani pratiche e rudi strapparle praticamente di dosso l'abito, poi il reggiseno, le mutandine - atterrò sul materasso, uno degli uomini a Bacchetta tesa sopra di lei, lo sguardo di granito che frugava ogni recesso del suo corpo, lo vedeva come uno scuro monolite di roccia. Poi la Bacchetta emise una luce rossa e le cosce le vennero aperte brutalmente, Hermione strinse i denti, forte, quando dita coperte da guanti la invasero.  
 _Era di nuovo pietra, come tanti mesi prima. Pietra le dita, pietra le braccia, pietra le cosce._  
  
"Niente."  
Dichiarò l'uomo chino tra le sue gambe con una voce altrettanto fredda rialzandosi e sfilandosi i guanti.  
  
"Allora deve averla nascosta da qualche parte!"  
Una parte di Hermione gongolò al sentire la voce di Draco piena di panico, vide che neppure lui guardava in faccia Voldemort, il suo sguardo si posava dappertutto, scandagliava suo padre, vagava sui volti delle sue guardie... _perché aveva visto suo padre togliergliela di dosso poco prima dell'arrivo di Voldemort, ma non sarebbe arrivato a tanto, non l'avrebbe mai detto a Voldemort._  
Mai.  
 _Contro suo padre?_  
  
 _L'unica certezza era quella in quel momento e non venne delusa._  
"Non é affar mio, giovane Malfoy, dirimere mere controversie relative alla disobbedienza degli schiavi. Lo capisci?"  
"Ma..."  
"Vuoi che ti illumini circa le conclusioni a cui sono giunto?"  
"Vi _prego_ , Mio Signore..."  
Ma la Maledizione esplose, al ritmo della voce stridula ed inumana: _"Penso che tu abbia sognato di una Giratempo al collo di quella sporca Babbana perché non fai altro che bere!"_  
Hermione non stava guardando, non poteva e non voleva, Draco singhiozzava, implorava mentre un gran rombo indistinto le riempiva le orecchie. Voldemort lo stava punendo.  
  
Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi fino a scomparire.  
Le urla strozzate di Draco a scandirlo come un pendolo privo di significato.  
Quando mani rudi la scossero, obbligandola a sollevarsi dal letto, Draco non era più nella stanza e la guardia che l'aveva perquisita le stava ordinando di rivestirsi ed uscire.  
  
Le girava la testa, ma fu abbastanza in se' da non guardare verso l'armadio di fronte, in direzione di Voldemort.  
Si accorse che Lucius era ancora al suo fianco, ma non le diedero il tempo nemmeno di inciampare, in un attimo fu nel freddo corridoio, la porta sbattuta in fretta sul suo viso.  
  
  
Il corridoio era deserto e nessuno aveva ancora acceso le luci.  
Ombre umide covavano negli angoli in alto.  
Non toccava alla ragazza che era crollata sulla sedia vicino alla porta il servizio di regolazione delle luci, ne' quello serale, non ancora. E poi la ragazza sulla sedia aveva freddo, sentiva impronte di dita gelide scavarle ancora la carne. Forse non sarebbe rimasta lì fino a che la porta si sarebbe aperta di nuovo, ma al momento non aveva le forze necessarie a muovere un dito.  
  
Si sentiva parte di quell'arredo, di quelle pareti viola intenso, dalle quali ritratti con i pallidi visi appunti la fissavano senza parlare, gli sguardi alteri.  
Ma sentiva un brusio di voci, alla sua destra.  
Nessun urlo di dolore e supplica.  
Lucius non veniva punito.  
  
La voce fredda sembrava gocciolare contro le pareti gelide, e dopo un po' Hermione iniziò a distinguere le parole. Nessuno le aveva detto cosa fare ed evidentemente l'uomo che l'aveva sbattuta fuori non aveva avuto premura di chiedere se doveva Imperturbare la porta. Ne' Voldemort glielo aveva ordinato. Era come se in corridoio non ci fosse nessuno, dopo tutto. Gli schiavi non contavano. Che importava che fosse ancora lì, o fosse scesa in cucina?  
 _"...enza peso, Lucius, ne converrai con me."_  
"Certo, mio signore, certo. Mio figlio é ancora in balia delle sue cattive compagnie... gli uomini che lo inducono a bere, le donne che lo blandiscono e lo lusingano."  
"Spero tu ti renda conto che se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, Lucius, sarebbe stato investito in pieno dalla mia collera."  
"Mio Signore, siete..."  
"Misericordioso? Ti consiglio di non fare troppo affidamento sulla mia comprensione, amico mio, soprattutto se la prossima volta che ti chiamerò a me non avrai nessun aggiornamento per me."  
"Tutto procede secondo i piani, Mio Signore, avrò di che..."  
  
 _"Sei riuscito a sedurre la puttanella Babbana?"_

 


	27. 27

Si sentiva le gambe leggere, tutto il suo corpo galleggiava dandole l’impressione di camminare sulle uova.  
Hermione Granger era calma in un modo innaturale.  
Se avesse avuto la possibilità di osservare se’ stessa dall’esterno in quel momento, forse si sarebbe spaventata.  
Non appena quelle parole serpeggiarono attraverso la porta aperta, si alzò.  
Scivolava, galleggiava.  
  
 _Non voleva sentire altro, aveva udito tutto ciò che di cui aveva bisogno._  
  
Attraversò la casa praticamente da un capo all’altro, nessuno la fermò, nessuno badò a lei. Oltrepassò le cucine quasi deserte, alle quali comunque non era destinata, arrivò fino alla grande stanza di pietra che un tempo era stata una scuderia.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire perché i piedi la condussero proprio lì, non vedeva ciò che faceva, quasi non si rendeva conto di dove andava.  
  
Un raggio di sole smorto vibrava sulle coperte raggrumate a terra, sui giacili abbandonati in fretta e furia quella mattina. La stanza era deserta.   
Hermione raggiunse il suo pagliericcio. Non dormiva più lì da molto tempo, rivederle gliene fece prendere atto ma non ebbe il potere di scuoterla.  
Invece la vista di quella coperta misera eppure perfettamente tirata, come se si trattasse di un vero letto, le piantò uno strano pugnale di ghiaccio nel cuore.  
  
Tutto taceva, dentro di lei ed intorno a lei.  
  
Le sue mani si muovevano da sole, come se possedessero una sua autonomia.  
Le frugavano sotto la gonna, arrivando alla biancheria intima.  
  
Si strappò di dosso le mutandine e le gettò in un angolo, poi passò al reggiseno che ad un certo punto non volle neppure soffermarsi a slacciare - lo strattonò finché i gancetti posteriori non si strapparono con un suono secco e definitivo.  
 _Gettò quella spazzatura sul pavimento, quei cenci ora senza nessun valore._  
  
Sentire la stoffa ruvida contro la pelle le fece male, le dava una sorta di strana consapevolezza inesprimibile a parole forse perché troppo dolorosa.  
  
Non si accorse, neppure quando il calore ed il crepitio le lambirono la parte sinistra del volto, che gli indumenti per terra avevano preso fuoco da soli, arricciandosi in un puzzo di stoffa bruciata e metallo annerito. Una delle coppe si ribaltò, lanciò qualche scintilla, poi ricadde in un mucchietto di cenere.  
 _Si raggomitolò sul suo letto da Elfo Domestico, da serva, da ultima, da oggetto, nascose il volto tra le ginocchia e chiuse gli occhi.  
_  
  
Ignara della Giratempo che ticchettava inesorabile scandendo il ritmo dei mondi, ignara dell’improvviso schiarirsi del cielo oltre le finestre di pietra della stalla, ignara del fatto che in quel preciso momento, nella stessa stanza  che lei si era lasciata alle spalle Lucius Malfoy soffocava gemiti e lacrime contro la coperta del letto di suo figlio, invocandola mentalmente tante e tante volte, piangendo il suo nome e le sue labbra con le mani serrate a pugno così forte da farsi male mentre l’Oscuro Signore sfogava i suoi nuovi appetiti su di lui.  
  
  
  
Quando la porta della stalla si aprì di nuovo e lei si decise a recuperare se’ stessa era praticamente notte.  
  
Non c’era Lucius, lì ritto in piedi di fronte a lei.  
Che stupida - che stupida ragazza, sciocca inutile Babbana - ci aveva sperato?   
Ma se dovrà ‘sedurmi’, dovrebbe importargli dove sono finita - eppure c’era qualcosa di tremendo in quegli istanti di pura esitazione dell’uomo che non era Lucius.  
“Chi é…?”  
Quell’ombra le pareva vagamente un uomo, ma non riusciva a vedere niente.  
La figura in ombra non le rispose, la stanza galleggiava nella tenebra ed Hermione si rendeva conto con un gemito di sgomento quanto fosse tardi - che cosa aveva fatto delle ultime ore?  
Non voleva essere terrorizzata, non voleva che la sua voce tremasse così, ma quella stretta allo stomaco fu un presagio a brevissima distanza: l’ombra fece un balzo ed Hermione ne sentì il fiato caldo e putrido contro il collo.  
  
 _Era Walden Macnair._  
  
  
  
 _“No, no, no!”_  
Rideva, il Boia che la schiacciava contro la paglia tiepida, facendo finire per terra la rozza coperta di lana e calciandola via - una stretta di ammonimento sulla caviglia, poi dita di acciaio forzarono la sua patetica resistenza, Hermione udì un grugnito che avrebbe potuto essere una risata, ancora quella zaffata orrida di alcool le investì le narici - e lui prese a biascicare frugandole sotto la gonna.  
Rivoltandola, senza il bisogno di spostarle le mutandine perché - _oh - non c’erano più delle mutandine - Ce le siamo tolte, puttanella, perfetto così facciamo prima…_  
e molte altre cose, come un treno in folle corsa contro il suo orecchio, poi l’aria le uscì dai polmoni tutta d’un colpo impedendole perfino di mettersi a singhiozzare. L’uomo le si buttò addosso con tutto il peso del corpo. D’altra parte non le sarebbe servito a nulla gridare aiuto, come ribadì la mano del Boia che le tappò prontamente la bocca. “Buona puttanella, apri dai, apri che altrimenti ti fai male. Questa notte nemmeno fa tanto freddo per…”  
  
Un lampo verde.  
 _Questa notte il cielo é pieno di lampi verdi?_  
  
Hermione poté respirare di nuovo.  
Qualcosa cadde con un tonfo tremendo sul pavimento di pietra, travolgendo quasi il pagliericcio.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando il Boia le aveva mozzato il respiro col peso del suo corpo.  
Una luce verde le aveva illuminato il buio dietro le palpebre - poi la ragazza la sentì.  
La vibrazione pesante, opprimente, dell’Incantesimo che qualcuno aveva appena scagliato.  
  
 _Come non riconoscerlo?_  
  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
  
La luna era piena, baciava la stanza di pietra.  
  
Walden Macnair giaceva riverso sulla schiena con le braccia aperte, gli occhi spalancati e fissi.  
  
  
Questa volta lo sguardo di Hermione poté seguire la scia della luce lunare attraverso la stanza rischiarata.  
 _Questa volta c’era Lucius Malfoy, in piedi immobile davanti a lei con la Bacchetta ancora in mano._  



	28. 28

 

 _Il tempo aveva veramente cessato di scorrere, quello non era che un folle sogno._  
Hermione Granger era sicura di questo, poteva percepirlo come il gelido pavimento sotto le piante dei piedi - lei era un frutto stralunato dell’ultima Guerra, di essa portava impressi a fuoco i segni sul volto, nell’occhio livido, nei due graffi sanguinanti sulla guancia - ma se era così, oh, allora stava guardando i pallidi occhi grigi di un Mangiamorte.

Lucius Malfoy!  
Pallido e stravolto quanto lei, Lucius Malfoy, un rivolo di sangue contro la gamba scura dei pantaloni, Lucius Malfoy, un…  
_nemico_.  
_Mangiamorte_.

  
_Legilimens_.

  
Ed Hermione precipitò in quei pallidi occhi grigi senza nessun preavviso, senza volerlo.

  
La sua Magia decise di irrompere in tutta la sua forza proprio in quel momento.  
Ma questa volta niente prese fuoco.  
Sentì come da una distanza remota una sorta di urlo - era lui che si torceva sotto l’impeto di quell’assalto micidiale, che spalancò alla ragazza i recessi più oscuri senza alcuna remora.

Strappò veli di immagini sovrapposte, scostò echi morti di voci e conversazioni, era come correre in un tunnel pieno di ombre terribili e luci accecanti e di colpo Hermione sentì ancora il suono di quella voce melliflua, ma questa volta era vicino come se erompesse direttamente dalla sua bocca, talmente intimo che c’era qualcosa di sconveniente - Hermione fu nel bagno pieno di vapore e sentì il duro marmo della vasca da bagno sotto i gomiti di Lucius, una sensazione che era più di quanto potesse sopportare.

Sentì la furia dell’Oscuro Signore addosso, fissò con gli occhi di lui il pavimento della stanza della perquisizione, il pavimento dondolava e si sfocava all’interno del suo campo visivo, una testa dai lunghi capelli biondi sobbalzava ad un ritmo che non dipendeva dall’esercizi di alcuna maledizione, emettendo singhiozzi rotti e vaghe richieste di pietà…

  
“Basta!”

  
E fu fuori.

_Così, senza alcun preavviso, nessuna pietà._

  
Sentiva il respiro di Lucius, lento, pesante.  
Al limite.  
_Un uomo che era giunto così vicino allo spezzarsi._

 

Fu in quel momento che Lucius Malfoy cessò di essere ‘Il Mangiamorte’, per la Mezzosangue Granger, ormai Elfo Domestico a tutti gli effetti.

 _Nuova_ era la forma della pallide mani tremanti che raggiunsero le sue, afferendole i polsi, scuotendola dalla sua gelida immobilità.

  
Pallide mani affusolate, tremanti tra le quali si dibatteva un sottile filo dorato.

  
Hermione rialzò di scatto la testa, vide la Giratempo fra le dita di Lucius, vide una ciocca di capelli scarmigliati brillare soffusa d’oro, come a rallentatore - e sentì la sua voce attraverso il rombo indistinto che le riempiva le orecchie.

Si sentiva male, la testa le girava come una trottola ed il soffitto le sembrava oscillare di qua e di là, prossimo al crollo, ma udì molto bene la sua domanda.

  
Lucius le chiese soltanto quanti giri fossero necessari.

Hermione glielo disse.

E Lucius girò.


	29. Il Presente

Il mondo era ridotto ad un vortice di fumo.

C'era fumo grigio, che riempì i loro sguardi, annullò qualsiasi orizzonte possibile, penetrò fin nei recessi del loro cervello e ne cancellò ogni pensiero come un gigantesco colpo di spugna su una superficie umida.

Le loro orecchie, in quel vortice impossibile, sospeso nel tempo, captarono - o così credettero - un unico suono triste ed alto, che le ferì. Il rumore prodotto dall'unica Giratempo superstite che andava in pezzi si prolungò in modo impossibile, echeggiando in tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente. Dal momento che non c'erano più alto o basso, destra o sinistra, quel suono acuto e triste come l'ultima nota di una canzone dimenticata si propagò finché un'aria gelida lo spazzò via, _insieme al resto dei ricordi di quel terribile passato- futuro, di quel tempo atroce che li aveva visti insieme._

Hermione atterrò violentemente sul terreno umido.

Per un istante il suo campo visivo fu pieno di stelle bianche.

La ragazza potè solo rimanere distesa bocconi sul terreno, domandandosi come mai i piedi le dolessero in quel modo assurdo e soprattutto come mai la sua mano destra fosse tiepida, come se recasse ancora l'impronta di un'altra che l'aveva tenuta stretta.

Non c'era nessuno, accanto a lei - e subito il presente le piombò addosso, inglobandola come un guscio spaventoso: Ron che non voleva lasciarla correre in direzione della foresta, da Harry, che non accettava la corsa volontaria dell'amico incontro alla morte, anche se tutti sapevano che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato...

ricordi che le sembravano labili come il fondo viscido ed ingannevole di un lago pieno di alghe, in qualche modo fasulli.

Le lacrime di Ron - e quel silenzio mortale, assurdo, che ora gravava sulla foresta.

Non c'era  nemmeno il vento.

Laggiù, in una radura al centro della Foresta Proibita, il destino di Harry si stava compiendo e persino le grida ed il clamore della Battaglia sembravano essersi momentaneamente calmati.

Hermione si aggrappò ad un albero nelle vicinanze che le servì per rimettersi dritta e vide la radice nella quale doveva aver inciampato.

Era enorme, sporgeva dal terreno di svariati centimetri e la ragazza si ritrovò a fissarla con un'intensità che non aveva alcun senso, in quel momento.

Era inciampata - le diceva la sua mente con logica inoppugnabile - ma non ricordava quando.

Era sicuramente inciampata e forse aveva perduto i sensi per qualche istante, da quello dipendeva la strana sensazione di precipitare, di cadere.

_Era caduta a terra._

I suoi jeans erano laceri, forse anche a causa della caduta - ma nell'abbandonare il tronco dell'albero Hermione sentì le numerose ferite alle ginocchia e le escoriazioni sul volto tirare - c'erano anche ferite e le ricordarono la Battaglia. Girò su se' stessa un paio di volte, compiendo il gesto che ormai le era naturale: quasi gridò quando si accorse che nella sua tasca destra _non c'era alcuna Bacchetta magica._

Le era caduta mentre duellava con Alecto? Nel cortile ormai distrutto, mentre Greyback le finiva addosso e per un pelo non le affondava le zanne nella carne? Quando c'era stata quella terribile mischia con i due Mangiamorti sul pianerottolo del primo piano?

_Non ce l'aveva. Non aveva più la sua Bacchetta!_

Dominando a stento il panico, Hermione prese il sentiero di destra, quello che l'avrebbe ricondotta verso Hogwarts. Era sola in quel silenzio saturo di magia, con quei passi che sembravano sempre troppi da compiere prima della meta ed ora una nuova sensazione molto sgradevole, aggrappandosi all'idea di aver perduto la sua Bacchetta, si stava facendo largo dentro di lei.

Era sola, e non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

E no - non perché Ron avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì con lei.

In quel momento era giusto che Ron fosse al Castello con gli altri perché... _perché non era suo il calore di cui la sua mano destra era orfana._

Aveva radici profonde, quella sensazione, la stava lacerando dentro - e la spaventava perché in un angolino della sua coscienza, la ragazza sapeva di essere innamorata della persona - chiunque fosse - _che le mancava in quel modo._

Spostò rabbiosamente gli ultimi rami degli alberi e si sentì stringere di nuovo il cuore dalla paura, nel trovarsi improvvisamente all'aperto, in vista del Castello.

In quel momento, chiunque avesse voluto aggredirla avrebbe potuto farlo: era sola, correva disarmata.

Il viale di accesso alla scuola si avvicinava sempre di più e la ragazza si accorse all'improvviso che non era deserto, e soprattutto che le difese di Hogwarts erano ormai crollate.

_Dire che non era deserto, che eufemismo._

Una marea di gente - tutti partecipanti alla Battaglia - procedeva lentamente attraverso le macerie.

Alcuni erano Mangiamorte - e la sensazione di disagio la punse ancora più forte - ne riconobbe i volti, segnati e truci. Altri erano abitanti di Hogsmeade ed alla testa di quel corteo, c'era...

_c'era qualcosa che la ragazza non avrebbe mai voluto vedere._

* *

Se quel terribile senso di aver perduto qualcosa di fondamentale non fosse diventato quasi insopportabile una volta visto ciò che giaceva inerme tra le braccia di Hagrid, Hermione si sarebbe unita alle grida disperate dei suoi compagni, e di Ron.

Ma la verità era che non era lì la fonte del suo dolore - e non era nelle mute stelle di ghiaccio sospese sulle loro teste e sul Castello ormai gravemente danneggiato, la spiegazione di come si sentiva.

I suoi occhi erano diventati globi gelatinosi, la realtà vi sfilava come un dramma stantio - lo sguardo della ragazza vagava tra le fila dei Mangiamorte, dei nemici, con sempre più insistenza.

Voldemort stava parlando, ma per quanto la riguardava avrebbe potuto essere un fastidioso ronzio di insetti.

Qualcuno la tirò per un braccio, le si aggrappò addosso, un singhiozzo le riempì l'orecchio sinistro, Hermione massaggiò il braccio della ragazza che la stava abbrancando, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi, alla febbrile ricerca di qualcosa.

C'era un'eco, nella sua testa - e l'eco era quella della follia, perché ripeteva un solo nome.

_Lucius_.

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, padre di Draco Malfoy, proprio lui, proprio quello lì._

Avrebbe dovuto trovarsi insieme ai primi, quelli immediatamente dietro a Voldemort, eppure lei vedeva solo tre grossi Mangiamorte che sogghignavano soddisfatti - i volti come maschere livide. Ondeggiò una tunica, un mantello si spostò, Voldemort urlò qualcosa - una parte di lei cercò di domandarle se per caso fosse impazzita, a pensare proprio a quell'uomo in un momento del genere, l'altra urlava: _se Lucius Malfoy non c'è, io ne morirò._

Poi qualcosa la obbligò a distogliere lo sguardo, un'enorme boato seguito da urla. La folla la urtò come fosse fatta di un sol uomo - Hermione si rese conto che Ron le aveva preso la mano sinistra nella propria quando la folla gliela strappò di mano ed in quel momento si rese conto anche di un'altra cosa: Harry (che avrebbe dovuto essere morto) e Voldemort si fronteggiavano, intorno era l'inferno.

"Via, dentro! Tornate nel Castello!"

Piedi incrociarono la traiettoria delle sue gambe, Hermione quasi inciampò, poi si sentì afferrare da mani salde ed il suo primo impulso fu di sferrare una gomitata, tuttavia quell'istinto passò subito...

_e l'avvolse la sensazione di essere immune a quel pandemonio, immobile mentre la gente intorno a lei correva al riparo nella Sala Grande per osservare il combattimento che si svolgeva al di fuori, nel Cortile._

La terribile _sensazione_ di aver perduto qualcosa si era dissolta.

Alle sue spalle - nel buio di una loggetta ormai franata - c'era la cosa che l'aveva provocata, anzi la persona, ed eccola la realtà, eccoli i mondi che si incrociavano lungo la loro traiettoria impossibile, l'attimo in cui il passato ed il futuro si fusero nel presente.

Hermione sentì qualcosa di caldo e sottile scivolare delicatamente tra le sue dita - riconobbe senza neppure guardare la sua Bacchetta.

E poi, senza il minimo preavviso, come se il contatto tra le sue dita ed il legno avesse dato origine a tutto quanto, accadde.

_I ricordi tornarono tutti insieme, senza preavviso._

La sua mente, il suo cuore ed il suo cervello resistettero all'esplosione di quella verità sconvolgente - forte come l'impeto della Battaglia che infuriava tra Harry e Voldemort, reale come l'odore di benzoino e polvere dei vestiti di lui.

Hermione si sentì afferrare delicatamente per il gomito.

Non oppose la minima resistenza - era pronta.

Pronta a quando il presente ed il futuro si sarebbero irrimediabilmente congiunti, confermando ogni ricordo, sensazione, odore, rivestendo il passato.

" A- allora ce l'hai sempre avuta tu."

_Lucius_ \- zigomo ancora gonfio, vaga ombra livida sotto l'occhio sinistro annuì.

"La tua Bacchetta."

"Per tutto il tempo."

"Ma p - perché ci ricordiamo... tu ti ricordi...?"

Era assurdo che Lucius Malfoy - soliti capelli di un biondo chiarissimo sporchi

e scarmigliati intorno al volto - annuisse abbassando un po' il volto sotto lo sguardo di quegli occhi castani, ma fu proprio quello che accadde.

Ed Hermione non si vergognava di ciò che stava dicendo, della sua implicita ammissione, che era tutta in quell'ultima domanda sospesa, fin troppo eloquente.

"Ogni singola cosa. I ricordi sono tornati. Sono tutti qui. Erano... troppo forti. Credo."

E Lucius non la guardò in volto mentre pronunciava queste parole.

Hermione vide il suo zigomo livido farsi sempre più vicino... lo sentì respirarle contro il volto e chiuse gli occhi.

_La frattura che aveva minacciato di sconvolgere non solo quello, ma tutti gli Universi conosciuti si richiuse quando le loro labbra, finalmente, si incontrarono._

Se c'era qualcuno che non aveva occhi, quella notte, per la clamorosa Battaglia al centro del Cortile di Hogwarts, furono loro, quell'improbabile bacio sospeso nella polvere e nel clamore della vittoria, a cavallo tra un futuro ormai sventato ed uno ancora da costruire, custodito nel segreto di un angolo del cortile del Castello di Hogwarts.

 

 

FINE


End file.
